


Believer

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama, First Time, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: Университетское ау. Уэйд шумный, наглый и вечно притягивает к себе всеобщее внимание. Питер тихий и неприметный, но ужасно упрямый. Почти сказка про отличницу и хулигана, но когда жизнь была сказкой?





	1. 1. Питер

— Куда прёшь, уёбок? — рычит Томпсон на зашуганого перваша, который даже не стоит у него на пути.  
— Встал не с той ноги, детка?  
Питер поворачивает голову на насмешливый комментарий. Первокурсник в это время успевает свалить.  
— Поцелуй меня в жопу, Уилсон, — огрызается Флэш на друга.  
— Всё ещё не голубой, прости, — Уилсон поджимает губы и печально трясёт светлыми вихрами.  
Питер не может сдержать смешок.  
Томпсон медленно поворачивается к нему, сужая и без того маленькие на массивном лице глаза.  
— Те блядь смешно, Паркер?  
Гарри, сидящий рядом с Питером, напрягается, готовый в любой момент вмешаться. Но не успевает.  
В мгновение ока Уилсон оказывается рядом с Томпсоном, отгораживая его от их стола.  
— Отъебись от пацана, — улыбается Уэйд, опуская руку Флэшу на плечо. — Никто в этом ёбаном кампусе не может устоять против моих шуток. Иди лучше пожри, пока не убил никого.  
Томпсон дышит тяжело и загнанно, но, поняв, что оно того не стоит, вырывается из хватки Уилсона и уходит.  
Уэйд поворачивается к Питеру и весело подмигивает ему. Разворачивается и следует за другом.  
— Придурки, — ворчит Гарри. Ложка звякает о тарелку с кашей.  
Питер согласно кивает. То, что Уилсон не дал Флэшу ему навалять, ещё ничего не значит. Просто у него хорошее настроение. Или он знает, что если Томпсон опять кого поколотит, вылетит из университета навсегда.  
Вообще, эти двое друг друга стоят. Флэш Томпсон — капитан футбольной команды, получивший спортивный гранд на обучение. Особыми талантами помимо этого не обладает. Классический задира. Такие по идее должны оставаться на школьной скамье, а дальше им дорога либо в армию, либо в тюрьму.  
Уэйд Уилсон же — мозг их синдиката. Он и сам может навалять кому-нибудь, но такой природной, чистой агрессии, которая есть в Томпсоне, ещё ни разу не достигал. Вместо этого он сдерживает своего приятеля, направляя в нужное русло. И оба получают от этого выгоду.  
Популярность, связи и просто море веселья. Ну, того, что они сами считают весельем.  
Питер их любви к попойкам, тусовкам и нарушению правил не разделяет. Но, как говорится, не суди, да не судим будешь.  
Если бы ещё это работало в реальной жизни…  
— Эй, Земля вызывает Паркера! — Гарри пихает его плечом. — О чём замечтался? Только не говори, что о Уилсоне.  
— Как ты узнал?! Тссс, только не рассказывай никому! — Питер делает испуганные глаза, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех.  
— Как всё плохо, — печально вздыхает Озборн. — Ну, вот тебе и ещё один повод пойти на вечеринку, сможешь томно смотреть на своего принца из угла целый вечер!  
— Такой у тебя план относительно Мэри Джейн? — спрашивает Питер, за что получает тычок в рёбра.  
— Сегодня я точно приглашу её куда-нибудь. Главное, держись рядом, чтобы, если что, дать мне пинка.  
— Это я с радостью, — улыбается Паркер, поднимаясь из-за стола и подхватывая свой поднос с грязной посудой. — Если после этого ты перестанешь ныть, то я готов дать тебе тысячу пинков.  
— Девятьсот девяносто девять из них ты получишь в ответ, — предупреждает его друг. — И, Питер… — зовёт он, когда тот уже отходит от стола.  
— Мм?  
— Спасибо, что согласился пойти со мной. Я знаю, что это всё не по тебе.  
Питер только отмахивается.


	2. 2. Уэйд

— Разойдииииись! — орёт Уэйд, и толпа послушно расступается, открывая ему путь к бассейну. — Я бомбочка, ёпта!  
— Хуёмбочка!  
— Жги, Уилсон!  
— Давай, Уэйд!  
Уэйд усмехается и посылает дамам воздушный поцелуй. А их кавалерам показывает средний палец, зарабатывая этим ещё больше одобрительных возгласов. Наконец он разбегается и отталкивается от бортика бассейна, в воздухе обхватывая колени руками.  
Удар об воду безболезненный, но чувствительный. Уэйд выпрямляется и гребёт вниз. Потом переворачивается и упирается ногами в дно. Теперь главное эффектно всплыть.  
Его появление встречают аплодисментами. Ему протягивают руки, чтобы помочь выбраться, и Уэйд, не глядя, хватается за кого-то и переваливается через бортик. На его плечи тут же опускается полотенце.  
Уэйд поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с прехорошенькой девушкой. Кажется, он её видел пару раз на занятиях.  
Парень улыбается, и девушка возвращает ему улыбку, смущённо расправляя полотенце. Уэйд делает себе пометку не выпускать её сегодня из поля зрения.  
Он трясёт головой, чтобы вода вытекла из ушей, и поднимается на ноги, почти не шатаясь. Полотенце соскальзывает с плеч и падает на пол, но никого это уже не волнует, в том числе и самого Уэйда. Мокрая майка красиво облепит мышцы, и плевать, что ощущения не самые приятные. Веселье должно продолжаться!  
Кто-то вручает ему пластиковый стакан с выпивкой. Кто-то тянет за локоть в толпу. Кто-то — пожалуйста, пусть это будет его новая подружка — звонко шлёпает по заднице.  
Мир вокруг расплывается и окутывает. Яркая одежда, яркий макияж, громкая музыка и горящие драйвом и отчаянным счастьем глаза. Глаза людей, у которых нет ничего, которым нечего терять. Людей, которые живут здесь и сейчас и совершенно не думают о том, что будет завтра.  
Бессмертных.  
В их кругу Уэйд и сам чувствует себя бессмертным. Наверное, поэтому он так легко забывается, растворяется в шуме и людях. Делает вдох…  
Целует кого-то, кто-то целует его. Кто-то поёт, кто-то дёргается под музыку как безумный.  
… и наконец выдыхает.

Флэш выглядит злобным и напряжённым, как часто с ним бывает в последнее время. Он хмуро подпирает стену, цедя что-то из своего стакана, и даже не пытается делать вид, что слушает своих приятелей.  
Уэйд задумчиво жуёт губу. Ему слишком лень идти и разбираться, и вообще шевелиться, поэтому он остаётся сидеть на своём месте и продолжает наблюдать.  
Его друг то и дело недобро косится на кого-то, и Уэйд прослеживает за его взглядом.  
И, к своему удивлению, видит ЭмДжей, мило болтающую с каким-то парнем. Уэйд щурится и к ещё большему удивлению узнаёт сыночка Озборна. Гарри, кажется. Хрен его знает.  
Странно… Флэш вроде бы никогда за рыжей не ухлёстывал, да и вообще ему не нравятся такие как она — с характером, упрямые и почти без тормозов.  
Такие больше по части Уэйда. И с Мэри Джейн они одно время и впрямь неплохо ладили, но закончилось это как всегда — ничем.  
Уилсон, впрочем, берёт информацию на заметку. И с сожалением отмечает, что пора трезветь. Что-то подсказывает ему, что драке сегодня быть. А если так, то среди подзуживающей толпы Томпсон очень легко слетит с катушек и может натворить такого, чего они оба вовек не расхлебают.  
Уилсон вздыхает, прикрывая глаза на мгновение. Роняет голову на плечо сидящего рядом такого же полупьяного. Самых пьяных уже развели по комнатам. Самые трезвые прибирают оставшийся срач. Хорошо, что в этот раз никто не наблевал в бассейн.  
Такие, как Уэйд, подпирают собой стеночки и терпеливо ждут, когда их тоже проводят в кампус. Сам Уэйд ещё и с интересом наблюдает за оставшимися.  
Озборн мнётся и ведёт себя как дебил. А ещё вечно поворачивается к своему дружку, видимо, просит спасти его от неловкой ситуации. Например, пустить пулю в лоб. Всяко лучше позора.  
Но ЭмДжей ловко делает вид, что ничего не замечает, и продолжает что-то рассказывать им обоим. Молодец, девчонка. Своего всегда добьётся.  
Ну, почти всегда.  
Больше всего в этой ситуации явно страдает друг Озборна — Питер Паркер. Лучший студент факультета и самый большой ботан на белом свете. Что он вообще забыл на вечеринке — непонятно. Уэйд ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы Паркер делал что-то весёлое. Он только учится, учится, учится, немного жрёт, немного спит и снова учится. А выражение лица у него настолько кислое, что Уэйд готов поспорить — пацан даже не дрочит. Чего уж там говорить о наличии подружки.  
И сейчас Паркер выглядит так, будто у него кол в жопе.  
Уэйд хихикает, представляя себе эту картину. И продолжает наблюдать. Паркер тем временем отделяется от приятеля и уходит в сторону раздевалок. Через черный ход идти было бы не так палевно, но через главный ближе до кампуса. Уэйд и сам собирался так идти.  
Питер скрывается за дверью, и Уэйд полностью теряет к нему интерес, вновь возвращаясь к неловкому Озборну. Флэш вдруг подрывается с места и решительно идёт вперёд.  
Уэйд выпрямляется, готовясь встать, но Флэш проносится мимо Гарри и ЭмДжей, даже не взглянув в их сторону. Он, кажется, тоже собрался уходить через раздевалки.  
Уилсон выдыхает. Надо будет зайти к нему позже. Чтобы убедиться, что Флэш не успел натворить хуйни. А пока пора выгонять всех из бассейна. Скоро будет рассвет.  
Уэйд закрывает за последними тусовщиками дверь чёрного хода и идёт к раздевалкам. Опыт подсказывает ему, что там по темным углам точно засели желающие уединиться парочки.


	3. 3. Питер

Хорошо, что у него нет клаустрофобии. Или боязни темноты… Потому что через прорези шкафчика не видно вообще ничего.  
Питер на всякий случай ещё раз выглядывает через них наружу и ударяет в дверцу кулаком.  
— Эй? Тут кто-нибудь есть?  
Ответом ему служит тишина.  
Питер нервно оттягивает ворот рубашки. У него правда нет клаустрофобии, но такое кого угодно выведет из равновесия…  
Парень достаёт телефон и снова пытается дозвониться Гарри. Но у его соседа есть одна ужасная особенность — когда он чем-то увлечён, он абсолютно не обращает внимание на внешние раздражители вроде телефонных звонков. Чёрт… Надо же было так влипнуть!  
Вдруг до слуха доносится какой-то шум. Питер замирает, погасив экран телефона, и даже дыхание задерживает. И правда, он явно может различить звук шагов.  
— Хэй! — зовёт Питер и лягает дверь шкафчика.  
— Давайте выметайтесь отсюда, — кричит ему кто-то. — В общаге дотусите!  
— Меня заперли, — Питер сглатывает, прислоняясь лбом к прохладному металлу. — В шкафчике.  
Пришедший матерится сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— В каком именно? Тут их дохуя, я не найду тебя в темноте.  
Луч света скользит снаружи.  
— Погаси его, — говорит Питер. — Я посвечу.  
Он прикладывает телефон к прорезям и включает подсветку.  
Снова слышатся шаги, и голос парня — кажется, это всё-таки парень — звучит совсем близко.  
— Так кто, говоришь, тебя запер?  
— Флэш Томпсон, — по возможности ровно говорит Питер. — У него был ключ, но мне кажется, я слышал какой-то звон. Может быть, он его уронил или бросил.  
— Я поищу, — обещает его недоспаситель. — Давно ты там сидишь?  
— Минут пятнадцать, — вздыхает Паркер, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Но по ощущениям — вечность.  
— А чего друзьям не позвонил?  
— Звонил, не дозвонился. Ты нашёл ключ?  
— Терпение! Я в процессе! Это всё равно, что искать иголку в… Ага!  
Через несколько секунд ключ щёлкает в замке, и Питера тянут за руки, доставая из шкафчика. Его спаситель удерживает его за плечи, не давая упасть.  
— Так, дыши, — командует он. — Живой? Ничего не болит? Плакать не хочется?  
— Разве что от облегчения, — ворчит Питер, моргая. Наконец взгляд фокусируется. — Уилсон?  
— Кто ж ещё, — парень легко хлопает его по плечу. — Погнали отсюда. По дороге расскажешь, чем насолил Томпсону.  
— Жизнь ему насолила, — цедит Питер, следуя за Уэйдом.  
— Так и знал, что что-то замышляет, зараза, — задумчиво бубнит Уэйд, маневрируя между рядами шкафчиков.  
— Следить за своей шавкой лучше надо.  
— Так, — Уэйд резко останавливается, от чего Питер налетает на него. — Давай сразу договоримся, — Уилсон разворачивается. — Это Флэш тебя запер. Не я. Я тебя вытащил. Капиш?  
Паркер опускает взгляд.  
— Да. Извини. Я просто на нервах.  
— Могу себе представить… — Уэйд продолжает путь. — Как ты вообще там поместился? Я пытался в этот шкафчик залезть, так у меня даже жопа не втиснулась! Ну и худющий ты, тебя вообще кормят? В наши годы очень важно жрать много и часто, потому что иначе…  
Он вдруг замолкает и снова останавливается, но теперь Питер к этому готов. До двери, ведущей в холл, рукой подать, но из-под неё вдруг пробивается луч ручного фонарика.  
— Бля, — шепчет Уэйд. — Мы же договаривались с Бобом, что он придёт только в шесть.  
Уэйд отгораживает Питера рукой от двери и осторожно шагает назад.  
— Его же не могли спалить…  
Чьи-то прорезиненные подошвы мерзко скрипят по кафелю.  
— Или могли, — заканчивает Уэйд. — Боб бы уже позвал меня. Уходим!  
Уилсон хватает Питера за запястье и тянет за собой. Несколько раз Паркер спотыкается, но умудряется сохранить равновесие.  
Они вылетают из раздевалки в душевую, и Уэйд останавливается.  
— Спрячемся там, — он кивает на расположенные в ряд туалеты. — А когда он уйдёт или перейдёт в женскую раздевалку, смоемся через главный вход.  
Питер не успевает ни согласиться, ни отказаться, как его запихивают в кабинку.  
— Лезь на толчок, — шипит Уилсон, прикрывая за ними дверь. — Иначе будет видно ноги. И ради бога, не дыши.  
Унитаз как-то очень страшно дрожит, когда Питер залезает на него, но уравновешивается, когда Уэйд встаёт с другой стороны. Питер хочет опереться спиной о деревянную перегородку, но она начинает ходить ходуном.  
Кажется, они так нашумели, что их точно услышали и сейчас найдут.  
Глаза постепенно привыкают к темноте.  
— Слышишь что-нибудь? — спрашивает Уэйд, поймав его взгляд.  
Питер качает головой. Вдруг ноги подгибаются, и он почти валится вперёд, лишь чудом успев ухватиться за стену.  
— Сядь на бачок, — велит Уилсон.  
Паркер спускает одну ногу на пол, а затем делает как ему велено. Поздно к нему приходит мысль, что надо было спрятаться в разных кабинках. Так, если бы нашли одного, у второго был бы шанс выбраться из этой передряги. Да и спрятаться было бы легче.  
Но уже поздно, Питер вновь слышит шаги и задерживает дыхание.  
Уэйд встаёт к нему лицом, опираясь на стену позади унитаза, и замирает. Питер дышит ему куда-то в живот. От Уилсона жутко несёт хлоркой и ещё немного алкоголем. Питер и сам поддался на уговоры и выпил сегодня чуть-чуть, но адреналин в крови из-за всех событий вечера быстро его отрезвил.  
Пятно света от фонаря плывёт по потолку и стенам, изредка оказываясь на полу.  
Питер слышит тяжелое дыхание. Это охранник? Или Уэйд?  
Или, может быть, он сам?.. Питер старается дышать как можно тише.  
Майка Уилсона задралась, и Питер гипнотизирует взглядом полоску светлой кожи с рассекающим её едва заметным рубцом.  
Паркеру жарко. И вот теперь по-настоящему страшно. Это не шутки. Они серьёзно нарушают правила, и если сейчас попадутся…  
Шаги охранника удаляются.  
— Бля… — облегчённо вздыхает Уэйд. Он выпрямляется и встаёт на одну ногу, чтобы спустить вторую на пол. И именно в этот момент унитаз кренится с жутким грохотом.  
Питер успевает заметить испуг в глазах Уилсона.  
***  
Мисс Фрост лично приветствует их в дверях кабинета. Несмотря на ранний час, выглядит она как всегда идеально. Будто бы её не подняли с постели из-за двух нарушителей.  
Декан изящно скрещивает руки на груди и щурится, окидывая Питера и Уэйда холодным взглядом.  
Уэйд под её взглядом не тушуется — смотрит в ответ вызывающе и нагло. Питер втягивает голову в плечи.  
— И как это понимать? — спрашивает мисс Фрост. Ледяные нотки в её голосе бьют по натянутым нервам.  
Питер что-то мычит в ответ.  
— Виноваты, — признаётся Уэйд. — Готовы… кхе… понести наказание.  
Женщина вдруг хмурит брови и принюхиваются.  
— Так вы ещё и пьяны? — спрашивает она, опуская руки. — Вы даже не представляете, сколько у вас проблем.  
Питер представляет… Питер слишком хорошо это представляет.  
— Мистер Паркер. Мистер Уилсон. Идите проспитесь. Завтра в восемь вас будет ждать беседа. Свободны.

Когда Питер возвращается в комнату, Гарри там нет. Должно быть, он ещё где-нибудь таскается с ЭмДжей. Питер ложится на кровать, но так и не может уснуть и остаток ночи проводит, пялясь в стену. Он слышит, как возвращается его сосед, тихо ступая, стараясь не разбудить его. Через час общежитие начинает оживать.  
Гарри ещё сладко сопит, обняв во сне подушку. Питер встаёт с постели, собирает всё необходимое и выходит из комнаты, чтобы пойти в душ.  
Практически у самой двери он сталкивается с Уилсоном.  
— Эй, я тебя искал, — сообщает тот, запуская пятерню в волосы. — Нам нужно договориться, что будем рассказывать Снежной королеве. Потому что правду — не вариант. Мы всех подставим.  
Питер окидывает его равнодушным взглядом.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Скажем, что там были только мы. Типа я тебя на слабо развёл или что-нибудь такое. Тебе она поверит, ты ещё ни разу перед деканатом не проёбывался.  
— Или же, — Питер сужает глаза. — Я скажу, что меня запер Томпсон, а ты меня выпустил.  
— И чем это лучше? — Уэйд скрещивает руки на груди. — Как ты объяснишь, что мы все трое были там?  
— Скажу, что ты развёл меня на слабо, а Томпсон пусть выкручивается как хочет, — Питер пожимает плечами.  
— Нет, — отрезает Уэйд. — Это вообще не вариант.  
— Выгораживать этого придурка я не собираюсь, — сообщает Питер, копируя его позу.  
Уилсон недобро усмехается.  
— Не забывай, что мы втроём — не единственные, кто там был. Сдашь Томпсона, сдашь и своего дружка, Озборна.  
— Это каким же образом?  
— Птичка начирикает, — приторно улыбается Уэйд. Достаёт из кармана телефон. — Смотри, у меня доказательства есть.  
Он демонстрирует Питеру фотографию. На ней ЭмДжей и Гарри пьяно улыбаются в камеру, а за их спинами видно кусок бассейна.  
— Тут даже дата и время есть! — радуется Уэйд. — Рыжая просто взяла и выложила это у себя в инстаграме. Какая неосмотрительность.  
— Ты меня шантажируешь? — хмуро спрашивает Паркер.  
— Ага… — Уэйд вдруг меняет тон. — Питер, я ведь не прошу ни о чём заоблачном. Мы с тобой попались — нам и отвечать. Да, если бы не Томпсон, с тобой этого бы не случилось, но подумай ещё и о том, что если бы я не сунулся тебя вытаскивать, я бы тоже успел смотаться.  
— И Томпсон, значит, выйдет сухим из воды.  
— Я найду на него управу, — говорит Уилсон. — Я обещаю.  
У Питера вырывается злой смешок.  
— И с чего мне тебе верить?  
Уэйд шагает вперёд, нарушая личное пространство Паркера. Тот заметно напрягается, но удерживает себя в руках и не отступает.  
— Я своё слово держу, — тихо говорит Уэйд, светлые глаза горят решимостью. — Спроси кого хочешь.

В кабинете декана Питер успевает миллион раз пожалеть о своём решении. Врать под пристальным взглядом Эммы Фрост — один из кругов ада.  
А Уилсону, опять же, хоть бы хны.  
В конце их попыток оправдаться мисс Фрост очень долго молчит. Питер едва с ума не сходит, наблюдая за тем, как переплетаются её тонкие пальцы. Не просто так её прозвали Снежной королевой.  
— Мистер Уилсон. Это первое ваше серьёзное нарушение. Не сказать, правда, что я удивлена… Куда больше меня удивили вы, мистер Паркер, — наконец говорит она. — Удивили и разочаровали. Учитывая вашу историю… — она барабанит пальцами по папке с его фотографией. — Мне казалось, что несмотря на юный возраст, вы человек взрослый и ответственный.  
Питер на этот раз не опускает голову и даже выдерживает острый взгляд.  
— Я признаю свою вину, — говорит он. — Каждый человек может ошибиться.  
— Хм… — тянет она. — Тут я с вами согласна. Но незаконное нахождение на территории бассейна ночью, порча университетского имущества, распитие алкогольных напитков… Это всё очень серьёзно. И ставит меня, как вашего декана, перед трудным выбором.  
— Это каким же? — встревает Уэйд.  
— Выбором приемлемого наказания для вас, — говорит мисс Фрост, немного поворачиваясь в кресле и устремляя взгляд на Уэйда. — Проще и правильнее в этой ситуации было бы исключить вас обоих или, по крайней мере, лишить мест в общежитии.  
— Но?.. — Уэйд подаётся вперёд.  
Женщина дарит ему убийственную улыбку.  
— Но это — крайние меры. Я не смогу проконтролировать, усвоите ли вы полученный урок. А я предпочитаю лично удостоверяться в результатах своих трудов.  
Уилсон откидывается на спинку стула, шумно выдыхая.  
Их не выставляют, доходит до Питера. Каким бы ни было наказание, он его выдержит. Самое главное, что их не выставляют…  
— Мой подход, — продолжает женщина, — заключается в том, чтобы назначать наказание индивидуально для каждого студента. Наш факультет не велик, и большинство студентов я знаю не только в лицо и по именам. Особенно вас двоих.  
Питер закусывает губу. Руки сжимаются в кулаки.  
— В первую очередь, я поставлю в известность опекуна мистера Паркера и отца мистера Уилсона. И предоставлю им счёт за причинённый ущерб, — мисс Фрост поворачивается к Питеру. — Мистер Паркер, если я не ошибаюсь, вы в этом месяце подали заявку на участие в конференции?  
— Да, — выдавливает Питер.  
Не может же она отозвать заявку? Ведь университет в первую очередь заинтересован в его участии! Не станет же она упускать такой шанс только чтобы его проучить!  
— Не беспокойтесь, — будто прочитав его мысли говорит женщина. — Вы сможете участвовать. С одним условием. Мистер Уилсон выступит вашим соисследователем.  
— Что? Зачем? — вырывается у Питера до того, как он успевает взять себя в руки. — Я имею в виду, я прекрасно работаю один, я ведь…  
— Наказание на то и наказание, — перебивает его декан. — Я знаю, что ваша работа готова почти наполовину. И считаю, что вам будет полезно поработать в команде. Так же, как и мистеру Уилсону будет полезно у вас поучиться.  
— Без проблем, мисс, — выдаёт Уэйд. — Учиться я люблю!  
Питер встречается с ним взглядом.  
Уэйд округляет глаза, будто говоря ему «Могло быть и хуже». Да что он понимает!  
— Я… Я думаю, что выбора у меня нет, — вздыхает наконец Питер.  
— Вы думаете правильно, — улыбается мисс Фрост. — Можете быть свободны.


	4. 4. Уэйд

— Ну и сучка! — восхищённо выдыхает Уэйд, едва они выходят из кабинета. — Я чуть не обосрался, пока она нас отчитывала!  
Питер молчит, погружённый в свои мысли.  
— Но баба — огонь! Даром, что Снежная королева. Я бы её…  
— Предлагаю договор, — перебивает его Питер. — Ты мне не мешаешь, а я вписываю тебя в авторы работы. И все счастливы.  
— Пф, да я только за! Больно надо мне свою молодость в лабе просиживать.  
Питер смотрит на его лицо, но избегает взгляда в глаза.  
— По рукам? — спрашивает он, протягивая ладонь.  
Уэйд щурится мгновение. А затем пожимает протянутую руку.  
— Кстати, Пит… — зовёт он, расцепив рукопожатие. — А ты чего скрываешь, что ты приблудок Старка?  
Выражение, появившееся на лице Паркера, бесценно. Уэйд пару секунд смакует искреннее удивление и испуг, появившиеся на нём.  
— Ты… откуда ты…  
— У Снежной королевы на столе лежали папки с нашими личными делами. На твоей стояла фамилия Старка. Мне просто было интересно, тот ли это самый Старк, про которого я думаю. Судя по твоей реакции, тот. Ну ладно, бывай!  
Уэйд разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но его ловят за рукав и ощутимо дёргают, разворачивая.  
— Стой! — Питер, кажется, быстро берёт себя в руки. — Что ты… Ты собираешься кому-нибудь рассказать об этом?  
Уэйд выдерживает театральную паузу. Питер всё ещё комкает пальцами его рукав. Надо же, как ботан перепугался…  
— Не, не собираюсь, — выдаёт наконец Уэйд. — Если ты мне расскажешь, почему это такой секрет.  
Паркер несколько раз меняется в лице. Глаза из испуганных становятся злыми и наоборот. Столько эмоций Уилсон не замечал за ним даже на ковре у Фрост.  
— Я расскажу, — с трудом выговаривает он наконец. — Я не знаю, поймёшь ли ты, насколько это важно. Но если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь…  
— Клятва на мизинчиках? — предлагает Уэйд.  
Питер несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

Питер так воровато оглядывается, будто они наркотой барыжат среди бела дня, а не мило беседуют во дворе.  
— Моя настоящая фамилия — Паркер, — объясняет он, разминая пальцы. — Тони Старк был другом моих родителей. Он… усыновил меня, когда их не стало, и дал свою фамилию. В то время меня это не особо волновало. В начальную и среднюю школу я не ходил, обучался на дому. Но потом Тони решил, что мне нужно общаться со сверстниками. Вернее, решил не сам, но это… — Питер отмахивается и качает головой. — Это не важно. В какой бы школе я ни учился, меня прежде всего воспринимали как приёмыша Старка. Всем плевать было на мои знания, на мои способности и на мою личность, если на то пошло. Поэтому последний год я учился в школе под именем Питера Паркера — никому неизвестного сиротки.  
Уэйд слушает внимательно и не перебивает. Да… Ему ли не знать, как имя отца может подпортить жизнь.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы мои достижения были только моими. И чтобы судили меня по моим поступкам, а не по фамилии моего опекуна.  
— А Фрост и впрямь та ещё стерва… — задумчиво тянет Уэйд.  
— В каком смысле? — Питер забавно поджимает губы.  
— Для такого умника, каким тебя все считают, до тебя на удивление долго доходит, — вздыхает Уилсон. — Как ты думаешь, почему эти папки вообще там лежали?  
Паркер хмурится.  
— Ты думаешь, это было частью наказания?  
— Если и нет, то явным предупреждением. Ты так кипятком ссал, что едва ли дальше своего носа что-то видел, но если бы был повнимательнее… — Уэйд цокает языком. — В общем, расстраивать Эмму тебе больше не стоит. Не думаю, что это будет для тебя проблемой. И не волнуйся, я дал клятву на мизинчиках, от меня про твоего горе-папашу никто ничего не узнает.  
По Питеру сложно сказать, успокоило его это или нет.  
Он погружается в свои мысли на несколько секунд, и Уилсон терпеливо ждёт, до чего же он в итоге дойдёт.  
— Я только не понимаю… Если на меня она так сильно надавила — заставила поделить исследование и пригрозила выдать мою тайну, то почему так легко обошлась с тобой? Понятно же, что ты не будешь торчать со мной в лабе целыми днями.  
— О.  
Желудок Уилсона стягивает спазмом.  
Уэйд криво улыбается, пытаясь скрыть подступившую дрожь.  
— Долго объяснять, но поверь мне. Хуже того, что она сделала, только отчисление.  
***  
 _ **I know itʼs gotta go like this, I know.  
Hell will always come before you grow.**_

_Уэйд прячет все ремни с тяжёлыми металлическими пряжками, которые только может найти в доме. Если повезёт, то отцу лень будет обыскивать в их поисках каждый угол и он ограничится всего лишь парой затрещин.  
В этом тоже мало хорошего. Но по сравнению со следами, остающимися после ремня, затрещины принимаются за благословение.  
Есть, конечно, и другой вариант. Когда в ход идёт всё, что попадается под руку. Бутылки, ботинки, газеты, провода. Однажды его пизданули по лицу простынёй. Простыней. И, поверьте на слово, это больно.  
Но такое случается в очень редких случаях, когда Уэйд в школе проёбывается до такой степени, что отцу «приходится за него краснеть». Уэйд никогда ещё не видел, как отец краснеет, и сильно подозревает, что это такое средство выразительности, которым тот обозначает самые серьёзные проступки сына. Например, порчу школьного имущества или сразу несколько неудов по нескольким предметам. В такие дни мальчик старается не возвращаться домой как можно дольше, прекрасно зная, что отцу уже всё сообщили по телефону, и дома ждут только очередные побои.  
И вот сегодня грёбаный директор в очередной раз выразил желание пообщаться с мистером Уилсоном.  
И Уэйд во всех красках представляет, что с ним после этой беседы могут сделать. Он даже не знает за что, собственно, его отца вызвали на ковёр. И эта неизвестность убивает.  
В голове мелькает заманчивая мысль сбежать из дома. Желательно навсегда.  
Присоединиться к бродячему цирку. А что? Сойдёт за клоуна.  
Уэйд встряхивает головой, отгоняя от себя соблазн. Он должен встретить это как мужчина. Так, кажется, учат все эти дерьмовые фильмы про героев. Не беги. Не прячься. Встреться со своими страхами лицом к лицу. Только так ты поймёшь, чего стоишь. Только так ты…  
Блядь.  
Входная дверь открывается. Слышатся грузные шаги.  
Уэйд задерживает дыхание и вслушивается. Чтобы вы знали, по звуку шагов он может определить настроение отца. По тому, как захлопывается дверь — ближайшее будущее своей жопы. А по ворчанию под нос — сколько тот уже выпил.  
Уэйд бы мог написать книгу, составить энциклопедию о своём отце. Мальчик знает о нём абсолютно всё.  
Единственное, чего Уэйд не знает, это как от него сбежать.  
Уэйд все еще не дышит. Кончики пальцев уже начинает покалывать.  
Хлопок двери заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
Мальчик осторожно поднимается с дивана, делая долгожданный вдох. Из прихожки доносится ругань и бормотание.  
Звук, с которым ремень выходит из шлевков.  
Уэйд спрятал все ремни в доме. И забыл про один.  
Руки и ноги холодеют. Дышать становится тяжело. На лбу выступает испарина.  
Шаги у отца шаркающие, и с каждым новым скрипом подошвы о пол Уэйд делает шаг назад. Небольшой. Может, еще и обойдется.  
— Куда ты опять запропастился, бестолочь?! Не слышишь, что батя пришел?  
Фигура отца возникает в дверном проёме. Он пьян. И, судя по тому, как с трудом он передвигает язык, пьян сильно.  
— Пиздюк никчемный. Я вкалываю с утра до ночи для того, чтобы его обеспечить, а он!  
Уэйд продолжает пятиться от отца, будто от дикого зверя, боясь спровоцировать резким движением.  
— Ч-что я сделал? — решается спросить мальчик, но голос его подводит и получается какой-то писк.  
— Что сделал? Пришлось бы мне за тебя краснеть, если бы ты хоть что-то делал, ленивый выблядок?!  
Мужчина дёргается вперёд и одновременно с этим Уэйд разворачивается и срывается с места. Он взбегает по лестнице, держась за перила, и мчится в единственную комнату с запирающейся дверью — ванную.  
Если успеть задвинуть щеколду, пока отец не навалится на дверь всем своим весом, то есть ещё шанс. Если нет…  
Мальчик спотыкается о последнюю ступеньку и едва не падает. Это сильно замедляет его и лишает даже небольшой форы. Но он всё равно мчится, преследуемый по пятам грузными шагами и отборным матом.  
Когда отец злится, у него глаза навыкате и рот перекашивается. Лицо начинает напоминать маску каких-нибудь злых духов. Увидев такую однажды в музее, Уэйд заработал паническую атаку.  
И вот сейчас злой дух дышит ему в затылок, угрожая убить, растерзать, сожрать и пережевать в труху все кости.  
Коридор кажется бесконечно длинным, а собственные ноги — слишком короткими. Из-за паники лёгкие сжимаются. Почти не дыша, Уэйд делает последний рывок и захлопывает за собой дверь в ванную.  
Отец успевает выставить ногу в проём._

Уэйд просыпается из-за того, что задыхается. Он хватается за горло, пытаясь освободиться от удушающего захвата, но его никто не держит. Перед глазами черно, будто они закатились и того гляди ввалятся внутрь. Будто он умирает.  
Будто он уже умер.  
Но проходит мгновение, и удушье прекращается.  
Уэйд садится на кровати, свешивая ноги на пол. И несколько раз делает глубокий вдох и выдох, пытаясь хоть немного замедлить пульс.  
Оглядывается в поисках сигарет и почти тянется к пачке, но замирает, на мгновение представив, как вновь будет задыхаться — на этот раз из-за дыма.  
Вместо этого Уэйд встаёт и открывает окно, впуская в комнату ледяной воздух. Он стоит у окна и жадно дышит полной грудью, пока не замерзает окончательно.


	5. 5. Питер

Маккой привычно горбится за своим столом, уставившись в монитор. Компьютерная мышь полностью исчезает в его громадной лапище. Питера всегда поражало, что с такими габаритами Генри Маккой мог проделывать тончайшую, ювелирную работу. Что было ещё одним аргументом в пользу простой истины — по внешности не судят.  
— Эй, Хэнк, — кивает Питер старшему лаборанту. — Я сегодня пораньше освободился.  
— Питер… — грохочет Маккой, отворачиваясь от компьютера и встречаясь с парнем взглядом. Снимает очки, почти сползшие с носа, и протирает их подолом белого халата. — Мисс Фрост запретила пускать тебя в лабораторию… Извини.  
— Почему запретила?  
Пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, но Паркер успевает спрятать их в карманы, чтобы не выдавать раздражения.  
— Она велела открыть тебе лабораторию, только если ты придёшь не один. — Хэнк возвращает очки на нос, и они сразу же сползают обратно на самый кончик. — У тебя новый соисследователь? Это как-то неожиданно.  
— Это… — Питер вздыхает. — Долгая история.  
— Могу себе представить. Мисс Фрост уточнила, что прийти ты должен с Уэйдом Уилсоном. Если это тот Уилсон, о котором я думаю…  
— Да, — Питер смотрит в сторону и перекатывается с пятки на носок. — Если я не смогу его привести, можешь хотя бы вернуть мне мои записи? Я оставил их там.  
— Конечно! — Хэнк виновато улыбается. — Прости, что так вышло.  
— Ты не виноват, — задумчиво говорит Паркер. В мыслях он уже прикидывает, где искать Уилсона.

Небольшой дворик между двумя соединёнными между собой корпусами явно задумывался для чего-то другого, но студенты, да и преподаватели приспособили его под курилку. Питер старается там не появляться, а если и приходится проходить мимо — задерживает дыхание и ускоряет шаг. Ему кажется, что умереть там можно от одного единственного вдоха.  
И конечно же, где ещё быть Уилсону посреди последней пары, как не в курилке?  
Питер наблюдает из окна за тем, как парень лезет в карман и достаёт оттуда пачку сигарет.  
Подождать, пока он докурит и уйдёт? Но успеет ли Питер его поймать?  
Паркер вздыхает и спускается вниз. Проходит через арку и направляется к стене противоположного корпуса.  
— …а она такая: Мистер Уилсон, вы были плохим мальчиком! Мне придётся вас наказать. После отбоя зайдите в мою комнату, будьте добры…  
— Если ты про Фрост, то всё не так было, — говорит Питер, подходя со спины.  
Уэйд затягивается и поворачивается к нему, выпуская дым. Питер задерживает дыхание, чтобы не закашляться. За плечом Уэйда маячит бритая голова Флэша.  
— Ну, может быть, и не совсем _так_ , — соглашается Уэйд, взмахивая рукой с зажатым в ней окурком. — Но она нас всё-таки поимела.  
— Да, — говорит Питер, прикрывая рот ладонью, и пытается незаметно прокашляться. — Ты не представляешь, как. Меня теперь в лабораторию пустят только с тобой.  
— И хуле ты припёрся? — спрашивает Томпсон. — Твои проблемы. Мотай давай отсюда, пока не завял.  
Питер демонстративно игнорирует его.  
Уэйд молчит.  
— Она и на тебя найдёт управу, — говорит Питер наконец. — Если ей нужно, чтобы мы оба там были — мы оба там будем. Только времени на то, чтобы доделать работу, осталось не так уж и много.  
— Эх… — Уэйд прикусывает губу. — Умеешь ты уговаривать, Пит. Ладно, идём.  
— Охуеть, Уилсон теперь твоя сучка? — цедит Томпсон.  
— Остынь, петушара, — морщится Уэйд, кидая окурок ему в ноги.  
Флэш отшатывается.  
— Ты пацану вообще-то ещё извинения должен, — продолжает Уилсон.  
— Ага. За то, что слабо отметелил.  
— Знаешь, _Юджин_ , — неожиданно даже для самого себя выдаёт Питер. — Однажды ты так влипнешь, что даже твои друзья не смогут тебя выгородить. Или попросту не станут этого делать.  
Повисает гробовая тишина. Питеру кажется, что он слышит как с недокуренной сигареты в руках Томпсона падает пепел.  
Затем курилку оглашает заливистый смех Уэйда.  
— Всё, валим, пока до него не дошло, — Уилсон толкает Питера по направлению к арке.

Попав наконец в лабораторию, Питер бросается к установке для синтеза. Полученное вещество успело осесть из раствора. Остается отделить осадок, промыть его, очистить, посчитать долю выхода и с этой частью работы можно будет покончить.  
— Это наркота? — спрашивает Уэйд, заглядывая Паркеру через плечо. — Прикольно!  
Питер вздрагивает. Он успел забыть, что не один в лаборатории.  
— Нет, это… Иди надень халат, а потом я объясню, если тебе правда интересно.  
— Если это не наркота, то не особо.  
Питер кивает в сторону шкафа.  
— Халаты там. Выбери наименее рваный.  
Уилсон скрипит дверцей и на несколько мгновений исчезает в недрах шкафа. Питеру порой кажется, что где-то там, в глубинах пожёванных жизнью халатов, старых перчаток и грязных колб, которые уже ничем не отмываются, спрятан проход в Нарнию. Но его никто и никогда не найдёт, потому что для этого пришлось бы выгрести наружу весь хлам. И потонуть в нём.  
Пока Уэйд возится, Питер аккуратно разбирает установку. Он боялся, что осадка будет мало и опыт придётся повторить, но всё, как ни странно, прошло как надо.  
Хоть где-то.  
Парень печально усмехается.  
— Эй, смотри, я Франкенштейн! — голосит вдруг Уилсон, выпрыгивая из-за дверцы. Халат на нём надет задом наперёд, а на лоб Уэйд нацепил старые очки на резинке с круглыми стёклами. Вкупе с безумным взглядом и растрёпанными волосами это и впрямь смотрится впечатляюще.  
— Не разбей ничего, Франкенштейн, — строго говорит Питер, пряча усмешку. — Может быть, ты просто сядешь куда-нибудь и не будешь мешать?  
— Да без проблем, — соглашается Уилсон, стягивая очки. На лбу у него остаётся след. — Сколько мне тут торчать, кстати?  
— Не долго, — обещает Питер. — Я быстро управлюсь.

Питер не учёл, что их с Уэйдом понятия «быстро» различаются как небо и земля.  
Паркер как раз принимается отмывать последнюю колбу, когда Уилсон врубает звук на телефоне. На всю лабораторию вдруг раздаётся кошачий ор, и колба выскальзывает из рук Питера на дно раковины. Осколков вроде бы нет, но Питер всё равно осматривает стекло на предмет трещин.  
Кошачьи вопли тем временем заглушаются диким ржачем Уэйда.  
— Ну и умора! — говорит он. — Ты видел видео про кота и банан? Погоди, я тебе скину, ты есть в твиттере?  
— Уэйд! Я из-за тебя чуть колбу не разбил! — Питер поворачивается, упирая руки в бока. — Нельзя вести себя потише?  
Уэйд поднимает на него весёлый и абсолютно не раскаивающийся взгляд и облизывает губы.  
— Ммм… Прости? Просто видео реально смешное! А мне скучно. Ты сказал, что быстро управишься. Уже можно идти?  
— Хэнк сказал, что мы можем тут находиться только вместе. А я даже посуду не успел помыть.  
— Это значит нет?  
Питер вздыхает и отворачивается, чтобы закрыть кран с водой.  
— Потерпи ещё немного, пожалуйста.  
Уэйд цокает, и Паркер просто уверен, что он закатывает глаза.  
— Может, я могу чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Уилсон. — Всяко веселее, чем сидеть на стуле. Ненавижу сидеть на стуле. Стулья придумал дьявол.  
— Надо провести декантацию, — говорит Питер. — Только аккуратно.  
— Декан… чё?  
— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — Питер даже разворачивается к нему. — Как ты доучился до третьего курса на этом факультете?  
— Ну, знаешь, — фыркает Уилсон, копируя позу Паркера. — Не все тут такие великие гении, как ты.  
Питер сдаётся и устало взмахивает рукой.  
— Пойдем, я покажу.  
***  
— Убей меня, — тянет Питер, падая на кровать лицом вниз.  
— Всё прошло так плохо? — спрашивает Гарри, не переставая печатать в телефоне.  
— Ты бы видел, сколько он посуды уничтожил. Это просто человек-катастрофа! Он умудрился разбить стакан из небьющегося стекла. Небьющегося! — Питер приподнимается на локтях, поворачиваясь к соседу.  
— Ммм… — мычит тот. — Хорошо, что университет за всё платит.  
Питер вздыхает и ложится обратно. Всё равно почти всё внимание друга приковано к переписке.  
— Да не в этом дело. Я же ничего не успею, если каждый раз буду бегать за ним по лабе и отбирать хрупкие предметы, с которыми ему вздумается поиграться. К тому же, всякий раз, как что-то бьётся, мне приходится записываться у Хэнка. А на это тоже уходит время, которого уже просто нет. Я и так ничего не успеваю…  
Гарри вдруг смеётся, снова что-то пишет, а затем наконец откладывает телефон и поворачивается к Питеру.  
— Кстати, про «не успеваю». Ты просил напомнить, что тебе ещё надо дописать сочинение.  
Питер очень жалеет, что Уэйд не оставил его в том шкафчике умирать. Это было бы милосерднее.


	6. 6. Уэйд

Если подумать, Питер его раздражает. Весь такой до одури серьёзный мальчик, которому класть на целый мир. Раздражает и его манера разговора, и дурацкая мешковатая одежда, и то, как он может смотреть на тебя и в упор не видеть, потому что слишком занят мыслями у себя в голове. Раздражает даже то, что он, будучи сынулей Тони мать его Старка, не пафосный пижон, а до зубного скрежета скучный ботан.  
Такие, как он, должны срать деньгами и собирать вокруг себя толпы прихлебателей.  
Питер вокруг себя собирает только свои драгоценные склянки с реактивами.  
С другой стороны, те бесценные моменты, когда Паркер действительно выходит из себя, Уэйду нравятся. Обычно такой спокойный Питер вдруг покрывается красными пятнами и как-то совсем по-детски поджимает губы. Ноздри раздуваются. Зрачки расширяются. И пальцы обязательно начинают что-то комкать.  
Уэйд частенько доёбывает людей, выводя их из себя, но обычно это получается слишком легко и скучно. Чтобы доебать Питера, приходится постараться, применить творческий подход, а это Уилсон любит. Например, недостаточно просто ходить за ним по пятам и задавать тупые вопросы. Запас терпения Паркера оказывается куда больше его собственного, и Уэйду первому надоедает, когда на очередной вопрос ему дают совершенно спокойный ответ.  
К громким звукам тот тоже уже привык, как и к тому, что у Уэйда патологически всё валится из рук. К серьёзным заданиям его теперь не допускают.  
Но Уэйд всё равно каждый раз умудряется придумать как подъебать, подколоть и взбесить. И вовсе не из-за того, что он распоследний мудак! Просто Паркер своей невозмутимостью бросает ему вызов. А вызовы Уэйд привык принимать.  
Так что да, Питер его бесит. Но бесить Питера ему нраа-ааа…

— Аааав, — Уэйд откидывает голову на изголовье дивана и закусывает губу, приглушая стон.  
Шикла откашливается, сплёвывая в салфетку. Утирает губы рукавом.  
— Просила же предупредить! — говорит девушка, выпрямляясь.  
— Извини, — Уэйд широко улыбается. — Просто ты — богиня минетов. Я сам не ожидал, что так быстро спущу!  
Шикла борется со смешком.  
— И давно ты стал скорострелом? Что, старость берёт своё?  
Уэйд широко расставляет руки.  
— Иди сюда, детка. Не сердись.  
Шикла закатывает глаза, но всё же садится на диван, оказываясь в кольце загребущих рук.  
Уэйд целует подругу в лоб и зарывается носом в волосы. Забавно, как хладнокровная и язвительная ведьма, которую побаивается добрая половина универа, становится такой податливой рядом с ним. Если не сказать уязвимой.  
— Ещё научишься глотать, и все-е-е мужики будут твои! — говорит Уэйд.  
Острые зубы тут же прикусывают его щёку. Однако не так сильно, чтобы надолго оставить след.  
После этого девушка отталкивает его и передвигается на другую сторону дивана.  
— Пошёл ты нахуй, Уилсон!  
Уэйд смеётся, зажимая укус ладонью.  
— Ладно, твоё желание — закон.  
Он поднимается с дивана, приводит в порядок одежду и поворачивается к двери.  
— Я не имела в виду… — останавливает его обеспокоенный голос. — Ты, эм… Можешь остаться. Если хочешь. Я не обиделась.  
Уэйд улыбается, стоя к ней спиной. Затем оборачивается.  
— Я бы с радостью, но у меня ещё есть дела. Увидимся!  
Уже в дверях он слышит, как Шикла бормочет себе под нос:  
— Однажды я твоим «делам» глаза выцарапаю.

Почему все вокруг считают, что Уэйд блядует целыми ночами — не понятно. Блядует он утром, днём и вечером, а ночами в основном спит. Ну, за редкими исключениями.  
И уж точно не остаётся ни у кого до утра и у себя никого не оставляет. Это такой пунктик, личный загон, с которым окружающим приходится мириться. По той же причине Уэйд и выбил себе право жить в комнате одному. Формально у него есть сосед, и у коменданта в записях даже значится чьё-то имя, но свободная койка с первого курса стоит незаправленной и со временем превратилась в хранилище всякой херни.  
Как он этого добился — лучше не вспоминать.  
Проблема в том, что Фрост всё это известно. И это оказалось прекрасным рычагом давления. Ну, хотя бы у неё хватило совести не угрожать больше отцом.

Уэйд вваливается в комнату и запирает за собой дверь. День был насыщенным, и единственное, чего парню хочется сейчас — это заснуть мёртвым сном хотя бы часов на шесть. О большем он и не мечтает.  
Уэйд раздевается до трусов, кидает одежду на захламлённую кровать и ложится под одеяло. Вырубается он практически сразу же.  
Будит его громкий звук собственного сердца. Уэйд разлепляет глаза и хмуро глядит в стену.  
Стук почему-то повторяется через неравные промежутки и отдаётся в голове. Спросонья никак не удаётся сообразить, что происходит, но подобная херня бывает часто, и если её игнорировать, то она пройдёт.  
Вдруг кто-то зовёт его по имени.  
— Я же вроде не пил вчера, — ворчит парень, переворачиваясь на кровати.  
Стук снова повторяется, от него перед глазами пульсируют яркие вспышки.  
— Уэйд! — Вздох. — Это Питер. Ты там?  
Всё встаёт на свои места.  
Уилсон охает, сползая с кровати. Это было не сердце. Это Паркер барабанит в его дверь.  
— Иду, — стенает Уэйд, сдёргивая с постели одеяло и заворачиваясь в него как в кокон. Нечего шокировать пацана своим божественным торсом.  
Наконец он приоткрывает дверь.  
— Чего тебе? — спрашивает Уэйд, зевая.  
Питер, конечно, уже свеженький, умытый и расчёсанный мнётся у его двери, спрятав руки в карманы толстовки.  
— Я просто подумал, что мы можем… Я могу сегодня поработать, — выдыхает он. — Я тебя разбудил? Прости, я не знал, что ты ещё спишь.  
— Действительно, — Уэйд закатывает глаза. — Какой нормальный человек спит в девять утра в субботу?  
— Уэйд, уже половина второго.  
— Цыц, — Уилсон снова широко зевает. — Половина второго для хороших мальчиков, которые спать ложатся после мультиков по телику. А для меня — ёбаные девять утра. Я спал всего…  
Тринадцать часов.  
— …часов пять от силы!  
— Извини, — говорит Питер, прикусывая губу.  
И ему блин правда стыдно. Чудо в перьях.  
— Ладно, дай мне минут сорок. И надыбай мне пока кофе.  
— Хорошо.  
Паркер прямо расцветает. Он кивает Уэйду и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
— Черный, с сахаром! — кричит Уэйд ему вслед.  
— Понял!  
— Питер!  
— Что? — парень останавливается  
— И сигарет.  
— Ладно.  
— Только не пидорских с ментолом.  
— Так и скажу: мне сигареты для крутых гетеросексуальных самцов.  
Питер смеётся и вновь бодро шагает по коридору.  
Уэйд не сдерживает улыбки. Вот же говнюк этот Паркер.


	7. 7. Питер

Проблем с учебой становится все больше. Сна — все меньше. Раньше единственным побегом от реальности была работа в лаборатории. Последнюю неделю она превратилась в пытку.  
Питер и не подозревал, как сильно любит тишину и уединение, пока его их не лишили самым наглым образом.  
Теперь на рабочем месте постоянный цирк и балаган. Уилсон просто не умеет вести себя спокойно или тихо. И сосредотачиваться на чём-то дольше пяти минут. Каждый раз придумывать чем его занять — ещё полбеды. Гораздо хуже, когда у него просыпается настроение поболтать.  
Иногда Питер мечтает оглохнуть, чтобы больше не слышать Уэйда. Но понимает, что тот по такому случаю может и язык жестов выучить, чтобы добиться своего.

Питер тяжело вздыхает и накрывает колпачком пламя спиртовки, от которой Уэйд собирается прикурить.  
— Вон там стоит бутылка с растворителем, которую ты оставил открытой, — говорит Питер. — Если он успел испариться, любая искра его подожжёт.  
Сигарету он тоже отнимает на всякий случай. Выдёргивает у Уэйда изо рта и сминает в руке. Ладонь потом пропахнет табаком, но это малые жертвы.  
— Кто-то не в духе, — делает вывод Уэйд. — Чё случилось, получил пятёрку с минусом?  
— Закрой бутылку и верни в шкаф. А потом включи тягу, — Питер не обращает внимания на подкол. Конечно, с Уэйдом тактика игнорирования — не лучший вариант, но препираться с ним сейчас просто нет сил.  
— Знаешь, Питти, детка, когда ты командуешь, я просто таю! — Уэйд роняет подбородок на сложенные ладони, но с места не двигается. — Но нам нужно придумать стоп-слово.  
— Как насчёт «я оболью тебя растворителем и подожгу, а потом прикурю от твоей бестолковой башки»?  
— Слишком длинно, — морщится Уэйд, совершенно не задетый. — К тому же, у тебя не бестолковая башка, не будь так самокритичен.  
Паркер резко выдыхает, будто кто-то ударил его по груди.  
— Знаешь что, — выдаёт наконец он. — Забей. Проще сделать всё самому.  
— Я тоже так думал! — говорит Уэйд. — А потом на руке мозоли появились.  
— Странно, что до сих пор не появились на языке.  
— Во-от Питер, которого я знаю и люблю! — радуется Уэйд. — Давай, подъеби сильнее, обещаю, что тебе полегчает.  
— От такого легче становится только тем, — цедит Питер, — кто всю свою жизнь посвящает попыткам насолить другим.  
— Вот это сейчас обидно было! — в сердцах восклицает Уилсон, прикладывая руку к груди. — Я свою жизнь посвящаю тому, чтобы нести людям радость!  
— Я в таком случае не человек.  
Если бы у Уэйда было хоть немного такта, он бы отвалил. Посидел бы, поиграл в телефон оставшееся время, а потом радостно свалил бы к своим друзьям, подружкам и веселью до утра. Питера тоже ждало веселье до утра, только совсем другое — с учебниками, лекциями и задачниками.  
Но такта у Уилсона с горошину, и заткнуться вовремя он просто физически не умеет.  
— Блин, Пит, завел бы себе подружку, — не унимается Уэйд, поднимаясь со своего стула и следуя за Паркером к рабочему месту. — Какую-нибудь милашку-отличницу с юбочкой в складочку.  
Перед глазами мелькает образ Гвен, милой Гвен, его единственного друга в темные годы. Гвен, которая так из-за него настрадалась…  
И это становится последней каплей.  
— Или замолчи, — шипит Питер. — Или выметайся. В гробу я видал и тебя, и Эмму, и эту конференцию, и гребаное наказание.  
Паркер поворачивается, ладони сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Какого черта я должен за всех отдуваться? Я в это влип из-за твоего полудурка-дружка, которому место в колонии!  
Уэйд наконец молчит, но Питер уже завёлся.  
— Как будто Фрост нас еще не раскусила! Да знает она и про вечеринку, и про то, что случилось, и вообще про все, что творится в кампусе! Если она хотела саботировать мою работу, могла бы просто отозвать заявку! Но нет, это бы выставило ее величество в дурном свете! Как и наше отчисление! У нас же не факультет, а большая дружная семья с умненькими детишками, и лучше устроить травлю внутри, чем дать хоть кому-то понять, что не все так идеально!  
Питер дышит тяжело и загнанно, к глазам подступают злые слёзы. Он устал и вымотан. И не хочет больше ничего.  
Уилсон смотрит на него совсем безэмоционально. Хотя бы больше не ухмыляется.  
— Ну, теперь-то полегчало? — спрашивает он.  
Паркер молча стягивает с себя халат, кидает его на стул и уходит из лаборатории.  
Нет, не полегчало. Стало только гаже.  
***  
Питер пытается читать какую-то книжку, взятую со стола, но сосредоточиться не получается. Строки ползут, буквы расплываются, и весь текст просто не имеет смысла.  
Надо бы пойти поесть, Питер не ел, кажется, со вчерашнего утра. Но двигаться не хочется.  
Ещё больше, конечно, не хочется встречаться с людьми. Злость всё ещё горит в нём, но она взята под контроль и больше не вырвется.  
Если он постарается избегать провокаций.  
И провокаторов.  
Гарри влетает в комнату, как и всегда в приподнятом настроении. Приятно, что хотя бы у него всё налаживается и ЭмДжей всё-таки ответила ему взаимностью. Питер может искренне радоваться за друга, даже если сам разваливается на части.  
— Чего киснешь? — Гарри падает на его кровать, заставляя подвинуться. — Это что, мой учебник? — он отбирает у Питера книгу. — Решил заняться программированием? А я говорил тебе, бросай свою химию и биологию и иди к нам.  
— Это был учебник? — тускло спрашивает Питер, подкладывая освободившиеся руки под голову. — Вот почему я ни черта не понял.  
— Да я в нём тоже ни черта не понимаю, — признаётся Озборн, откладывая книгу на стол. — Никто в группе не понимает. Так ты не ответил. Чего такой мрачный?  
— Достало всё.  
— Всё? — Гарри приподнимает бровь. — Или все?  
— И то, и другое…  
— Ясно… — Озборн поднимается и вытаскивает из кармана телефон. Что-то быстро печатает и, когда получает уведомление, командует: — Вставай и одевайся во что-нибудь приличное. Пойдем тебя веселить.  
— Плохая идея, — говорит Питер, морщась.  
— Хорошая. Мы с Мэри Джейн хотели сегодня погулять, но она согласилась, что тебе прогулка нужна ещё больше.  
— Ммм, и идея только что стала ещё хуже!  
— Не ворчи, — Гарри пихает его в плечо. — Обещаю, мы все втроём пойдем как друзья. Дружеская встреча. Никаких поцелуйчиков и держаний за ручки.  
— Ну не знаю… Я надеялся подержать тебя за ручку.  
Гарри давится смешком.  
— Вот видишь, ты уже начал язвить. Значит, идёшь на поправку!

Идея всё-таки была ужасной. Гарри и ЭмДжей правда стараются, чтобы он не чувствовал себя неловко, но есть вещи, которые им неподвластны.  
Разговор, например, совсем не клеится. Общие темы есть у Гарри с Питером и у Гарри с его девушкой, но такого, что бы объединяло всех троих, не находится.  
Наверное, стоит чаще общаться с людьми. Ещё бы это не было настолько утомительно…  
— Гарри вроде бы упоминал, что ты занимаешься научными исследованиями, — улыбается ЭмДжей, размешивая сахар в своём кофе.  
— Вроде того. Если успею закончить, через неделю я буду выступать на конференции с результатами.  
— Много работы? — сочувственно спрашивает девушка.  
— Да он бы всё успел, если бы Фрост не заставила его нянчиться с Уилсоном! — заступается Гарри. — Расскажи, как он чуть не угробил рабочий компьютер, когда пытался запустить на нём игры.  
Питер прячет усмешку в ладони. В тот момент, конечно, было абсолютно не смешно.  
— Он просто пытался открыть все подряд программы, которые нашёл на рабочем столе. И компьютер вырубился.  
Чего только стоило лицо Уэйда, когда он увидел синий экран.  
Мэри Джейн тоже смеётся.  
— Да, похоже на него. Наверняка ещё и расстроился, что поиграть не получилось.  
— Точно. Отобрал у меня планшет и установил на него какое-то приложение про принцесс. Залипательная штука…  
А вот Гарри вообще не смешно. Он сердито поджимает губы.  
— Ты, я смотрю, его неплохо знаешь, — говорит он Мэри Джейн.  
— Да, — девушка пожимает плечами. — Мы одно время общались. Ещё на первом курсе.  
Кажется, об этих подробностях Озборн был не осведомлён. И вот как Уэйд умудряется портить кому-то настроение, даже будучи далеко?  
— Он вообще не умеет быть серьёзным, — продолжает рассуждать ЭмДжей, не замечая, как напрягается её парень. — Будто жутко этого боится. И боится сближаться с людьми. У него есть определённая черта, которую не переступишь. Большинство даже не замечает этой черты. Я заметила, и мы крупно поругались. С тех пор уже пару лет кроме как «привет-пока» не говорим друг другу ни слова.  
Питер неожиданно для себя слушает внимательно. На кой чёрт ему знать это о Уэйде? Им осталось терпеть друг друга от силы неделю, а дальше всё, свобода.  
— Жаль девчонок, которые слетаются на него как мотыльки на свет. Я раньше тоже не понимала, но теперь своё окружение выбираю с умом.  
Она слабо улыбается и «незаметно» сжимает ладонь Гарри под столом.  
Озборн немного расслабляется. Тема меняется, и все трое выдыхают с облегчением.  
***  
Следующий день приносит с собой спокойствие, лишь слегка омрачённое чувством стыда. Питер послушно отсиживает положенные лекции, а потом глубоко вздыхает и плетётся к комнате Уэйда. В это время суток вероятнее всего найти его там, на лекции он принципиально не ходит, предпочитая вместо этого поспать подольше.  
Хоть бы он уже проснулся. Питера точит совесть из-за того, что он так вчера сорвался. Уэйд, конечно, всячески его подначивал, но в целом не делал ничего такого, чего не делал всегда. Питер просто извинится и постарается так больше не психовать.  
Парень стучит в дверь и сразу слышит за ней возню.  
— Дааа? — раздаётся голос Уэйда.  
— Ты не спишь? — спрашивает Питер. — Можно тебя на минуту?  
— Ну разве что на минуту, — соглашается тот, топая к двери. Чуть приоткрывает её, высовывая голову. Волосы у него встрёпаны, а губы растянуты в довольной улыбке. Ну, хотя бы не спал.  
— Я хотел извиниться, я…  
— Уэйд! — доносится из комнаты девичий голос. — А ну живо сюда, иначе мы начнём без тебя.  
До Питера долетает звонкий смех.  
— Ой, чёрт, ты не один, — Паркер краснеет и тут же отворачивается. — Я… э… потом поговорим! Удачи!  
— Кто там, Уэйд?  
Питер пролетает по коридору с космической скоростью. И где-то по дороге до него доходит, что голоса, которые он слышал, принадлежали разным девушкам. Краска ещё сильнее заливает его лицо и шею, и Питер нервно смеётся.  
Да уж. В следующий раз лучше просто смску сбросить.

Питер прикрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку скамейки. Он ждёт Уилсона уже минут пятнадцать и за это время успел послушать почти все любимые песни на плеере. Солнце садится за горизонт, и последние его лучи падают Питеру на лицо. Парню хорошо, спокойно и…  
И кто-то выдёргивает наушник из его уха.  
Питер открывает глаза и прослеживает взглядом за Уэйдом, опускающимся на скамью рядом с ним.  
— Даже интересно, что слушает наша отличница, — говорит Уэйд. Через пару секунд он закатывает глаза и возвращает наушник Питеру. — Так и знал, что херню для девочек.  
— Сам ты херня для девочек! — фыркает парень. — А Placebo прекрасны.  
— Ладно, ладно, только не бей, — Уилсон поднимает руки в примирительном жесте. — Так чего хотел-то днём?  
На Паркера вновь накатывает смущение. Чёрт бы побрал его хорошую фантазию и то, что некоторые вещи он просто не может выкинуть из головы.  
— Господи, — умильно говорит Уэйд. — Если мне понадобиться девственница для жертвоприношения, я знаю, где искать.  
— Иди к чёрту, — говорит Питер. — Я хотел извиниться, но теперь уже что-то не хочу.  
— За что извиняться-то?  
Питер поворачивается к нему, всё ещё красный.  
— Я вспылил. А ты попался под руку.  
— Что значит попался под руку? Я тебя провоцировал самым наглющим образом как раз, чтобы ты вспылил. Видишь ли, если держать всё в себе, можно взять и лопнуть. Вот так.  
Уилсон изобразил рукой взрыв.  
— Не очень хочется в один прекрасный день твои мозги от кафеля оттирать.  
— Так ты специально меня достаёшь каждый день? — хмурится Питер.  
Уэйд мягко смеётся и зарывается ладонью в волосы. Паркер невольно наблюдает за этим движением.  
— Ещё скажи, что тебе не нравится наша битва умов.  
— Битва не считается честной, когда оружие только у одного.  
— Вот видишь! — Уэйд восторженно взмахивает руками. — Ты это обожаешь, детка. Бьюсь об заклад, что у твоего соседушки уровень сарказма как у валенка. Приятно встретить достойного противника, а? Ну, признай это!  
Питер криво улыбается и переводит взгляд на свои ладони.  
— Ладно, иногда это поднимает мне настроение, — тихо говорит он. — Но иногда уже сил никаких нет даже на сарказм.  
— Да, беда, — задумчиво тянет Уэйд. — Похоже, нам и правда нужно стоп-слово. Типа, ты говоришь «Уилсон, не еби мне мозг», и я прекращаю?  
— Ммм, а я хотел предложить слово «декантация».  
Уэйд сужает глаза и пихает Паркера локтем.  
— Маленький говнюк! Я теперь знаю, что такое денак… дектан… Бля!  
— ДЕ-КАН-ТА-ЦИ-Я, давай по слогам. Повторить?  
— Паркер, не еби мне мозг! _Это_ моё стоп-слово! А себе бери какое хочешь.  
Питер вновь фыркает, глядя на хохочущего Уэйда. И понимает, что имела в виду ЭмДжей. Несмотря на все свои недостатки, а, может, и благодаря им, Уилсон ужасно обаятельный.  
Хорошо, всё-таки, что Питер в первую очередь всегда думает головой.  
— Я не знаю, что нам делать с лабой, — говорит Паркер, когда Уэйд немного успокаивается. — Мы правда ничего не успеваем. Осталась ерунда, но на это всё равно нужно время.  
Уэйд задумчиво чешет затылок.  
— Никому не рассказывай, что я это скажу… Но… Я могу что-нибудь сделать. Ну, знаешь, такое, где особо не надо думать. И работать со стеклом. И я пообещаю постараться ничего не портить.  
— Нужно свести полученные данные в таблицы. Это скучно, но не особо трудно и сделать надо. Возьмёшься?  
— Без ножа режешь. Возьмусь.  
Уэйд вдруг кидает взгляд куда-то за спину Паркера.  
— Эй, Пит, ты не видишь во мне пары новых дырок? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он, хлопая себя по груди.  
— Э… Нет?  
— А то твой Озборн пытается их во мне просверлить своим взглядом!  
Питер оборачивается. Гарри и впрямь хмуро смотрит на них, остановившись у крыльца общежития.  
Питер машет ему, и Гарри кивает в ответ, но уходить явно не собирается.  
— Кого-то ждёт сцена, — говорит Уэйд.  
— Ладно, я, пожалуй, правда пойду.  
Питер поднимается со скамьи.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он.  
— А, фигня, мы всё-таки в одной связке теперь.  
Уэйд протягивает ему руку.  
— Товарищи по несчастью, а?  
Питер окидывает её взглядом, а затем предупреждает:  
— Целовать не стану.  
— Ну вот вечно ты… Придётся тебя тогда казнить.  
Питер улыбается. Он так много улыбался за последние двадцать минут, что уже немного болят щёки.  
Парень легко сжимает протянутую ладонь, а потом идёт к Гарри.


	8. 8. Уэйд

Это случается как всегда внезапно и ожидаемо в одно и то же время. Ожидаемо, потому что цепь событий, так или иначе приводящих к очередному приступу, замкнулась. Внезапно — потому что замыкается она в тот момент, когда Уэйд к этому совершенно не готов.  
Он играет в баскетбол на площадке позади общежития, и его команда уверенно ведёт в счёте. Он напряжён, сосредоточен, и в его голове одновременно происходит столько всего, что тяжёлым мыслям там просто нет места.  
Как так случается, что перед глазами всё расплывается, замирает, а потом начинает хаотично сотрясаться, Уэйд не знает.  
Он терпит сколько может, забрасывает два мяча, а потом пасует Флэшу и отходит к скамейкам.  
— Живой? — кричит ему Томпсон.  
Уэйд отмахивается от него. Скамья под его ногой дрожит будто от землетрясения. Но никто другой этого не замечает. Значит, этого нет. Этого нет, нет, нет.  
— Живой, — отвечает Уэйд, выпрямляясь насколько позволяют силы и выдавливая улыбку. — Пожрать забыл просто.  
— Забыл он, — скалится Томпсон. — Да ты три раза пожрал, а потом ещё и конфеты точил во время разминки.  
Но беспокойство стирается с его лица.  
Земля сотрясается под ногами. Это редкие, но сильные толчки, и передвигаться приходится неторопливо и равномерно, чтобы не шататься и не выдать себя. Уэйд уходит с площадки. Толчки становятся чаще и сильнее. Несколько раз парень заплетается в ногах и едва не падает, но никто его не видит.  
В голове нарастает гул, напоминающий помехи на радио. Такие, в которых иногда проскакивают слова и даже целые фразы, порой на незнакомых языках. Это чем-то похоже на белый шум.  
Уэйд добирается до угла здания, где его закрывают от случайных взглядов высокие деревья.  
Однажды панические атаки прекратятся. Земля не будет уходить из-под ног. И он просто сможет жить как все остальные, нормальные люди.  
Когда всё проходит, парень стряхивает со лба пот и возвращается в общежитие, чтобы принять душ.

Уэйд врывается в комнату без стука и, бурча что-то себе под нос, валится на кровать Питера, игнорируя удивлённые взгляды.  
— Мне скучно! — наконец ноет он вслух. — Я тут у тебя потусуюсь, окей, Питти?  
Паркер, сидящий за письменным столом, не успевает ответить.  
— Нет, не окей, — говорит Озборн со своей кровати.  
— Ой, — Уэйд поворачивает к нему голову. — Так тебя тоже зовут Питти? Прикольно! А можно я желание загадаю?  
Гарри поворачивается к Питеру, прищурившись. Паркер тяжело вздыхает.  
— Уэйд, ты что-то хотел? — спрашивает он.  
Уилсон скидывает ботинки и по-хозяйски растягивается на его постели, стараясь всё же не сильно намочить подушку Питера влажными после душа волосами.  
— Я же говорю, мне скуууууучно! Хочу посидеть тут. Можете возвращаться к своим ботанским делам, я вам не помешаю.  
Питер закатывает глаза, разворачиваясь на стуле обратно к ноутбуку. «Уэйд» и «не мешать» — несовместимые понятия.  
— Спасибо за разрешение, — цедит Озборн сквозь зубы и резким движением раскрывает учебник. Слышится треск страниц.  
— Да не за что, обращайся, — не может смолчать Уилсон. — Тяжко, наверное, без папули, некому тебя контролировать.  
Гарри поднимает на него полный гнева взгляд.  
— Да, довольно тяжко. Но не так тяжко, как совсем не иметь друзей и тусоваться с ботанами. Что, даже твой бритоголовый дружок не желает с тобой теперь знаться?  
— Гарри… — начинает Питер, но его никто не слышит.  
— Томпсон слишком занят ковырянием в носу. И что значит «не иметь друзей»? Поясни, лапочка, со мной такого никогда не случалось.  
— Так, всё, — Паркер захлопывает крышку ноутбука, прерывая перепалку.  
Он отъезжает от стола, встаёт и подходит к Уэйду.  
— Пошли прогуляемся, раз у тебя шило в одном месте.  
— Гуляять! — вопит тот. — Погоди, только принесу поводок.  
Питер устало вздыхает и идёт к шкафу, чтобы отыскать своё худи.  
— Ты серьёзно? — спрашивает Гарри поражённо. — Тебе ещё анализ доделывать и лабжурнал заполнять с нуля! Чего ты с ним нянчишься? Выстави его и дверь запри. Я даже помогу…  
— Гарри, — Питер так резко оборачивается, что его даже немного заносит.  
Уэйд с восторгом наблюдает за своим товарищем.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но я большой мальчик. Сам разберусь.  
Уэйд корчит Озборну рожу и едва сдерживается, чтобы не выкрикнуть «Выкуси!». На самом деле останавливает его суровое выражение лица повернувшегося Паркера.  
— Я ведь и передумать могу, — говорит парень, одеваясь. — Идём уже.  
Уэйд подрывается с места и догоняет Питера, уже стоящего в дверях. Закидывает руку ему на плечо и, не поворачиваясь, говорит Гарри:  
— Не ссы, верну твоего муженька в целости и сохранности.  
Питер вновь тяжело вздыхает, показывая, как сильно его всё это достало, и выходит из комнаты.

— Это было так необходимо? — спрашивает Паркер, когда они выходят из общежития.  
— Что именно, детка? — Уэйд невинно приподнимает брови.  
— Доставать Гарри.  
— Он первый начал!  
Питер останавливается и сурово смотрит на Уилсона. Глаза грозно поблескивают за стёклами очков. Иногда Питер их надевает, а иногда, видимо, обходится контактными линзами. Уэйд ещё не уловил закономерности, но уверен, что она есть.  
— Как в детском саду, — продолжает тем временем Питер. — Ты специально это делаешь или само собой выходит?  
— Что? — опять спрашивает Уэйд, облизывая губы.  
— Находишь слабые места и давишь на них, чтобы уязвить побольнее, — Питер нервно взмахивает рукой, и это ещё один признак того, что он того и гляди лишится самоконтроля. — Гарри не первый и не последний, с кем ты это проделываешь. И я просто хочу знать почему.  
Они стоят недалеко от входа, и некоторые студенты уже любопытно на них поглядывают.  
Уэйд озирается по сторонам.  
— Есть хочешь? — спрашивает он.  
Питер на мгновение теряет дар речи, а потом отрицательно качает головой.  
— А я хочу, — Уэйд берёт его за локоть и тянет за собой.  
Питер вырывается из хватки, но всё же идёт за ним.  
Убедившись, что Паркер не отстаёт, Уэйд достаёт из кармана сигареты и закуривает. Ещё одна вещь, которая выводит его приятеля из себя.  
— С тобой я тоже так делаю? — спрашивает Уилсон, когда они переходят дорогу.  
— Не знаю. Иногда ты так меня бесишь, что я убить тебя готов.  
Эти слова — как музыка для его ушей.  
— Но ты никогда не говорил того, что могло бы серьёзно меня задеть.  
— Типа «Fall out boy распались»?  
Питер явно борется с собой, но всё же у него вырывается смешок.  
Сигарета заканчивается слишком быстро, а Паркер даже не чихает от дыма. Уэйд щелчком отправляет бычок в полёт и толкает дверь закусочной, первым входя внутрь. Он и правда проголодался.  
Они делают заказ, Питер берёт себе только кофе и греет об него руки, хотя на улице совсем не холодно. Хреново, наверное, быть таким тощим, даже кровь совсем не греет.  
Или на самом деле он рептилоид, маскирующийся под человека…  
Уэйд подвисает, развивая у себя в голове эту мысль. И Питер это замечает.  
— О чём ты думаешь? — спрашивает он.  
— О том, что ты пришелец с планеты рептилоидов, засланный на Землю, чтобы всё разведать, но тебе слишком тут понравилось, и ты уничтожил передатчик и решил остаться.  
— Я даже спрашивать не буду, что натолкнуло тебя на такую мысль, — усмехается тот, немного отодвигая от себя бумажный стакан.  
Уэйд протягивает руку и накрывает пальцы Питера, лежащие на столе.  
— Так и думал. Холодные, как щупальца.  
— Я же рептилоид, — возражает Питер, зачарованно глядя на широкую ладонь Уилсона, на фоне которой его собственная кажется слишком тонкой и хрупкой.  
— Хочешь сказать, у рептилоидов не бывает тентаклей?  
— Это разные классы.  
Длинные пальцы переплетаются с пальцами Уэйда. И если до этого момента Уилсон думал, что Питер — бледня бледнёй, то теперь, на фоне его собственной, кожа Питера кажется даже немного смуглой.  
— Щупальца бывают у головоногих моллюсков, например, — продолжает тот. — А ещё у них голубая кровь.  
— Ну, судя по румянцу у тебя на щеках, кровь у тебя всё-таки красная.  
Питер отдёргивает руку и отшатывается так быстро, что у Уэйда закрадываются сомнения — нет ли у него, случайно, суперсил?  
Лицо Паркера становится ещё алее.  
— Тогда получается, что Спок — головоногий моллюск? — продолжает Уилсон, будто ни в чём не бывало. — О боже, и у него есть тентакли?! Как думаешь, где он их прячет?  
Питер немного расслабляется.  
— Ешь давай быстрее, — командует он. — Мне правда ещё кучу работы надо сделать.  
— Как фкажефь, — говорит Уэйд, заталкивая в рот котлету. — А бывают втягивающиеся тентакли? Типа, например, видишь японскую школьницу и просто достаёшь их в нужный момент, чтобы…


	9. 9. Питер

Он готов. Готов ко всему, что может его поджидать.  
Питер почти не спал предыдущей ночью, зато придумал миллион каверзных вопросов, которые могли задать ему члены жюри. Ну и, конечно же, ответил на них. Он продумал все до мелочей, и даже придумал план к плану выступления. Уэйд только посмеивался над ним, но, предупрежденный, не лез.  
Странно это признавать, но он и правда помог. Теперь остается последний рубеж — выступить.  
О победе Питер даже не мечтает.  
Он встает в половине шестого и еще раз все повторяет, стараясь особо не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Гарри. Но тот так сладко сопит, что у Питера закрадываются подозрения, что, даже если бы он топал как слон, сосед бы и ухом не повел.  
Вернулся тот всего несколько часов назад и, не раздеваясь, завалился спать.  
И да, Питер немного завидовал. Иногда. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Парень повторяет все по второму кругу. Через час уже приедет автобус, который должен будет доставить их к месту проведения конференции. А значит, пора расталкивать Уэйда.  
Тот, конечно, клятвенно наобещал завести три будильника. Но веры ему никакой.  
Питер сначала звонит. И, как он и ожидал, телефон Уэйда отключен.   
Паркер ругается у себя в голове распоследними словами, которые только приходят на ум. Почему-то начинает казаться, что теперь все пойдет наперекосяк.

Питер барабанит в дверь, особо не церемонясь. И замирает, когда дверь приоткрывается под его стуком.  
Странно. Обычно Уэйд запирается на ночь.  
Памятуя прошлый опыт, Питер заходит, стараясь смотреть куда-нибудь в стену.  
— Уэйд?  
Тишина.  
Парень вздыхает и переводит взгляд на узкую односпальную кровать. Уэйд лежит на животе, подмяв под себя подушку. Одеяло сбилось, открывая голую спину. Хорошо хоть не сползло ниже. Питеру не особо хочется проверять, спит ли Уилсон хотя бы в нижнем белье.  
— Уэйд, — зовет он уже громче.  
— Мфнх, — отвечает тот.  
Ну, хотя бы не помер, и на том спасибо.  
Плечи у Уилсона широкие, и мышцы красиво напрягаются и расслабляются, когда он ворочается. Питер скользит взглядом по ярко выделяющимся на светлой коже многочисленным шрамам и отметинам. Спускается к двум ямочкам на пояснице...  
И встряхивает головой, отгоняя наваждение. Да, Уэйд хорош собой, с этим трудно поспорить. Но если он сейчас не встанет, Питер ему красоту подпортит.  
Паркер склоняется ниже.  
— ТРЕВОГА ПОДЪЕМ! — кричит Питер почти в самое ухо Уилсону.  
Тот рывком откатывается к стене, выставляя перед собой подушку.  
— Какого хуя? — хрипит Уилсон.  
— Тихо, тихо, это я, — Питер отступает на шаг от кровати.  
— Пит? — Уэйд опускает подушку и испуганно смотрит на него. — Как ты блядь сюда попал?  
— Я… Дверь была открыта, и ты не просыпался, и не отвечал на звонки, и я… Я не хотел тебя так сильно напугать!  
— С-сукааа, — тянет Уэйд, садясь на кровати.  
Прячет лицо в ладонях. Руки у него немного трясутся.  
— Выметайся, — говорит он окрепшим голосом.  
— Уэйд, правда, извини…  
— Просто уйди.  
Питер делает как ему велено.

В автобусе Уэйд падает на сидение через проход от Питера и двигается к окну, прикрывая глаза.  
Питер прикусывает губу и думает, как лучше поступить.  
— Если опять начнёшь извиняться, я тебе вломлю, — предупреждает Уилсон.  
Откуда он…  
— Окей…  
— Просто забей.  
— Как скажешь.  
Питер и сам иногда пугается, если резко просыпается из-за чего-то. Но такого дикого, животного ужаса, какой был в глазах Уэйда, он ни разу не испытывал и не встречал у других. Может быть, ему снился дурной сон? Или… Ну, мало ли.  
Питер хочет спросить. Питер хочет ещё раз извиниться. Питер хочет сесть рядом и сморозить какую-нибудь дурь, чтобы Уэйд оживился и вновь стал прежним. Не таким злым и бледным.  
Может быть, коснуться его, чтобы успокоить. Так ведь поступают нормальные люди? Гарри постоянно кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, хлопает по спине, иногда даже по голове треплет. И у него это выходит естественно, как дышать. Уэйд тоже касается, только совсем не так. Он щипает, дёргает, тыкает и щекочет. Делает всё, чтобы достать.  
Когда Питер пытается кого-то коснуться невзначай, это просто катастрофа. Выходит нелепо, неловко и странно. И, чаще всего, не к месту. Поэтому со временем он даже пытаться прекратил.  
Но сейчас так хочется попытаться ещё один разок.  
Питер сжимает ладони в кулаки. А затем быстро пересаживается на место рядом с Уэйдом, касаясь плечом плеча.  
Тот приоткрывает глаза и косится на него.  
— Там солнце, — выдаёт Паркер первое, что приходит в голову.  
— Какое нахуй солнце в такую рань? — хрипло спрашивает Уэйд.  
Он двигается ближе к окну, избегая тактильного контакта. Питер стискивает зубы.  
Кажется, он тоже нашёл черту, о которой говорила ЭмДжей.

Ближе к концу пути Уэйд становится прежним. Он начинает криво ухмыляться, нести какую-то чушь и радоваться всему, что происходит за окном. Всему. Абсолютно всему.  
— Эй! Эй! Смотри! Бомж на столб ссыт! — орёт он на весь автобус. — Питер, ну смотри, ты не смотришь!  
На них оборачиваются удивлённые студенты, и Питер краснеет, вжимаясь в сидение.  
Если это месть, то очень изощрённая.  
— Ну блин, уже проехали! — расстраивается Уэйд. — Ого, это что, собака? Ты посмотри, она больше на теленка похожа! Теленок Баскервиллей!  
Следующие несколько минут Уэйд развлекается тем, что переделывает названия известных фильмов на коровий лад, типа «Мычание телят» или «Рога, вымя, два бидона». А потом в сердцах признается, что ненавидит коров.  
Питер слушает вполуха, потому что иначе от всего этого несвязного потока слов и жестов может лопнуть голова. Но он рад, что Уэйд оклемался. Или, по крайней мере, делает вид, что оклемался.  
***  
Они проходят регистрацию, но до самой конференции еще куча времени. Все участники слоняются по холлу и общаются между собой. Если бы Питер был без Уилсона, он бы просто стоял в сторонке. Но Уэйд заставляет его пройти по всему помещению в поисках «симпатичных девуль».  
— Боже, я нашел идеальный вариант для тебя! — с жаром шепчет Уэйд ему в ухо, тыкая пальцем куда-то в сторону. — Смотри на ту блонди с ободочком!  
Питер поворачивает голову в указанном направлении.  
И сердце пропускает удар.  
— Хэй, она тоже на нас смотрит! Маши ей, бревно!  
Уэйд сам широко улыбается и машет рукой.  
— Ооо, она идет к нам! Не проеби свой шанс, малыш!  
— Уэйд, это…  
— Питер? Так и знала, что ты будешь здесь, — Гвен подходит к ним, смущенно улыбаясь. — Привет.  
— Привет, — выдыхает Паркер.  
Губы пересыхают.  
— Привет-привет! — тянет Уилсон. — Так вы уже знакомы? Ну, тогда вам будет о чем поболтать! Пойду покурю!  
И он бесстыже сваливает.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Питер, приглаживая волосы.  
Дурак. Конечно же она должна была быть здесь. Они, по сути, занимались одной и той же проблемой, но с разных сторон.  
— Хороший вопрос. Я выступаю? — Гвен смеется, опуская взгляд. — Думаю, ты тоже.  
— Да…  
— В конце концов, мы начинали проект вместе.  
Да, это тоже. Чёрт побери… Возможность встретить Гвен здесь ни разу не приходила ему в голову.  
— Ну… как у тебя дела? — спрашивает девушка.  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит Питер. — А ты как?  
— В целом неплохо. Быть студентом и правда так классно, как нам казалось.  
Питер улыбается и кивает.  
— Оборудование в лабораториях получше. И дурацких предметов поменьше.  
— И люди. Так много новых интересных людей!  
Паркер смущённо смотрит в потолок и прячет руки в карманах.  
Гвен прищуривается, разглядывая его.  
— Ой, я забыла, для тебя это не плюс, а минус. Всё ещё избегаешь человеческого общества?  
Она не пытается обидеть, но Питер чувствует укор совести.  
— Ну что ты, хожу на тусовки каждый день! — говорит он. — На самом деле, у меня появились новые друзья… Так что, не всё так плохо, как было в школе.  
— Новые друзья и новый напарник? — девушка изгибает бровь.  
Питер наконец заставляет себя посмотреть Гвен в лицо.  
— Ты про Уэйда? Нет, он…  
А кто он, собственно? Друг? Это вряд ли. Их и приятелями с трудом можно назвать.  
Уэйд скорее неприятность. Его собственная ходячая неприятность. Но, нельзя не признать, он привносит в серые будни Питера немного веселья.  
Много веселья.  
Ааа, чёрт.  
— Он помогает, — говорит наконец Питер. — Иногда. Но чаще мешает. Расскажи лучше про себя. Как учёба, как жизнь? Встречаешься с кем-нибудь?  
Последнее срывается с языка совершенно случайно.  
Лицо Гвен расцветает.  
— Да… Уже какое-то время. Мы учимся вместе. А ты? Нашел себе пару?  
— Да как-то не до того было, — признается Питер. — Учёба отнимает всё свободное время.  
— Ты вообще не изменился, — Гвен теребит рукав своего свитера. — Два года уже прошло, а?  
— Даже больше.  
— Может, хватит уже от меня бегать? Было бы неплохо, если бы ты хоть иногда отвечал на мои сообщения.  
Питер холодеет. Кончики пальцев начинает покалывать.  
— Прости, я…  
— Знаю, знаю, так занят, что некогда проверить почту. Но я правда по тебе скучаю. Мы ведь… Мы были хорошими друзьями раньше. Почему бы не попытаться это вернуть?  
Она чертовски права. Всё это время он не выходил на контакт из-за чувства вины. Но, кажется, и впрямь пора оставить прошлое в прошлом и двигаться дальше.  
— Хорошо. Обещаю ответить на каждое твоё сообщение, — говорит парень. — Ты ещё убьёшься читать мои ответы.  
Гвен заметно расслабляется и тянется, чтобы обнять его за шею. Питер отвечает на объятие. И только теперь осознаёт, насколько сильно скучал.

Уэйд уже, кажется, нашёл себе новых друзей. Он стоит чуть в стороне ото входа с группой вышедших покурить студентов и что-то им увлечённо рассказывает. Питер надеется, что не те истории про бомжей и коров, которые он слушал всю дорогу.  
Паркер топчется на месте, не решаясь подойти. Уэйду с ними явно интересно. А он сам сейчас даже язвить не в состоянии, слишком смятён и ошарашен внезапной встречей. Да и чем ближе час выступления, тем сложнее ему взять себя в руки. Но возвращаться внутрь тоже не хочется.  
Питер огибает здание и выходит в небольшой квадратный сквер.  
Уэйд налетает на него словно ураган и едва не валит с ног.  
— Чё как, мужик? — спрашивает он, закидывая руку Питеру на плечо. — Рассказывай давай.  
— Что тебе рассказывать? — морщится парень, пытаясь высвободиться.  
Он уходит вперёд, но Уилсон догоняет, подстраиваясь под его шаг.  
— Про блонди рассказывай!  
— Это Гвен. Мы учились вместе…  
— И всё?  
— И раньше встречались.  
— О боже. Что ж ты сразу не сказал, что она бывшая. Я бы помог тебе сбежать. Я в этом профессионал!  
— Не сомневаюсь, — фыркает Паркер, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты разве не видел моего перепуганного лица?  
— Да оно у тебя вечно перепуганное, будто на горизонте ядерный гриб, — отмахивается Уэйд. — Вот даже сейчас. Сейчас-то чего ссышь?  
Питер сдавливает пальцами плечи, почти оставляя на них синяки.  
— Не ссу.  
— Выступать боишься? — догадывается Уэйд.  
Это ещё слабо сказано. Питер уже в красках представляет, как задрожат колени и ком застрянет в горле, и голос даст петуха в самый ответственный момент. Когда в школе они работали вместе с Гвен, она всегда брала на себя эту ношу.  
— В общем, мне смотреть на тебя больно. Научу секретной технике медитации буддистских монахов, — понижает голос Уилсон.  
Он останавливается, и Питеру не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как замереть на месте.  
— Ну? — спрашивает он, приподняв бровь.  
— Повторяй за мной. Сначала сделай вот так.  
Уэйд поднимает правую руку чуть выше головы.  
Питер закатывает глаза, но повторяет его движение.  
— А потом резко махни и скажи «А пошло оно всё нахуй».  
— А пошло оно всё на фиг, — говорит Паркер, опуская руку. — Не полегчало.  
— Потому что надо матом, ну чего ты какой! — возмущается Уэйд. — Давай, с тобой ничего не случится, если ты матюкнёшься.  
— Отстань.  
Питер смеётся, но Уилсон настроен серьёзно.  
— Да ладно, я тебе потом даже рот с мылом вымою, только скажи это.  
Теперь это становится делом принципа для них обоих.  
— Нее… — тянет Питер.  
Уэйд вдруг придвигается к нему, коварно поблёскивая глазами. Заставляет попятиться.  
— Боишься, что ушки завянут, принцесса? — спрашивает он, продолжая наступать.  
Питер делает ещё несколько шагов назад, но вдруг упирается спиной в широкий ствол дерева. И давно они успели сойти с тропинки на газон?  
Отступать некуда, и Уилсон подбирается совсем близко, придавливая его к дереву локтем.  
— Отпущу, если пошлёшь меня нахуй, — обещает он.  
Паркер оглядывается по сторонам, насколько ему позволяет ситуация.  
— Все уже ушли. Нам пора.  
— Неа. Пойдем, когда я скажу.  
Питер встречается с Уэйдом взглядом. У Уилсона и раньше не было никакого понятия о личном пространстве. Сейчас же он вообще непозволительно близко. Практически вплотную. Так, что Питер может разглядеть серые вкрапления в голубой радужке. Две рытвинки от оспин — на лбу и подбородке. И даже… О, чёрт. Веснушки? Серьёзно?  
Уилсон точно так же пристально разглядывает его в ответ. Но Питер старается об этом не думать.  
Паркер приоткрывает пересохшие губы, скользя по ним кончиком языка.  
И выговаривает:  
— Отъебись.  
Уэйд скалится, демонстрируя ряд ровных зубов. И отступает, давая Питеру свободу.  
— Фу, Паркер. И этими губами ты целуешь учебник по химии?


	10. 10. Уэйд

До этого дня Уэйд искренне считал Питера самым большим задротом на свете. Как оказалось, он жестоко ошибался. Его Питти был ещё классным парнем. И, если подумать, не таким уж и занудным.  
Несколько часов конференции были одними из самых скучных в жизни Уэйда. Он вообще слабо понимал, о чём ведётся речь. А все вокруг блин сидели так, будто он тут самый тупой.  
Уилсон только имел слабое представление о том, что рассказывал сам Питер. Потому что тот ему объяснил. Насильно объяснил. На случай, если жюри доебётся до их соавторства. Ну, чтобы показать им, что он тоже не пальцем деланный.  
Тема выступления горячей блондиночки чем-то напоминала тему Питера. Она тоже говорила что-то о создании новых видов лекарств ото всяких болячек вроде рака или СПИДа. Только Питер этим занимался в теории, синтезируя активные вещества и на компьютере анализируя их возможные свойства, а Гвен на практике ставила опыты над какими-то бактериями.  
Придумал бы кто-нибудь эту хероту лет пятнадцать назад, тогда, может быть, его мать была бы ещё жива.  
Не суть.  
В общем, потные извращенцы из жюри то ли решили, что задница Гвен лучше задницы Питера, то ли пришли к выводу, что её работа интереснее, но победа отошла ей.  
Паркер не особо расстроился.  
Правда, всё-таки выбил себе место у окна на обратной дороге, и Уэйду со скуки пришлось пиздеть с соседями.

Когда они вылезают из автобуса, Питер сразу же направляется в общагу.  
Уэйд перегораживает ему дорогу.  
— Э! А отметить?  
Паркер задумчиво прикусывает губу.  
— Ну, наверное, можно.  
— Отлично! Тут как раз неподалёку есть бар…  
Питер натянуто улыбается.  
— Мне ещё двадцати одного нет.  
— И что? — Уилсон закатывает глаза. — Хочешь сказать, у тебя нет фальшивых документов?  
— Откуда? — Питер разводит руками.  
Да уж. Как всё плохо.  
— Как ты тогда мне сигареты покупал?  
— Так продавали.  
— Пиздец. Ты же выглядишь лет на пятнадцать.  
— Чего? — Паркер гневно щурится. — Это ты выглядишь на тридцать. А уровень сознания как у пятилетнего.  
— Ой, вот не надо. Шестилетнего и не годом меньше!  
Уэйд качает головой. Прибухнуть, чтобы отпраздновать окончание этого мозгоёбства, ему хочется. А в одну харю — это уже алкоголизм.  
— Ладно, ща чего-нибудь сообразим. Доберёмся до супермаркета.  
Они скидываются на бутылку «Уэйд-это-точно-можно-пить?», и Питер становится совсем уж каким-то напряженным.  
Уэйд поздно вспоминает, что Пит у него трезвенник-праведник, но раз уж сам согласился и послушно за ним следует, то это, наверное, и не важно.  
Они идут к Уэйду в комнату, и оба на секунду замирают, глядя на развороченную постель и подушку, которую Уэйд в итоге со злости отбросил в противоположный угол. Еще где-то там валяется телефон, который он выключил к черту из-за звонка отца. Собственно говоря, вчера он был настолько не в себе, что даже дверь закрыть забыл. Так что в сегодняшнем инциденте вины Питера не было. Это все исключительно он сам.  
Уэйд наспех расправляет покрывало на кровати и достает оставшиеся с вечеринки пластиковые стаканы.  
Питер мнется, не решаясь сесть.  
— Да не ссы, падай куда хочешь, — говорит ему Уэйд, разливая бухло. — Если вдруг увидишь, как что-то шевелится, просто замри и задержи дыхание.  
Питер нервно хихикает и опускается на угол кровати.  
Уэйд протягивает ему стакан.  
— Мы лоханулись и сока не купили. Так что пей залпом.  
Питер пытается выдавить из себя улыбку. Он принюхивается к стакану, а затем поднимает взгляд на Уэйда.  
— Ну… За то, что мучение кончилось?  
Уилсон согласно кивает и опрокидывает своё пойло. Питер делает то же самое.  
Всё-таки смелый пацан. Был бы ещё чуть раскованнее и увереннее… Впрочем, ничего такого, чего нельзя исправить. Социализация — это пиздец, но и её можно сделать своей сучкой.  
— Вообще-то, ты должен это признать, порой было довольно весело, — говорит Уэйд, наливая по второму кругу.  
Паркер обмахивает покрасневшее лицо и пытается заново научиться дышать.  
— Иногда, — выдавливает он наконец, утирая выступившие слёзы. — Ладно, часто. Ты не такой придурок, как мне раньше казалось.  
— Оууу, — Уэйд поджимает губы. — Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш!  
Он отставляет выпивку в сторону и сгребает Питера в объятия, влажно чмокая в щёку.  
Паркер смешно пищит и пытается вырваться, но получается у него не особо.  
— Ладно, ладно, раз уж мы перешли ко взаимным комплиментам, то ты не такой ботан, как мне раньше казалось.  
Уэйд наконец выпускает свою жертву из хватки и тянется за стаканами.  
— Вторая пойдет лучше. За обманчивое первое впечатление!  
***  
Воображаемые друзья появились у Уэйда после смерти матери. Всё вокруг было плохо настолько, насколько вообще могло. Весь мир был к нему враждебен. Настоящих друзей у него не было, и Уэйд не особо их стремился завести. Но грызущее одиночество на него давило, и ему ужасно хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить.  
Так и появились тройняшки. С именами Уэйд особо не заморачивался и звал их Красный, Жёлтый и Белый — по цветам их одежды.  
Красный успокаивал его, когда отец в очередной раз на нём срывался. Белый и Жёлтый всегда ходили вдвоём и частенько сопровождали его в школе. Уэйд, конечно же, осознавал, что их не существует. И никогда не разговаривал с воображаемыми друзьями при посторонних. Он просто играл, но эта игра делала его жизнь немного проще.  
С годами Красный, Белый и Жёлтый окончательно стёрлись из памяти. В подростковый возраст Уэйд вступил уже с кучей настоящих друзей. Людей, которые его любили, которые хотели находиться с ним рядом. Так продолжается и по сей день. Он постоянно окружен людьми и старается как можно реже оставаться в одиночестве.  
Однако его фантазии напомнили о себе неожиданным и странным образом во время одной из первых пьянок на первом курсе. Всех деталей Уэйд не запомнил, ему потом рассказывали об этом, а кто-то ещё и видео показывал. На видео он, едва стоя на ногах, орёт на стену, угрожая расправой. Его не менее пьяные друзья надрывают животы от хохота и только подзуживают его. Заканчивается видео тем, что он спотыкается и едва не падает, но его успевают вовремя подхватить и, видимо, увести обратно в общагу.  
И всё бы ничего. Но из того вечера Уэйд очень хорошо помнит лишь одно. Орал он не на пустое место, а на стоящего у стены ублюдка. Пацан был уродливым, тощим и кожа его отливала жёлтым воском. Уэйду сразу не понравился этот нарик и то, как он на Уэйда смотрел. Насмешливо и высокомерно. Уилсон пытался сначала предупредить, чтобы тот свалил по-хорошему, но ублюдок только раззявил свой кривой рот и выплюнул:  
— Или что?  
Тут-то у Уэйда и сорвало крышу.  
Его кенты дружно сказали «допился», и Уэйд был с ними согласен.  
Но в следующий раз нариков было двое. Первый — уже знакомый ходячий труп. Второй был внешне точной его копией, только бледной словно смерть. Он всё время дёргался, тревожно оглядывался по сторонам и вздрагивал от любого резкого звука. Их никто не видел или же просто не обращал на них внимания.  
Уэйд тогда пытался склеить девочку, но девочка попалась не из простых.  
Странные близнецы смотрели на него в упор.  
— Кто-нибудь, выколите мне глаза, — громко сказал тот, что пожелтее. — Он просто жалок. Как в пятом классе, когда он пытался поцеловать ту чику из параллельного и получил по шарам.  
Бледный вздрогнул, прикрывая пах.  
— А если и эта ударит? Или снова кому-нибудь расскажет… Помнишь, как его потом её мама отчитывала? — Голосок у него был тонкий, противный и дрожащий.  
Уэйд извинился перед собеседницей и направился к нарикам.  
Откуда они могли это знать? Кто они? Откуда они вообще взялись?!  
— Он даже нас не вспомнил, — фыркнул жёлтый. — Всегда был немного туповат.  
Уилсон резко затормозил, не доходя до близнецов несколько шагов. Люди вокруг начали удивлённо на него поглядывать.  
И в этот момент Уэйд узнал своих выдуманных школьных друзей — Белого и Жёлтого.

Теперь они приходят всякий раз, как Уэйд ужирается в жопу. Он уже привык и научился их игнорировать. И, к тому же, они стали своеобразным индикатором того, что наливать ему больше не надо. Иногда они молчат, иногда отвешивают комментарии. Но они — меньшая из его проблем.  
***  
— Ща блеванёт, — радостно говорит Жёлтый, садясь на соседнюю кровать и поджимая под себя костлявые ноги.  
Уэйд не смотрит в его сторону, он смотрит только на Питера.  
— Только не говори мне, — восклицает Уэйд, — что ты фанат Тарантино!  
Питер красный и разморённый от алкоголя. Глаза блестят, волосы растрепались, а с губ не сходит улыбка. Странно видеть его настолько расслабленным. Он будто Кай, в чьём сердце только что растаял осколок льда. Тогда получается, что Уэйд — Герда.  
— Тарантино гений! — решительно говорит Питер, откидываясь затылком на кровать.  
Они оба давно уже сползли на пол, тут оказалось гораздо удобнее.  
— Это то, что я всегда говорю! — Уэйд так активно жестикулирует, что случайно смахивает стакан. Хорошо хоть пустой. — Это ж надо уметь снимать такие бессмысленные, но такие наполненные смыслом вещи! Какой твой любимый фильм?  
Питер задумывается на несколько мгновений. Между бровей залегает складка.  
— Наверное, всё-таки «Бешеные псы». А твой?  
— «Убить Билла», конечно же! — Уэйд вскакивает на ноги. — Катаны — это охуительно!  
Он размахивает в воздухе двумя невидимыми катанами.  
— Если бы я был супергероем, я бы везде ходил с катанами!  
— И что бы ты с ними делал? — спрашивает Питер. — Супергерои не убивают и не калечат.  
— Значит, я был бы суперзлодеем, — ничуть не расстраивается Уилсон. — Катана-мэн. Чёрный самурай. Красно-чёрный самурай!  
— Человек-говнюк, — предлагает Питер.  
— Да иди ты! — Уэйд наклоняется, чтобы щёлкнуть его по носу, но Паркер успевает увернуться. — А если б ты меня обидел?  
— Тебя обидишь, — смеётся Питер.  
— Bang-bang… — начинает вдруг петь Уэйд. — My baby shot me down.  
С этими словами он валится на кровать, изображая из себя труп.  
Видимо, не очень убедительно — Питер только сильнее ржёт.  
Уэйд смотрит в потолок, тяжело дыша. Паркер тоже затихает и садится вполоборота к нему.  
До Уэйда вдруг доходит, что это своеобразное прощание. Поэтому, видимо, Пит так легко согласился с ним пойти.  
Уилсон переворачивается на бок.  
— Я буду немного скучать по лабе, — признаётся он.  
— Ты можешь заходить когда захочешь. Теперь я буду там почти безвылазно.  
Но они оба знают, что Уэйд не придёт.  
— Ты можешь приходить на тусы. Внесу тебя в список vip-гостей.  
Питер грустно улыбается и подтягивает колени к груди.  
Он не придёт тем более.  
Они живут в разных, не соприкасающихся мирах. И у такой дружбы просто не было бы шансов.  
— Можно личный вопрос? — Уэйд выдыхает, проводя пальцем по губам.  
— Угу, — тянет Питер. — Но тогда я тоже задам личный вопрос.  
— Это честно, — Уилсон усмехается. — Ты гей?..  
Питер вздрагивает и отворачивается, будто вопрос его оскорбил. Зачем поворачивается обратно, выдавливая кривую улыбку.  
— Так заметно? — спрашивает он. — Не то, чтобы я это скрывал, но у таких как Томпсон и без того полно поводов меня доставать.  
— Я знал! — восклицает Уэйд, хлопая ладонью по матрасу. — Так и знал, что Озборн не просто так вокруг тебя прыгает!  
— Озборн? — Питер хмурится, а затем вновь улыбается. — Нет, мы просто друзья. Ему ЭмДжей нравится. А мне… Ну, на данный момент, наверное, никто.  
Уилсон приподнимает бровь.  
— Что, никаких грязных фантазий про Озборна? — недоверчиво спрашивает он.  
— Боже, нет, — смущенно смеется Питер. — Он мой друг. Я никогда не думал о нем… в таком ключе.  
— А зря. Если бы я был геем, я бы к нему подкатил.  
— И получил бы по носу, ты его бесишь.  
— Пфф, — фыркает Уэйд. — Я бы вел себя с ним совсем не так, как сейчас.  
— Да? — Питер закусывает губу и поворачивает к нему голову. — И что бы ты делал?  
— Ну, осыпал бы комплиментами, — начинает загибать пальцы Уэйд. — Не ебал бы мозг и охренительно отсасывал. Не знаю, как у геев, но со мной бы это сработало!  
Паркер смотрит на свои коленки. Затем снова встречается с Уэйдом взглядом.  
— Так что, ни одна девчонка в кампусе не умеет отсасывать?  
Уилсон растягивает губы в ухмылке.  
— Ты бы удивился, какие таланты скрыты в людях, которых ты видишь на парах каждый день… — загадочно тянет он.  
— Все вокруг думают, что ты просто ветреный бабник, — говорит Питер.  
— А ты что думаешь? — Уэйд вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
— Я не знаю, что думать. Поэтому и спрашиваю. Неужели среди всех, с кем ты был, не нашлось девушки, с которой тебе хотелось бы остаться?  
Уэйд задумывается на несколько мгновений. Питер начинает думать, что тот не станет отвечать.  
— Они первые уходят, знаешь, — говорит он тихо. — Напридумывают себе невесть чего, а потом расстраиваются, что я не соответствую их ожиданиям.  
— И чего же они ждут? — Питер наклоняется к нему, чтобы лучше слышать.  
Уилсон усмехается.  
— Если б я знал, Питти, если б я знал… Но чаще всего я слышу упрёки в бесчувственности и в том, что мне плевать на всех кроме самого себя.  
— Я думаю, это не правда… — Питер опускает взгляд и скользит языком по губам.  
— Может и правда.  
— Уэйд, ты заботишься о других! — воинственно говорит Паркер.  
Уилсон зачарованно наблюдает за огнём, загорающимся у него в глазах.  
— Даже о тех, кто этого не стоит. Как Томпсон, например. Ты раз за разом спасаешь его от отчисления! И… — он сбивается и продолжает уже тише и не так решительно. — И обо мне ты тоже заботился. Не давал мне слететь с катушек и успокаивал меня… И когда бесил, это тоже было своеобразной заботой. Чёрт, Уэйд… Даже там, в бассейне, ты мог спокойно меня бросить, но не сделал этого!  
Уэйд задерживает дыхание.  
— Не надо! — пищит Белый с соседней кровати.  
Уилсону часто приходят в голову странные мысли. И пусть со стороны всегда кажется, что действует он порывисто и спонтанно… На деле он успевает взвесить все риски.  
Губы Питера влажно поблёскивают в электрическом освещении. Уэйд приподнимается на локте и опускает ладонь на затылок парня. Питер смотрит на него словно загипнотизированный.  
Уэйд подаётся вперёд и целует его. Язык скользит между приоткрывшихся губ.  
В ушах нарастает шум. Сердце Питера бьётся быстро и громко. Он не отвечает на поцелуй, но и не пытается отстраниться.  
Уилсон первый отстраняется с тихим вздохом.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Питер, открывая глаза.  
Может быть, просто рефлекс. Может, нет.  
Уэйд слабо улыбается.  
— Проверял, вдруг я на самом деле бисексуал. Целоваться ты, кстати, не умеешь.  
— Ты не бисексуал. И кто сказал, что я хотел с тобой целоваться? — спрашивает Питер. — То, что я гей, не значит, что я целуюсь с кем попало.  
Жёлтый заходится диким смехом. Белый стонет:  
— Ну я же говорил!  
— Прости, Питер. Я просто пьяный.  
Прекрасное оправдание любой происходящей херне.  
— Ты — «кто попало»! — восторженно повизгивает Жёлтый. — Ой не могу, держите меня!  
— Ничего, — выдыхает Питер. — Просто не делай так больше, пожалуйста.  
— Без проблем.  
Уэйд откатывается к стене.  
Следующие несколько минут единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину комнаты, остаётся гиений ржач Жёлтого.


	11. 11. Питер

**_Oh, I’m wishing you’re here, but I’m wishing you’re gone  
I can’t have you and I’m only gonna do you wrong _ **

— Ты меня даже не слушаешь.  
— Слушаю, — говорит Питер. — Ты сказал, что уедешь на выходные с ЭмДжей к её родителям. Поздравляю.  
— Если бы ты слушал, — вздыхает Гарри, — ты бы знал, что не с чем тут поздравлять!  
Питер слабо улыбается.  
— Я поздравляю с тем, что у вас всё так серьёзно. Я правда очень рад за тебя.  
— Спасибо, — Гарри оттаивает. — Ты б себе кого нашёл. В жизни есть не только учёба, знаешь ли.  
— Знаю, — Питер сворачивается клубком на кровати. — Ещё работа.  
Гарри вздыхает.  
— Ты такой невыносимый, когда не хочешь разговаривать. Но я твой друг. И мне не плевать на то, что с тобой происходит. У ЭмДжей есть знакомый парень… Может, организовать вам встречу?  
— Только попробуй, — говорит Питер. — Серьёзно, Гарри. За два года я успел накопить компромат на тебя. Начнёшь меня с кем-то сводить — он окажется у твоей подружки.  
— Пит, я ведь как лучше хочу…  
Паркер натягивает одеяло до подбородка. Его немного трясёт. Он пытается справиться с подступающим раздражением.  
— Ты совсем раскис в последнее время. Я думал, что после конференции это всё закончится.  
— Всё нормально, — отвечает Питер, зевая. — Давай уже спать, а? Завтра вставать в семь.  
— Это же не из-за Уилсона? — Гарри игнорирует его последнюю реплику.  
Что бы он ещё понимал…  
— Питер, ты можешь, пожалуйста, пообещать мне одну вещь?  
— Смотря какую. Вдруг ты возьмёшь с меня обещание пробежать голым под окнами ректора.  
— Не влюбляйся в него.  
— В ректора?  
— Блядь, Питер!  
Повисает напряжённая тишина. Паркер съеживается ещё больше.  
— Он мерзкий. Непостоянный. И живёт, чтобы досаждать другим. Ты и сам всё это прекрасно знаешь. Я… Я не знаю, какие парни тебе нравятся, всё то время, что мы знакомы, ты даже не говорил ни о ком. Но если всё, что говорила ЭмДжей, правда…  
— Хорошо, я обещаю, — перебивает его Питер. — Это вообще не проблема. Я не из-за Уэйда переживаю. Я не могу пока тебе объяснить. Прости.  
Гарри вроде бы успокаивается.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо.  
— Теперь-то можно поспать?  
— Да. Спокойной ночи, Пит.

Питер закрывает глаза и пытается очистить голову от тяжёлых мыслей. Не выходит.  
Влюбиться в Уэйда было бы проклятием.  
Не потому, что он мерзкий. Как раз наоборот. Уэйд яркий и необычный. Он обаятельный, красивый, умный — хоть и любит прикидываться дурачком — и заботливый. В него влюблены очень многие. Может быть, даже больше, чем он сам думает.  
И разве кто-то вроде Питера мог бы с ними состязаться? В нем ведь вообще нет ничего интересного.  
И даже если случилось бы чудо и Уэйд выбрал его… Смог бы Уэйд ему довериться и открыться? Позволил бы подобраться так близко к себе, как еще никто и никогда не подбирался?  
Это маловероятно.  
К тому же, нельзя сбрасывать со счетов тот факт, что Уэйд все-таки гетеросексуал до мозга костей.  
И пусть он сам вчера его поцеловал, это ничего не доказывает. Только то, что Уэйд и впрямь был пьян. Они оба были.  
Питер касается губ подушечками пальцев. Обводит их по контуру.  
Это всё-таки было довольно мило. Хоть и имело свои последствия.

А Гарри... Гарри то ли ткнул пальцем в небо и оказался прав, то ли и впрямь неплохо его знает. Только с этим разговором он опоздал.  
Влюбиться в Уэйда было бы проклятием. И Питер уже проклят.  
***  
Уилсон за дальним столиком ковыряет булку. Он разламывает ее на несколько частей и выкладывает из них что-то на тарелке.  
Зрелище вообще довольно странное, потому что Уэйд, который держит еду в руках и не ест её — это нонсенс.  
Питер отхлебывает остывший кофе и только надеется, что пялится не слишком откровенно. Но сделать с собой ничего не может.  
Он вообще пришел сюда поучиться. В библиотеке не разрешают есть и пить, а в кофейне обычно так же тихо в это время суток. И есть кофе. Много кофе.  
Только вот лекции отложены в сторону. Ручка заткнута за ухо. А на раскрытой тетради пятно от стакана.  
Уэйд сидит один, что вообще для него странно. Может быть, ждёт кого-нибудь.  
Питер как распоследний трус не подходит и наблюдает за ним с безопасного расстояния. И нет, он не сталкерит. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.  
Хорошо, что тут нет Озборна, он бы головой о стол побился от того жалкого зрелища, что представляет из себя Питер.  
Он и сам готов побиться головой о стол вот хоть прямо сейчас.  
Уэйд увлечённо играется с кусочками булки и не замечает ничего вокруг.  
Паркер прячет усмешку в ладони и на несколько мгновений перестаёт пялиться, переводя взгляд на свой кофе.  
А когда снова поднимает голову, Уэйд уже сидит ровно и смотрит на него в упор.  
Бумажный стаканчик выскальзывает из рук и едва не падает. Питер в панике его ловит, но кофе всё равно выплёскивается через край и попадает на конспект.  
Питер еле сдерживается, чтобы не отшвырнуть чёртов стакан в сторону. И снова испуганно глядит на Уилсона.  
Тот гаденько усмехается и салютует ему.  
Питер машет рукой в ответ. Может быть, всё же подойти? Просто поздороваться, узнать, как у него дела.  
Пока он мешкает, момент уже упущен. Уэйд легко поднимается из-за стола и направляется к выходу, выуживая из кармана сигареты.  
Так даже лучше. Пока он курит, Питер сможет собраться с мыслями и придумать, как завести диалог. Может быть, пошутить?  
Но, как назло, в голову вообще ничего не лезет. А, плевать. Разговаривать с Уэйдом всегда просто — он может болтать за двоих. Питер просто встанет и подойдёт к нему, когда он вернётся. А дальше всё сложится как-нибудь само.  
Но Уэйд не возвращается.  
И такое повторяется почти каждую последующую их встречу.


	12. 12. Уэйд

_**It’s only just a crush, it’ll go away.  
It’s just like all the others it’ll go away.  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don’t know.  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow.** _

Флэш сегодня пыхтит как-то особо яростно.  
— Если он ещё раз на нас посмотрит, я ему глаза выколупаю, — грозится он.  
Уэйду не надо поворачиваться, чтобы понять, о ком идёт речь.  
— Расслабь булки, — советует он. — Это свободная страна. Каждый может смотреть куда хочет.  
— Пусть он на своего пидрилу-дружка смотрит. Заебал.  
— Бля, Флэш! — Уэйд распрямляет спину и чуть двигается на скамье, закрывая другу обзор. — Нахуя ты-то в его сторону смотришь? Чтобы ещё больше разозлиться? Жри давай быстрее и пойдём.  
Томпсон недобро сверкает на него глазами.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, какого хуя ты с ним играешься.  
— А такого, что иначе Фрост поиграется с моим очком. Я тебе миллион раз говорил. К тому же, уже всё. Мы больше не общаемся, если ты не заметил.  
— И он всё равно на тебя пырится.  
— Чем он тебя так задевает? — Уэйд приподнимает бровь и скрещивает руки на груди. — Сначала я думал, что ты запал на Рыжую и из-за этого точишь зуб на Озборна. Но нет. Тебя бесит именно Питер.  
— «Запал на Рыжую», — Флэш скалится. — Ещё я за тобой тёлок не донашивал. Как тебе такая шняга в голову-то пришла.  
— Действительно, — фыркает Уэйд, отворачиваясь. — Хочешь скажу, чем он тебя бесит? Он тебя не боится. И никогда не боялся. Какой-то тощий выблядок и не срётся в штанишки при виде великого и могучего Флэша Томпсона. Тут тебе не школа с ссыкливыми ботанами по углам. Здесь тот же самый Паркер может так тебе подосрать, что ввек не разгребёшь. Так что умерь своё эго и свою агрессию. Жизнь у всех говно, но это не повод срываться на остальных.  
Уилсон чувствует, что ступает на тонкий лёд. Тут ему вполне может и в глаз прилететь. Но рано или поздно этот разговор должен случиться.  
— У тебя не говно, — говорит Томпсон. — Одно бухло и тёлки.  
— Это да, — легко соглашается Уэйд. — Но меня удача в жопу поцеловала, а такое бывает раз в миллион лет. Кстати, про бухло и тёлок. Что осталось сделать к субботе?  
Флэш немного расслабляется.  
— Боб ни в какую больше не даёт ключи от бассейна, ему тоже здорово прилетело после того раза. Но запасной вариант ещё в силе. Бухло все принесут своё. Кому-то из нас останется только следить за тем, чтобы никто не помер и не разъебал дом. Тянем жребий или…  
— В прошлый раз это был я, — говорит Уэйд. — В этот я хочу упиться до соплей. Окей?  
— Окей, — легко соглашается Флэш. Когда у него в крови не ебашит тестостерон, с ним можно иметь дело.  
Когда они встают, чтобы уйти, Уэйд невзначай оборачивается. Питер сидит, уткнувшись носом в какую-то книжку, и не смотрит ни на кого. Но на щеках у него алеет румянец.

После обеда Уэйд заходит к Шикле, чтобы забрать у неё накопившиеся за семестр лабораторные журналы. Всё равно ей уже их зачли, а вот Уилсону они здорово пригодятся в конце семестра, когда придёт время закрывать долги. Прогуливает он и впрямь много. Начисто игнорирует лекции, хотя и появляется на практике. Но письменные работы сдаёт только в самый последний момент. Ну, до текущего момента такая тактика работала в достаточной степени, чтобы не вылететь из универа.  
«Зайти к Шикле за чем-нибудь» всегда оборачивается сексом. Её соседки никогда не бывает в комнате, а если и бывает, то Шикла очень быстро её спроваживает.  
Вот и сейчас Уэйд сам не замечает, как его штаны оказываются где-то в стороне, а Шикла валит его на диван, устраиваясь сверху.  
В голове уже много дней к ряду какая-то дикая мешанина. Уэйд не может сосредоточиться ни на чем. Его всё раздражает. И не хочется ничего делать.  
В ушах звенит издевательский надрывный смех. И заглушить его не получается почти ничем. Поэтому Уэйд и ждёт субботы. Скорее всего, эти парни снова появятся, чтобы трахать ему мозг, но если он напьётся сильнее, чем обычно, то едва ли что-то запомнит. А забытье — это хорошо.  
Ему прилетает звонкая пощёчина.  
— Ты можешь хотя бы смотреть на меня, пока трахаешь? — цедит Шикла.  
Упс, неудобно вышло.  
— Прости, детка, — говорит Уэйд, переворачивая их, чтобы оказаться сверху. — Боюсь быстро спустить. Как в тот раз.  
Она закатывает глаза и цепляется за его плечи. Уэйд ускоряется и довольно быстро доводит её до грани. На словах снизу она быть не любит, но кончает в таком положении в считанные минуты.

— Ну и кто опять тебе не даёт? — спрашивает Шикла, пока он собирает по полу свою одежду.  
— С чего ты взяла, что мне кто-то не даёт? — хмурится Уэйд.  
Искать носки — самое заёбистое, в следующий раз он просто останется в них.  
— Я такое уже видела. Мечтательный взгляд, голова в облаках, ходишь как пришибленный. Опять запал на кого-то. Но раз пришёл сюда, значит, она тебе ещё не дала и вообще к себе не подпускает. Так кто это?  
Носок находится под диваном, и Уэйд натягивает его на ногу, любуясь дыркой на пятке. Надо б зашить. У кого бы только стрельнуть нитки с иглой.  
— Херню несёшь, — говорит Уэйд. — Ни на кого я не запал.  
Он вздыхает, поднимается с дивана и идёт к столу за журналами.  
— Ну, как скажешь… — зевает девушка, вытягиваясь в полный рост. — Ты футболку наизнанку надел.  
Бля.  
Уэйд со злостью швыряет журналы на стол и стягивает с себя майку.  
***  
На минуточку, это Паркер его отшил. И отшил довольно резко. Уэйд еще не думал о том, что было бы, если б он этого не сделал. Закончилось бы дело неловким пьяным сексом? Было бы стыдно утром? Понравилось бы им обоим? Договорились бы как-нибудь повторить?  
Уэйд не думал об этом, потому что не мог просчитать свою реакцию, чего уж говорить о реакции Питера.  
Уэйд не думал о том, зажимался бы тот или был бы отзывчивым. Стонал бы в голос или сдерживался, прикусывая ребро ладони. И о том, как Питер выглядел бы, когда кончал под ним.  
Теперь Уилсон этого и не узнает. И, может быть, к лучшему. Такая связь даже на одну ночь принесла бы в итоге больше проблем, чем удовольствия.  
Паркер сделал как лучше для них обоих.  
Только почему они ведут себя так, будто все было наоборот? Будто это Уэйд послал его нахер.  
Питер теперь кидает на него грустные взгляды, где бы они ни пересеклись, думая, что Уэйд не замечает. А Уэйд… Он старается этих встреч избегать, потому что нихрена уже не понимает. А не понимать он не любит. Проще не появляться там, где можно встретить Паркера.  
А это почти везде. Кампус вдруг оказывается удивительно маленьким и тесным.

Он приходит в четверг вечером. Уэйд уже собирается ложиться спать. На этот раз рано, потому что делать совсем ничего не хочется, а чем дольше он сидит тут в темноте и одиночестве, тем хреновее становится настроение.  
В дверь осторожно стучат.  
Уэйд пытается игнорировать стук, но он повторяется. Из всех, кто мог бы поставить себе целью до него доебаться, только Питер стал бы стучать так тихо, но настойчиво.  
Остальные просто высадили бы дверь.  
Это начинает действовать на нервы. Уэйд подлетает к двери и распахивает её.  
Пит замирает с поднятой рукой, но быстро приходит в себя и прячет её в карман.  
— Что? — ровно спрашивает Уэйд.  
Паркер заливается краской.  
— Я… Я шёл мимо, и просто… Ты в порядке? Ты в последнее время…  
— Я в порядке, не переживай, — убеждает его Уэйд, слишком уставший, чтобы прикидываться беззаботным.  
— Я давно тебя не видел… — Питер опускает голову и разглядывает носки своих кроссовок. — Не то, чтобы я за тобой следил, но раньше ты как-то всё время мелькал в поле зрения, а потом пропал, и я просто…  
Чем больше он мямлит, тем сильнее смущается. А чем сильнее смущается, тем больше начинает мямлить.  
Уэйд оглядывает коридор на предмет посторонних ушей, а затем отступает от двери.  
— Заходи.  
Питер округляет глаза, но делает шаг вперёд. Следит за тем, как Уэйд захлопывает дверь.  
— Говори уже что хотел, я спать собираюсь.  
Уэйд отходит вглубь комнаты, чтобы Питер хоть немного перестал дёргаться. Слишком уж он чувствителен к чужому присутствию. И границы его личного пространства лежат куда дальше, чем у обычных людей.  
— Мне кажется, что ты меня избегаешь, — выдыхает наконец Паркер. — И мне кажется, что это из-за того, что я чем-то тебя обидел.  
— Я тебя не избегаю, — Уэйд закатывает глаза. — И чем ты мог меня обидеть? Всё пучком, зануда, успокойся.  
И чего он такой приставучий?  
— Ты уверен? Просто я не совсем помню, о чём мы говорили после того, как… Ну… Ты…  
— Я что?  
Питер поджимает губы и поднимает на него взгляд. Смотреть в глаза через стёкла очков совсем не то же самое, что напрямую. И, кажется, для этого Питер их и носит. Когда боится смотреть в глаза.  
Он весь такой. Свободная одежда мешком, закрывающая почти всё тело. Вечный задумчивый вид. Всё, чтобы его не трогали, не смотрели на него и с ним не разговаривали.  
— Ты знаешь… — говорит он.  
Дурацкие очки. И дурацкий Паркер. И сам Уэйд дурак, раз так долго пробивался через его защиту и спасовал в последний момент.  
— Не знаю. Зачем ты пришёл, Питер? — спрашивает Уэйд, делая несколько шагов по направлению к парню. Схема простая и привычная. Он делал так много раз. Тело само помнит нужные движения.  
 _Подобраться как можно ближе загнать в угол прижать насладиться бессилием посмотреть в глаза и только потом взять своё.  
Ведь он сам пришёл в твои лапы.  
Ведь он сам этого хочет посмотри на него посмотри посмотри посмотри как он дрожит как щурится как хочет что-то тебе сказать но не говорит потому что боится что ты не примешь что ты прогонишь он боится что ты не захочешь его так как он хочет тебя посмотри на его зрачки послушай его дыхание забери его нагнись и поцелуй забери его дыхание забери всё забери забери забери…_  
Уэйд снимает с Питера очки и убирает в карман его толстовки.  
— Что ты…  
— Зачем ты пришёл? — повторяет он шёпотом.  
Всё становится предельно ясным. Ему не нужен ответ. Он знает ответ.  
Пресекает жалкую попытку оттолкнуть. Пальцы сжимаются вокруг тонких запястий. Слишком тонких. Слишком хрупких. Можно переломить в руках. Но он не станет. Вместо этого поглаживает их. Нежность вместо грубости. Сбивает с толку, дезориентирует, заставляет тяжело дышать и едва слышно постанывать.  
У Уэйда срывает крышу. Он наклоняется.  
Губы прижимаются к губам. Дыхание смешивается. И в этот раз не остаётся никаких барьеров, никаких границ, никаких страхов.  
Уэйд выпускает запястья Питера из хватки, и тот обнимает его за плечи. Жмётся и ищет защиты, вместо того, чтобы вырываться и бежать. Сумасшедший.  
Уэйд отступает, увлекая его за собой. Опускает на кровать и нависает сверху, вдавливая в матрас. Ладони скользят по телу, забираются под мешковатую одежду, обжигаются о кожу. Оторваться от губ нет сил, кровь холодеет от одной только мысли. Но придётся, чтобы зайти дальше. Чтобы сорвать мешающие тряпки, содрать кожу, добраться до обнажённой беззащитной плоти и впиться в неё. Но не зубами, нет. Нельзя причинять боль. Нельзя вредить. Не сейчас. Никогда. Нельзя.  
— Уэйд… — Слабо, едва слышно, на выдохе. — Уэйд. П-пожалуйста… Остановись.  
Чего он хочет? Зачем останавливает?  
Ладони слабо упираются в плечи.  
— Я не смогу это сказать потом. Уэйд, пожалуйста, дай мне сказать.  
Уилсон поднимает голову и смотрит мутным невидящим взглядом. Питер гладит его по щеке.  
— Ты знаешь, как я могу потерять голову. Как я могу не есть и не спать из-за работы. Если я сделаю этот шаг, пути обратно уже не будет. Не для меня.  
Уэйд разлепляет губы. Он пытается вспомнить слова и построить их в предложение. Но горячка мешает думать.  
— Зачем? — только хрипит он. — Зачем обратно?  
Питер убирает руку и зарывается пятернёй в свои волосы.  
— Затем, что я не смогу так, как ты привык… Если ты не сможешь мне довериться. Если будешь закрываться. Я не смогу.  
Он просит… Неужели он просит?..  
Из горла вырывается вой, больше напоминающий скулёж. Уэйд выпрямляется и отпускает. Садится к стене, обнимая колени.  
— Ты должен решить, — шепчет Питер. — Я приму любой твой ответ, но ты должен решить сам, я не хочу тебя уговаривать.  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Уилсон. Горячка спадает. Мысли в голове начинают обретать форму. — Я не знаю.  
— Подумай, — говорит Питер. — Подумай и скажи мне.  
И он исчезает.  
Уэйд, как ни старается, не может вспомнить, как он ушёл.


	13. 13. Питер

_**If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?** _

Питер не осознает, насколько сильно замёрз, пока не встаёт под горячую воду. Душ в общежитии совсем не то, что душ дома. Тут всегда полно народу, шумно, голоса, смех, всплески воды. Иногда это успокаивает. Но чаще нагружает еще больше, поэтому Питер старается мыться быстро. А еще лучше в такое время, когда никого нет.  
Как сейчас, например. Все свалили на вечеринку, которую устраивает Уэйд. А остальные спят.  
Только Питер не может заснуть, как бы ни пытался. Без привычного сопения Озборна с соседней койки комната становится слишком тихой и какой-то пустой. И ничто не мешает тяжелым мыслям пробраться в голову и терзать его.  
Поэтому Питер тут.  
Он проводит ладонями по плечам, смывая с них мыльную пену. Переводит руки на бока и живот.  
Ладно, не все мысли в его голове тяжелые… От некоторых просто тяжелеет в определенных местах.  
Питер закусывает губу и вслушивается, пытаясь разобрать за шумом воды какие-нибудь посторонние звуки. Но его одиночество никто не нарушает.  
Ладонь поднимается по груди, пальцы обводят сосок.  
Обычно Питер таким не занимается. Ну, может, было пару раз лет в шестнадцать, когда на фоне гормонального всплеска возрос интерес к собственному и чужим телам.  
Но последние несколько дней похожи на безумие. И яркой вспышкой бьет по мозгам осознание того, что он хочет секса. И он хочет секса с Уэйдом.  
Сначала Питер своих желаний стыдился, но когда понял, что они взаимные, в голове будто что-то щелкнуло. И все стало еще хуже.  
Два пальца погружаются в рот, и Питер прикусывает фаланги. Свободная ладонь обхватывает член.  
Парень успевает сделать лишь несколько неторопливых движений, как вдруг хлопает дверь.  
Чёрт!  
Питер замирает и задерживает дыхание, вслушиваясь в громкие шаги. Затем скрипит дверца кабинки туалета и слышится кашель вперемешку с не особо приятными звуками. Кого-то здорово выворачивает.  
Да, вечер убит.  
Питер включает холодную воду и едва не вскрикивает, отпрыгивая от струи. Зато возбуждение тоже убито. Он вытирается и оборачивает полотенце вокруг бёдер. Быстрее бы свалить в комнату.  
Когда Питер выходит из душевой кабинки, у раковин уже кто-то есть. Паркер успевает заметить растрепанные светлые волосы, и сердце ухает вниз.  
Уэйд поднимает голову и смотрит в свое отражение.  
— Уйди, — говорит он, глядя в зеркало. — Свали нахуй, просто уйди. Заткнись и уйди.  
Питер хмурится.  
— Уэйд?  
Уилсон поворачивается к нему, удивленно восклицая.  
— Пит? Ты здесь?.. Я не знал, что ты… Привет.  
— Привет, — усмехается Питер. Он хочет скрестить руки на груди, чтобы прикрыться, но тогда полотенце может упасть.  
— Я пил, — признается Уэйд. — Много пил.  
— Я догадался.  
— И блевал.  
— Мне было слышно.  
Уэйд грустно икает.  
— Но я прополоскал рот.  
— Молодец.  
Питер не сдерживает широкой улыбки. Вот он, герой его мокрых фантазий. Стоит, пошатываясь, и разглядывает его помутневшим взглядом.  
— Питти… — Уэйд шагает к нему, и Питеру приходится броситься вперёд, чтобы его подхватить. — Ты холодный.  
— Потому что я рептилоид, — говорит Паркер.  
Уэйд мягко смеётся и прижимается к нему, обхватывая руками за талию. Утыкается носом в шею.  
— И пахнешь классно…  
— А ты пахнешь водкой. И духами…  
— Я трахался, — говорит Уилсон. — Наверное. Я не помню.  
— Ну, возможно, завтра тебя ждёт сюрприз, — Питер закусывает губу.  
Он сдавливает плечи Уэйда чуть сильнее и пытается оторвать его от себя.  
— Ты злишься, — констатирует Уэйд. — Значит, это правда было.  
Отпускать Питера он не собирается, и вся ситуация уже начинает становиться неловкой. Потому что Питеру, кажется, нужно ещё раз принять холодный душ. И грёбаное полотенце того и гляди сползёт.  
— Что правда было?  
— Ты приходил. И мы целовались.  
— А ты в этом сомневался? — Питер хмурится.  
— Честно говоря, я до конца не уверен, что ты сейчас здесь, — Уэйд хихикает.  
— Пить меньше надо. Отпусти меня. И за задницу не лапай.  
Уэйд, как ни странно, слушается и тут же убирает руки. Отступает на несколько шагов. Питер поправляет съехавшее полотенце.  
— Давай я оденусь и провожу тебя в комнату, — говорит он уже мягче. — Хорошо?  
Уэйд кивает.  
— Останешься со мной? — спрашивает он, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Не хочу один.  
— Останусь, пока не уснёшь.  
Питер идёт к одежде, лежащей на скамье, и быстро натягивает её, спиной чувствуя внимательный взгляд. Зрелище, наверное, то ещё. Он же костлявый как скелет. То ли дело Уэйд…

У двери в комнату Уэйд останавливается и начинает рыться по карманам.  
— Ключ… Оставил Томпсону, чтобы не потерять.  
Питер прикрывает глаза ладонью.  
— А где Томпсон?  
— На тусе.  
Ну где же ещё ему быть. Питер вздыхает. Топать куда-то и искать Флэша среди ночи — не вариант.  
— Идём, — говорит он.  
Гарри его убьёт.  
Ну, если узнает…  
***  
Как только ключ проворачивается в замке, Уэйд вталкивает Питера в комнату и влетает следом, тут же захлопывая за собой дверь и прижимая её спиной.  
— Ты чего? — спрашивает Питер.  
— Мне показалось, там кто-то был, — говорит Уилсон. — Запри.  
Пока Питер возится с ключом, Уэйд включает свет и начинает нарезать круги по комнате. Он выглядит напуганным.  
— Можешь лечь на мою кровать, — говорит Питер. — Гарри вернётся только завтра, посплю на его месте.  
— Спать? — Уэйд хмурится, падая на постель Паркера и подбирая под себя ноги. — Ты очень хочешь спать? Я… Может, поговорим?  
— Поговорим? — Питер скрещивает руки на груди, подходя ближе. Отодвигает компьютерный стул и садится на него. — Ты в порядке?  
— Перебрал.  
— Это я уже понял. Ты что-то кроме алкоголя принимал?  
— Что?  
Питер вздыхает, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
— Наркота, Уэйд. Ты весь дёрганный.  
— Я с наркотой не связываюсь, — говорит он, водя кончиками пальцев по коленке. — Мне с неё хреново.  
— Ладно, хорошо. Тогда что случилось?  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — Уэйд поднимает на него виноватый взгляд.  
Питер смотрит несколько мгновений на расширившиеся зрачки и искусанные губы. И сдаётся.  
— Что тебе рассказать?  
— Не знаю. — Уэйд резко взмахивает рукой. — Как ты понял, что ты гей?  
Питер едва не давится воздухом.  
— Проснулся и решил, что хочу сосать члены, как иначе, — говорит он, прищуриваясь.  
Но Уэйд снова смотрит на него… _так._  
— Это долгая история. И не самая весёлая… — вздыхает Паркер, обхватывая себя за плечи.  
— Я уже навеселился. И всё равно не смогу заснуть.  
Пожалуй, рано или поздно всё равно пришлось бы вернуться к этому.  
— Ну. Ты уже знаешь о том, что мой опекун — Тони Старк. И, как ни странно, не все от него в восторге. Поэтому, когда мне исполнилось лет пятнадцать, у меня появился телохранитель. Бывший военный, Стив Роджерс. Я… Я не ходил в школу и редко покидал башню. Почти не общался с людьми кроме нанятых учителей и обслуживающего персонала. И кроме Стива все мои друзья были в интернете. С отцом мы никогда не были особо близки.  
Это сильное преуменьшение, но история сейчас не о Старке.  
— Стив вроде как пытался мне отца заменить. Именно он убедил Тони, что мне нужно пойти в школу, чтобы общаться со сверстниками. Он же придумал потом записать меня под моей старой фамилией. И когда я встретил Гвен, и через какое-то время у нас начались отношения… В общем, ужасный неловкий серьезный разговор о безопасном сексе тоже состоялся с ним.  
Уэйд смеется, низко опустив голову.  
— Мой батя сказал «не успеешь вытащить — я тебе хер оторву». С тех пор не забываю про гандоны даже когда ужратый.  
Питер облизывает пересохшие губы и выжидательно смотрит на него, но Уилсон только качает головой.  
— Продолжай.  
— Ну, собственно дальше все вполне очевидно… Я понял, что не испытываю к Гвен того, что должен бы. Что она ко мне испытывает. И из-за этого мы постоянно ругались. В конечном итоге дошло до того, что она сама меня бросила, чтобы мне не пришлось этого делать и терзаться чувством вины. Не то, чтобы это что-то изменило…  
— Она это пережила. И тебя простила.  
— Надеюсь, что так… — Питер упирается ногами в пол и откатывается на стуле. — Ну и где-то посреди всей этой нервотрёпки я понял, что по уши влюблён в Стива. Конец истории.  
Тут он кривит душой, потому что, конечно же, у истории другой финал. Куда хуже, чем с Гвен.  
— Ты ему сказал? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Собирался. Целую речь готовил, думал, что и как сказать, чтобы если что-то пойдет не так, не сильно опозориться. Но он меня опередил и первым вывалил шокирующую новость о том, что уходит.  
Питер трёт глаза и тяжело сглатывает застрявший в горле ком.  
— Я так на него разозлился, что перестал с ним разговаривать. И так и не вышел с ним попрощаться. Заперся в комнате и игнорировал все его попытки до меня достучаться. А когда остыл и хотел его разыскать... В общем, он вернулся на войну. Я писал ему, но он не ответил ни на одно письмо. Позже пришло известие о том, что капитан Стив Роджерс пропал без вести. Я… Я до сих пор не знаю, что с ним.  
— Хреново, — тянет Уэйд, поджимая губы. — Ты говорил об этом со Старком?  
Питер фыркает и заходится нервным смехом.  
— С Тони? Даже если бы он уделил мне пять минут своего драгоценного времени… Не думаю, что он пошевелил бы хотя бы пальцем. Видишь ли…  
Питер замолкает на несколько мгновений, собираясь с мыслями. Если его сейчас понесёт, он едва ли сможет заткнуться. Но Уэйд, кажется, хочет его слушать. И это непривычно.  
— Я, конечно, благодарен Тони за то, что он не оставил меня после смерти моих родителей и содержал все эти годы. Но это единственное, что я от него получал. Мы почти никогда не разговаривали, и даже о том, что он хочет со мной встретиться, мне сообщают его ассистенты. Сначала я думал, что так и должно быть. Что дети и родители не особо контактируют, а все эти дружные семьи, которые показывают в фильмах — это просто красивые сказки. А потом познакомился с семьёй Гвен… И оказалось, что всё это бывает на самом деле. Семейные ужины. Совместно проведённые праздники. Объятия, смех, разговоры до раннего утра. Доверие…  
Питер глушит всхлип. Этого ещё не хватало! Вместо этого он выдавливает ещё один горький смешок.  
— Когда я выпустился из школы, он пожал мне руку и сказал «молодец». И это самая большая похвала, которую я когда-либо от него получал.  
— Бесчувственный ублюдок, — говорит Уэйд, садясь на край кровати.  
Питер отводит взгляд.  
— Я, наверное, не должен так говорить. Но порой кажется, что так и есть… — Он прячет лицо в ладонях. — Ну вот, я разнылся. Прости.  
— Эй, — Уэйд берёт его стул за подлокотники и подкатывает к себе. — Что я говорил про то, что надо выговариваться?  
Он уже не выглядит таким пьяным. И язык больше не заплетается. Питер поворачивается и они оказываются совсем близко друг к другу.  
— Ты сам никогда не выговариваешь.  
Уилсон улыбается, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— Я снимаю стресс по-другому. Секс, алкоголь и курево в основном.  
Питер чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам.  
— И что, помогает?  
— Пока да, как видишь… — он смеется и проводит пятернёй по волосам.  
Питер не отрываясь следит за движением его руки.  
— Знаешь, Пит… — вздыхает Уэйд. — Я бы сейчас снял немного стресса…  
Паркер открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Но так и замирает. Дыхание перехватывает от взгляда, которым его награждает Уэйд…  
— Так… Можно у тебя тут покурить?  
Оцепенение как рукой снимает. Чёрт бы побрал этого Уилсона!  
— Д-да, — отвечает Питер, качая головой.  
Отворачивается, только чтобы не смотреть в насмешливые глаза.  
— Только окно открой.  
Уэйд легко поднимается на ноги, будто и не он совсем недавно висел на Питере, пошатываясь и периодически спотыкаясь.  
Свежий воздух из распахнутого окна врывается в комнату.  
Уже начинает светлеть. Сколько они так сидят? Питер обхватывает себя руками за плечи и наблюдает за тем, как Уэйд поджигает сигарету. Как делает первую затяжку и выпускает облако дыма.  
Люди не должны быть настолько привлекательными. Это нечестно по отношению к другим. Таким, как Питер например.  
Которым теперь никуда не деться…  
Паркер колеблется несколько секунд, а затем встаёт со стула и неторопливо подходит к окну.  
Уэйд улыбается ему уголками губ. Затем указывает куда-то на улицу.  
— Скажи, пожалуйста. Ты видишь кого-нибудь там, под деревом?  
Питер выглядывает в окно и смотрит в указанном направлении. Уже довольно светло, но под деревом вроде бы никого нет. О чём он и сообщает Уэйду.  
— Значит, показалось, — легко улыбается тот, снова затягиваясь.  
Питер смотрит на него обеспокоенно.  
— Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, чуть придвигаясь.  
Уилсон болтает ногами, сидя на подоконнике.  
— Всё просто отлично, — убеждает он.  
Питер смотрит, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, но почему-то ей не верит.  
Становится совсем холодно, но уходить от окна не хочется. А сигарета Уэйда, как назло, всё не кончается.  
Тот, кажется, замечает его метания. Он обнимает Питера одной рукой за плечи.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит он.  
Питер шумно выдыхает и прижимается к Уэйду, обхватывая руками за талию и утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею.  
Уэйд потирается щекой о его макушку, время от времени поворачивая голову, чтобы затянуться и выпустить дым в окно. Правда, бо́льшая его часть всё равно попадает в комнату.  
Питер дышит через раз из-за того, что нос раздражает запах сигарет. А ещё из-за того, что от Уилсона исходит просто невероятное тепло. Так, что колени подкашиваются…  
Питер кашляет, и Уэйд смеётся, поглаживая его по затылку.  
— Сам полез обниматься, — говорит он, выкидывая окурок на улицу.  
— Ты позвал, — протестует Питер.  
— А зачем тогда ты прибежал к окну мёрзнуть и давиться дымом?  
Питер фыркает в ответ.  
Уэйд обнимает его теперь уже двумя руками и целует в висок.  
Они замирают в таком положении и некоторое время только тяжело дышат, каждый думает о своём.  
— Я пытался о тебе не думать, — признаётся Питер, терять ему больше нечего. — Пытался не смотреть на тебя и не искать встречи.  
— То же самое, — шепчет Уэйд ему в ухо. — Но куда бы я ни шёл, ты оказываешься везде. Даже в этой чёртовой душевой. Что ты там делал?  
От его шёпота вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки.  
— Угадай, — говорит Питер.  
— Один среди ночи? Столько всего лезет в голову…  
Паркер краснеет. И начинает задыхаться ещё сильнее.  
— Ну, не скажу, что ты совсем не прав… — тянет он наконец.  
Хватка Уэйда на его плечах становится сильнее.  
— И я прервал тебя на самом интересном месте, а?  
— Да.  
Питер приподнимает голову и оставляет поцелуй на гладко выбритом подбородке.  
— Думаешь, я смогу это исправить? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Ты… Можешь попробовать.  
Уэйд опускает ладонь ему на затылок и целует. Питер размыкает губы и сразу же отвечает. Больше не сомневаясь. И окончательно сжигая за собой мосты.  
Это не похоже на их первый пьяный и неожиданный поцелуй. Не похоже и на второй, переполненный страстью и нетерпением.  
Это что-то новое. Другое. Питер так до конца и не может этого понять.  
Уэйд слезает с подоконника и закрывает окно. Он не торопится. У них теперь есть всё время мира.  
— Разденься, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к Питеру.  
И сам первый начинает расстёгивать рубашку.  
Питер следит за тем, как обнажается светлая кожа, пересечённая полосами шрамов. И дрожащими руками пытается стянуть с себя свитер.  
Когда на обоих не остаётся ничего, кроме нижнего белья, Уэйд берёт парня за руку и ведёт к кровати.  
Питера немного трясёт. Ему холодно и жарко одновременно. И с щёк давно уже не сходит румянец.  
Тяжесть тела Уэйда лишает остатков рассудка. Особенно, когда его рука скользит под резинку белья. Есть что-то болезненно интимное в том, что Паркер не видит, что делает Уэйд. Только чувствует уверенные прикосновения. И наблюдает, как его рука скользит под тканью трусов. Это завораживает.  
Питер тянется, чтобы коснуться в ответ. Уэйд стонет, упираясь лбом ему в плечо.  
— Смелее, малыш, — шепчет Уилсон. — Я сейчас с ума сойду.  
Питер сжимает чуть сильнее. Обводит контур и находит головку. Массирует через слой ткани.  
Уэйд расправляет и напрягает плечи. Поднимает взгляд. И снова целует Питера, вылизывая его рот.  
Питер стонет в поцелуй, когда Уэйд ускоряет движения руки. И повторяет его действия. Под пальцами становится влажно от выделившегося предэякулята.  
Мышцы сокращаются.  
Уэйд отстраняется от его губ и жадно смотрит в лицо, ловя появившееся на нём выражение.  
Питер не до конца закрывает глаза, глядя на Уилсона из-под опущенных ресниц. Пальцы свободной руки сжимаются в кулак.  
Когда он кончает, на лице Уэйда появляется широкая улыбка. Питер стонет и притягивает его к себе ближе, впиваясь в припухшие губы. И в несколько движений доводит Уэйда до грани.


	14. 14. Уэйд

Бороться с сонливостью трудно. Особенно когда из крови ещё не выветрился алкоголь. Но засыпать сейчас совсем не хочется. Да и нельзя.  
Уэйд лежит на животе, голова его покоится у Питера на коленях. В комнате уже светло, и лучи солнца падают через открытое окно прямо в то место, куда Уэйд бросил свою одежду.  
Питер смотрит на него, окидывая взглядом целиком — от пальцев ног до растрёпанных светлых прядей на затылке. Он не замечает, что Уэйд наблюдает за ним из-под опущенных ресниц. И из-за этого не скрывает влюблённого выражения лица.  
— Чего пыхтишь? — спрашивает наконец Уэйд, когда взгляд Питера становится не таким беззаботным.  
— Откуда они? — спрашивает он.  
Каждый, кто видел его шрамы, задаёт этот вопрос. И каждому Уэйд отвечает одно и то же:  
— На битое стекло упал.  
Питер прикусывает губу и опускает голову.  
Для человека, который полжизни провёл в папочкиной башне как грёбаная принцесса, Питер неплохо научился разбираться в нём. И чувствовать, когда он врёт или темнит.  
— Это был сраный кофейный столик, — говорит Уэйд. — По идее, они не должны так легко биться, но этот моей жопы не выдержал.  
— Может, жрать надо меньше? — подсказывает Питер.  
Уэйд смеётся, открывая глаза. Подтягивает ладонь и гладит его по бедру.  
Паркер напрягается от незамысловатой ласки. И снова краснеет. В который уже раз за сегодня?  
Он протягивает руку, но задерживает её в воздухе.  
— Можно я?..  
Господи, они дрочили друг другу не больше часа назад, и теперь Питер спрашивает разрешения, чтобы коснуться его.  
— Можно. Что за проблемы с прикосновениями?  
Питер очерчивает контур одного из шрамов указательным пальцем. Практически невесомо.  
— О чём ты? — спрашивает он.  
— У тебя такое лицо, будто я тебя сейчас укушу.  
Питер пожимает плечами и отводит руку в сторону.  
— А откуда шрамы на самом деле?  
Уэйд шумно выдыхает. А раньше Питер казался таким простофилей.  
— Я правда разбил спиной стол. Когда меня на него швырнули.  
Уилсон задерживает дыхание на несколько мгновений. На всякий случай прислушивается, но нет. Дурацких близнецов нет в комнате. Питер заставил их отступить. Пока не понятно, как и почему. И надолго ли. Но это уже что-то.  
Они бы не дали ему и рта раскрыть. И точно не позволили бы рассказать что-то настолько личное и настолько… постыдное. Проявление его слабости. Первый шаг к раскрытию грандиозного обмана.  
Можно сказать, что Уэйд делает это им назло.  
— Мой отец тоже бывший военный, как твой телохранитель. И он всегда хотел, чтобы я пошёл по его стопам и записался в армию. Ну, чтобы там из меня сделали настоящего мужика. А мне, знаешь, не особо этого хотелось. Он напился, мы повздорили, подрались, ну и…  
В комнате становится темнее. Стены едва уловимо начинают дрожать.  
Только не сейчас! Только не сейчас, блядь.  
— Он ушёл и оставил меня ползать в крови и стекле. Я не особо помню, что было дальше. Знаю только, что меня нашёл его приятель и бывший сослуживец. Ты его, наверное, знаешь. Он работает здесь. Искусство преподаёт.  
— Логан? — Питер приподнимает бровь.  
— Ага. Мы знакомы ещё с тех пор, как я под себя ссался. Жил он неподалёку. Ну и в тот день выковыривал из меня стекло. А после каким-то неведомым образом вбил отцу в голову мысль, что в универе из меня выйдет больше толку, чем в армии.  
Он замолкает. Кровать под ними ходит ходуном, шкрябая ножками по полу. Питер на это не реагирует.  
Уэйд старается унять участившееся сердцебиение. Переворачивается на спину, чтобы удобнее было следить за выражением лица Паркера.  
Тот сначала поджимает губы, и Уэйд задерживает дыхание. Если Питер сейчас начнёт его жалеть…  
— Я… — тот запинается и несколько раз меняется в лице. — Спасибо, что рассказал.  
Уэйд ухмыляется. Мир вокруг сотрясается уже не так сильно. Покурить бы сейчас, но не факт, что получится дойти до окна ровной походкой.  
— Твоя очередь отвечать на вопрос, — напоминает Уилсон.  
Питер отводит взгляд. Не просто вот так вываливать всё, о чём молчал много лет. Кому как не Уэйду это знать.  
— Я не всегда понимаю, когда уместно прикоснуться к человеку, а когда нет. Ты прикалывался, когда назвал меня инопланетянином, но я порой и впрямь себя им чувствую.  
Да уж, проблем у пацана полно. Но, возможно, Уэйд сможет ему помочь.  
— Давай так, — он поднимается и садится рядом с Питером. — Можешь касаться меня как и где захочешь. И столько, сколько захочешь. И я даже тебя не укушу.  
Питер размыкает губы и скользит по ним кончиком языка.  
— Где захочу? — переспрашивает он, и в глазах появляются хитрые искры.  
Вот же ненасытный.  
Уэйд улыбается.  
— Вот прямо сейчас можешь сделать со мной что угодно. Даже причинить немного боли, если тебе это нравится. Я не против.  
— Я не фанат такого, — признаётся Питер. — Но… Есть кое-что, что я хотел сделать. Уже довольно давно…  
Он подаётся вперёд и встаёт на колени, и теперь Уэйду приходится поднять голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Может быть, даже с того момента, как мы впервые остались наедине, — он переходит на вдохновенный шёпот. — Иногда было очень трудно сосредоточиться из-за этого желания… Сдержать порыв.  
Блядь. В паху тяжелеет. Уэйд не шевелится, ожидая действий Питера.  
Тот улыбается и зарывается пальцами обеих рук в волосы Уэйда. А затем и вовсе утыкается в них носом, глубоко вдыхая запах.  
— Чёрт… — Питер выпускает воздух со стоном. — Они ещё мягче, чем я думал.  
— Ну и сволочь ты, Паркер, — обиженно говорит Уэйд, шлёпая его по бедру.  
— Ты первый начал меня дразнить.  
Справедливо. Но меньшей сволочью его это не делает.  
Питер пропускает между пальцами пряди, чуть оттягивая их, массирует и поглаживает кожу головы, иногда спускаясь на затылок. Он, кажется, полностью увлечён процессом.  
Уэйд глушит ещё пару едких комментариев. По большей части, чтобы не спугнуть его. А ещё из-за того, что ему и самому это немного нравится. Это… расслабляет.  
Ладони медленно скользят на плечи. Питер целует его в лоб и слегка толкает, вынуждая лечь. Нависает над ним. Сосредоточенный. Между бровей неизменная складка, будто он решает сложную задачу. Но щёки горят и губы приоткрыты. Уэйд уже видел следы такой борьбы на его лице — борьбы между разумом и чувствами. Но сейчас, кажется, Питер умудряется найти золотую середину.  
Паркер большими пальцами оглаживает скулы и щёки Уэйда. Проводит по нижней губе. А потом перекидывает ногу и садится верхом, сразу же наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать.  
Уилсон опускает ладони на его спину, прижимая парня ближе к себе. Но Питер выпрямляется, убирая его руки. Заводит их Уэйду за голову и прижимает к матрасу, продолжая своё занятие.  
— А говорил, что не фанат БДСМ, — шепчет Уэйд в перерывах между дразнящими поцелуями.  
— Я пересмотрю своё отношение, если это позволит запихать кляп тебе в рот, — отвечает Питер.  
У Уэйда, как назло, слишком живое воображение.  
Паркер, тем временем, решил его угробить. Он покрывает поцелуями шею, поглаживает плечи, и всё это так медленно, что Уэйд уже жалеет о том, что разрешил себя так пытать. Но, раз Питер хочет поиграться… Хорошо, что он осмелел до такой степени.  
Питер постепенно смещается ласками ниже, и когда подцепляет резинку трусов, у Уэйда вырывается громкий вздох.  
Засранец довольно улыбается и тянет их вниз, откидывая куда-то в сторону. Замирает, разглядывая, с чем ему придётся иметь дело.  
Ну… Стесняться Уэйду нечего.  
Питер накрывает его член ладонью и легко сжимает, посылая волну мурашек по телу. Касается губами выпирающей тазовой косточки.  
Уэйд подкладывает руки под голову и переводит взгляд в потолок.

В какой именно момент в замке поворачивается ключ, Уэйд не улавливает. Но Питер рывком выпрямляется и едва не подскакивает на кровати. В глазах загорается паника. Он оборачивается в поисках хоть чего-то, чем можно было бы прикрыться, но не успевает. Дверь открывается.  
Питер пересаживается выше, закрывая Уэйда собой.  
Тот шипит. Нет, Паркер точно хочет его смерти!  
— Питер, спишь? — спрашивает Гарри, заходя в комнату. — Я слышал шум и…  
Реакция у Озборна просто отменная. Он успевает закрыть глаза ладонью и отвернуться, прежде чем грязно выругаться.  
— Я блять так и знал, что этим всё закончится! — негодует он. — Ааааа, чёрт, Пит, ну какого хрена?  
— Я… Я думал, ты вечером вернёшься… — бормочет Питер.  
— Я два раза тебе сказал, что вернусь утром!  
Гарри скидывает рюкзак с плеча на свою кровать и идёт к окну.  
— Ты что, позволил ему тут курить? Твою мать, Питер!  
Он открывает окно, впуская холодный воздух.  
— Совсем крыша поехала… Доучился. В край. У Уилсона своя пустая блин комната, какого хрена вы туда не пошли? Почему здесь?!  
Гарри сдёргивает полотенце, висящее на изголовье.  
— Я сейчас иду в душ. И я очень надеюсь, что когда вернусь, вас здесь не будет. Или вы хотя бы будете одетыми. Потому что иначе я выйду прямо в окно!  
И он исчезает за дверью, бормоча что-то о том, что нормальные люди в таких случаях вешают галстук на ручку.  
Питер прячет лицо в ладонях, когда дверь захлопывается.  
— Чёрт, — тянет он.  
Соскакивает с кровати и принимается собирать брошенные вещи с пола.  
— Чего лыбишься? — спрашивает он у Уэйда. — Вставай и одевайся.  
— Что? Нееет! Ты что, не слышал? Он же обещал в окно выйти! Я такое ни за что не пропущу!  
Питер подбирает его трусы с пола и метко швыряет в него.  
— Я сейчас сам в окно выйду!  
Следующие на очереди джинсы Уэйда. Из заднего кармана которых вываливается ключ.  
— Упс.  
Питер наклоняется за ключом. И почти целую вечность выпрямляется обратно.  
— Так я забрал его у Томпсона! — Уэйд хлопает себя по лбу. — Такой пьяный был, что из головы вылетело!  
— Сделаю вид, что поверил, — вздыхает Питер.  
Штаны вместе с ключом тоже летят в Уэйда. Тот наскоро одевается и встаёт. Подходит к Питеру со спины. Прижимается, удерживая за бёдра.  
— Пошли ко мне, раз уж мамочка внезапно вернулась, — шепчет он, притираясь. — Кое-чему нужно твоё внимание.  
И он почему-то точно уверен в том, что Питер согласится.

Дорога от комнаты Питера до его ещё никогда не была такой короткой. Паркер летит по этажу как метеор, а Уэйд только старается за ним поспеть. Когда они оказываются внутри, Питер прислоняется к двери и заливисто смеётся.  
— Я думаю, мы обеспечили Гарри ночными кошмарами надолго, — говорит он, успокоившись.  
— Переживёт, — цокает языком Уэйд. — Однажды всё равно пришлось бы рассказать ему, что взрослые люди занимаются сексом.  
— Ты-то взрослый? — шутливо хмурится Питер.  
Уэйд рывком приближается и вжимает его в дверь.  
— Довыёбываешься ты, Паркер, — говорит он, склоняя голову.  
— Да? — Питер смотрит на его губы. — И что будет?  
— Ты таких слов не знаешь. Пока ещё.  
— Заинтриговал. Я много слов знаю…  
Уэйд прерывает его поцелуем. Питер с жаром отвечает. Обнимает за плечи.  
— Продолжим с того, где остановились? — спрашивает он, разорвав поцелуй.  
Губы у него припухли и стали такими красными, будто Питер искусал их в кровь. Выглядят они настолько по-блядски, что Уэйда пробивает жар.  
Он ведёт большим пальцем по нижней губе Паркера.  
— Свой шанс ты упустил, когда поддался на нытьё Озборна. Теперь моя очередь.  
Палец проникает в рот, и Питер смыкает вокруг него губы. Язык несмело обводит по кругу кончик.  
— Думаю, идею ты понял, — улыбается Уэйд.  
Он высвобождает руку и расстёгивает ширинку. Чуть надавливает на плечи Питера, заставляя того опуститься на колени.  
Питер ещё сильнее прикусывает свои чёртовы губы и поднимает на него немного нервный взгляд.  
— Я… Я не уверен, что знаю, как это…  
От стояка уже немного больно, и Уэйд с облегчением приспускает джинсы и трусы.  
— Только не кусайся, даже если в процессе решишь, что меня ненавидишь.  
Питер хихикает.  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, Уэйд.  
Это только пока.  
Уилсон ухмыляется. Сжимает член в ладони и ведёт головкой по губам Паркера. Тот приоткрывает рот. Закрывает глаза.  
Уэйд толкается внутрь и опускает ладонь Паркеру на затылок. Удерживает на месте и подаётся бёдрами вперёд, следя за тем, чтобы Питер не поперхнулся. Но сдерживать себя становится всё труднее. Особенно когда Питер поднимает на него расфокусированный взгляд.  
Вот уж кто бы знал, что Уэйд однажды будет трахать в рот заучку Паркера _и от этого будет настолько сносить крышу.  
Наполни его заклейми его пусть знает что твой пусть все знают что твой пусть чувствуют твой запах на нём покрой его лицо своим семенем и смотри смотри смотри на него только не закрывай глаза смотри на то что с ним творишь что он позволяет с собой творить смотри… _  
Кровь шумит в ушах. Колени подкашиваются. Пальцы Питера сжимают его бёдра почти до синяков.  
Уилсон осторожно стирает белые капли с его лица полой своей рубашки.  
— Уэйд… — выдыхает Питер.  
Уилсон опускается на колени. И притягивает его к себе.  
— Если бы ты только мог сейчас себя увидеть, — жарко шепчет Уэйд прямо в ухо. — Ох, если бы ты только мог, малыш.  
Он скользит ладонью в штаны Питера. Пальцы кольцом обхватывают возбуждённый член.  
— Никто раньше не делал такого с тобой, не правда ли?  
Питеру нет нужды отвечать. Но он всё равно пытается что-то выговорить.  
Слова прерываются скулежом, когда Уэйд начинает двигать рукой жёстко и быстро.  
— Столько времени ты никого к себе не подпускал… И вот он я. Ломаю твои барьеры один за другим.  
Питер утыкается ему в плечо, глуша стон.  
— Сколько их ещё осталось? Сколько ещё грязных вещей я могу с тобой сделать?  
— У-уэйд, пожалуйста-а…  
— И что же с тобой будет, когда я всё же доберусь до твоей нетронутой задницы, м? Я ведь, прав, Питер? Твой дружок Стив не понимал, какое сокровище ему досталось. А после него ты никого больше не хотел… Пока не появился я.  
— Уэйд!  
— Но не волнуйся… Я его ошибок не повторю. — Уэйд прижимается губами к виску. — Вот так. Давай.  
Питер обнимает его, комкая пальцами ткань рубашки.  
— Давай, Питер. Сейчас.  
Ладонь Уэйда заполняется спермой.

Питер совсем клюёт носом. Ещё бы, они оба не спали всю ночь, а сил потратили немерено.  
— Можно я… тут у тебя…  
Он широко зевает, не успевая закончить предложение, и зарывается носом в подушку.  
Обычно Уэйд такого не допускает. Но чувствует свою ответственность за сонливость парня.  
А ещё понимает, что с Питером «как обычно» не получится. И если Уэйд решился на что-то новое, то и устоявшиеся правила и порядки придётся хотя бы немного изменить. Позже станет ясно, как именно.  
— Спи, — Уэйд гладит его по волосам. — Спокойной ночи, Питер.  
Он и сам валится с ног. Но заснуть рядом с Питером он не сможет. А если и сможет, то обязательно разбудит их обоих своими кошмарами или разговорами во сне. Что он может наговорить — одному чёрту известно.  
Поэтому лучше пока что смертельно накачаться кофе и поспать позже, когда он останется один.  
Уэйд ждёт, когда дыхание Питера выровняется, а затем высвобождается из-под закинутой на него руки и встаёт с кровати. Открывает было окно, но Паркер фыркает во сне, съёживаясь. Уэйд вздыхает, заправляет выуженную сигарету за ухо, оставляет ключ на столе и покидает комнату.  
На улицах уже появляются люди. Кто-то бодрячком спешит по делам. Кто-то со следами перепоя волочится с вечеринки. Уэйд лавирует между ними, мусоля сигарету во рту, и впервые за долгое время не чувствует себя ни с теми, ни с другими. Оказываясь вне каких бы то ни было групп и толп. Один.  
И это, надо сказать, не самое плохое чувство. Чувство, по которому он даже немного скучал.  
А Питер ведь всю жизнь так и живёт. Вечный одиночка. Такие или вспыхивают однажды, или до конца своей жизни влачат унылое существование, так и не раскрыв свой потенциал.  
Уэйд надеется, что Питер вспыхнет. И он сам постарается в этом помочь.  
Ведь всё-таки Питер ему нравится. Как нравится далеко не каждый, кто попадается на жизненном пути.  
И пусть Уэйд не влюблён. Но ему интересно. Достаточно интересно, чтобы попробовать.


	15. 15. Питер

Питер не сразу понимает, где находится. Он оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, почему проснулся не у себя.  
А потом вспоминает.  
Оу.  
Оууу…  
Парень улыбается, переворачиваясь на спину, и сладко потягивается.  
Уэйда в комнате нет. Питер проверяет карманы в поисках мобильного, но, видимо, он так торопился уйти из своей комнаты, что оставил его там.  
Питер еще некоторое время лежит на спине, разглядывая потолок. Уэйд, наверное, ушел в душ, или курить, или еще что-нибудь и скоро вернется. Питер подождет. У него, конечно, есть еще занятия на сегодня, но ничего такого, что нельзя было бы немного подвинуть.

Но Уэйд всё никак не возвращается. Питер встает с кровати, разминая плечи. Замечает ключ, лежащий на столе. Ладно, он просто вернется к себе и напишет Уэйду.  
***  
Когда Питер заходит в комнату, Гарри сидит за своим компьютером, уткнувшись в экран. Однако тут же оборачивается.  
Повисает неловкая тишина.  
— Эм… Как всё прошло? — спрашивает Паркер, переступая с ноги на ногу у самой двери.  
— Нормально, — отвечает Гарри, не сводя с него взгляда. — Родители у ЭмДжей классные. Не то, что…  
Он кривится, взмахивая рукой.  
Да… Питеру знакомо это чувство. Не зависть, но сожаление о том, что у тебя самого семьи как таковой нет и никогда не было. И кто знает, удастся ли создать её самому в будущем.  
— А ты как? — выдыхает Озборн наконец.  
Питер пожимает плечами и проходит к своей кровати.  
— Будешь пытаться вразумить? — спрашивает он.  
— А толку? — Гарри взмахивает рукой, снова поворачиваясь к компьютеру. — И даже не скажу «я же говорил», когда… если… Он правда тебе так нравится?  
Питер запускает пальцы в волосы.  
— Даже больше.  
Сейчас трудно поверить, что это не было сном. Но всё-таки не было.  
Питер находит свой телефон на столе и быстро набирает Уэйду сообщение:  
 _«Ты где?»_  
— А… Ты уверен в том, что ты ему нравишься? — спрашивает Гарри.  
Вполне логичный вопрос. На который не так-то просто ответить.  
— Да, — говорит Питер. — Я думаю, да…  
Ему, тем временем, приходит ответ:  
 **«Уже соскучился? ;)»**  
Питер ненавидит тех, кто отвечает вопросом на вопрос, но именно сейчас расплывается в дурацкой улыбке и вместо того, чтобы что-нибудь съязвить, набирает лаконичное «да» и следом добавляет:  
 _«Как освободишься, заходи забрать ключ, я скорее всего сегодня весь день буду у себя»._  
— О боже, — как-то совсем отчаянно выдыхает Гарри. — Неужели я выгляжу так же, когда переписываюсь с ЭмДжей?  
— Хуже, — смеётся Питер, не сводя взгляда с экрана. — У тебя разве что слюни на экран не капают.  
Озборн сердито щурится и поджимает губы.  
— Врёшь, — заявляет он, демонстративно отворачиваясь.  
Экран телефона снова оживает:  
 **«Так мне прийти только за ключом?»**  
 _«Можешь принести мне кофе. Я буду очень благодарен…»_  
 **«Насколько благодарен?»**  
 _«Скажу спасибо»._  
 **«С тобой неинтересно».**  
Питер фыркает, откладывая телефон в сторону. Поворачивается к притихшему Гарри.  
— Есть хочешь?  
— Да… — Озборн откидывается на спинку стула и разминает шею. — Как раз хотел дописать абзац и сходить перехватить чего-нибудь.  
— Отлично! — Питер сползает на подушку и отворачивается к стене. — И мне захвати заодно.  
Телефон взрывается целой пачкой входящих сообщений. Питер глушит звук и открывает их.  
 **«Питер»  
«Пит»  
«Питти»  
«Пирожок»  
«Как думаешь, мне пойдут усы???»**  
Питер закатывает глаза.  
 _«Нет!»_  
 **«Почему?»  
«А бакенбарды?»  
«Давай поедем в Колумбию и станем наркобаронами!»  
«Дирижабли классненькие».**  
Питер не успевает ответить на предыдущие сообщения, как уже приходит гора новых. Он настолько уходит в это занятие, что даже не замечает, как Озборн отлучается и возвращается уже с едой.  
— Чёрт, — говорит Гарри с набитым ртом, когда они садятся есть. — Я тебя таким довольным в последний раз видел, когда у тебя какой-то там сложный синтез получился с первого раза.  
Питер смеётся так, что едва не давится крошками.  
***  
Ох ты ж ничего себе... Питер немного прищуривается и чуть склоняет голову набок, чтобы разглядеть получше.  
Оказывается, люди и так могут! Это ж какая должна быть растяжка, чтобы так сложиться…  
Питер поправляет наушники и ещё чуть-чуть сбавляет звук. Конечно, он в комнате один, и никто не услышит стоны, вздохи и мат — зачем они столько матерятся? — доносящиеся из его планшета.  
Но всё равно.  
Да уж… Кто бы мог подумать, что порно — такая занятная штука? С чисто научной точки зрения, конечно же. Хотя, на взгляд Питера, пассив немного переигрывает.  
Кровать вдруг продавливается под чужим весом, и Питер от неожиданности роняет планшет с колен. Истерично тычет пальцем в экран, чтобы закрыть видео, но только ставит его на паузу.  
— Ну нихуя ж себе! — восклицает Уэйд. — Стоило оставить тебя на пару часов одного!  
Как?! Как Питер не заметил, что Уилсон зашёл в комнату?!  
— Это не… Я не… Какого чёрта?!  
Питер отбирает планшет у ржущего Уэйда и пытается закрыть вкладку. Но, естественно, у него всё зависает.  
— Ты не так всё понял, — мямлит Питер.  
Но что бы он сейчас ни сказал, будет только хуже.  
Паркер откладывает планшет, закрывает лицо ладонями и бубнит:  
— Мы можем притвориться, что ты ничего не видел?  
— Неа, — разрушает все надежды Уэйд. Кладёт руки на его колени и разводит их в стороны. — Посмотри на меня, малыш.  
Питер делает щёлочку для одного глаза.  
— У тебя было такое лицо, будто ты передачу про животных смотрел, — говорит Уэйд, сводя брови к переносице и изображая это самое лицо. — Порнуху не с таким выражением обычно смотрят. А ещё с рукой в штанах.  
Уилсон опускает ладонь на его пах, и Питер вздрагивает. Убирает руки от раскрасневшегося лица.  
— Я просто… Я примерно знаю, как… Как всё происходит, но если мы правда… то я не хочу… Чёрт, Уэйд! Мы можем об этом не говорить?  
— О том, что ты решил «сделать домашку», как хороший мальчик? Даже не мечтай, Питер.  
Уэйд подаётся вперёд и целует его, укладывая на кровать. Питер всё ещё немного психует и нервно сдавливает плечи Уэйда.  
— Я думаю, мы можем провернуть что-то подобное, — шепчет Уилсон, обжигая дыханием губы. — Как думаешь, Пит? Хочешь этого?  
— Да…  
— Тогда скажи. Скажи, что хочешь меня.  
Во рту пересыхает. И Питер не уверен, что сможет вымолвить хотя бы звук.  
Он набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха.  
— Я хочу тебя, Уэйд.  
— Хорошо, это просто отлично… — губы Уэйда растягиваются в улыбке. — Потому что я тоже хочу тебя, малыш.  
Он оставляет невесомый поцелуй на алой скуле.  
— Но мы это отложим на другой день, м? Не всё сразу.  
Питер с шумом выпускает воздух из лёгких. В голове царит полный бардак. А тело его будто бы не слушается.  
Они снова целуются. Так долго, что даже губы начинают болеть. И Уэйд творит языком что-то настолько невообразимое, что у Питера мурашки бегут по коже.  
Когда Уилсон отстраняется, у Питера вырывается разочарованный вздох.  
— Я вернусь к себе, — шепчет Уэйд. — Немного подремлю.  
Только теперь Паркер замечает тёмные круги под глазами парня.  
— Ты так и не спал сегодня?  
— Не вышло, — улыбается Уэйд, выпрямляясь и широко зевая. — Такое ощущение, что я сейчас прямо тут на полу свалюсь и просплю неделю. Вот Озборн будет рад.  
— Ключ на столе, — говорит Питер, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Выспись как следует, а то начнёшь ненароком зомби-апокалипсис.  
Уэйд криво усмехается.  
— Тебя я покусаю первым, — обещает он. — Кстати, кофе, как ты и просил.  
Питер переводит взгляд на стаканчик на столе.  
Значит, Уэйд умудрился не только незаметно зайти, но и буквально пройти мимо него и поставить кофе на стол.  
Питер закатывает глаза. Пора что-то делать с его выпадами из реальности.  
— Ладно, Пит, спокойной ночи. И не смотри много порно, а то надоест.  
Уилсон подмигивает и выскальзывает из комнаты до того, как Питер находится


	16. 16. Уэйд

_— Спишь? — спрашивает Белый.  
Уэйд не спит. Он высовывает нос из-под одеяла, чтобы посмотреть на друга.  
— Не могу спать, пока он ходит.  
Красный стоит у двери, прислонившись к ней ухом.  
— Тихо вы! — шипит он на них.  
Жёлтый сидит на подоконнике вдали ото всех.  
— Мне страшно, — шёпотом признается Белый. — Но бояться — это нормально.  
Жёлтый фыркает.  
— Если мы хотим быть сильными, мы не должны бояться. Боятся только слабаки. Он вот ничего не боится.  
— Потому что он мудак! — говорит Красный, затем поворачивается к Уэйду. — Подопри дверь стулом.  
— Уверен? — Белый ёжится, обхватывая себя тоненькими ручками. — Если он захочет зайти, он всё равно зайдет. А стул может его разозлить.  
— Так мы хотя бы немного его задержим, — уже чуть мягче поясняет Красный. — Если будет совсем плохо, выскочим через окно. Верёвка на месте?  
Жёлтый кивает.  
— Надо бы узлы потуже перевязать, — вздыхает он. — В прошлый раз мы едва не упали.  
Уэйд выбирается из-под одеяла и приставляет стул к двери. Затем сгоняет Жёлтого с подоконника и открывает окно. Узлы и впрямь слабенькие. Может быть, Логан однажды научит его их вязать. Он обещал.  
— Сначала я побаивался Логана, — признаётся Белый, слабо улыбаясь. — Но потом понял, что он хороший.  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы мы были похожи на него, — говорит Жёлтый. — Чтобы были такими же сильными, смелыми и добрыми.  
Красный молчит, вслушиваясь в передвижения отца на первом этаже.  
— Вроде бы включил телевизор, — говорит он. — Постарайтесь поспать, завтра в школу. А я покараулю.  
Уэйд возвращается в кровать и удобно устраивается под одеялом. Он больше не видит своих товарищей, но может слышать их голоса.  
— Я тут вспомнил игрушку, которую купила мама, — тоскливо заводит Белый. — Большой снежный шар. Красивый. Помните?  
Уэйд мычит что-то в ответ.  
 — Уэйд его разбил, — говорит Жёлтый. — Выронил из рук.  
— Он был скользким, — оправдывается мальчик. — Я не специально.  
— Я просто думаю… — Белый запинается. — А что, если Питера он тоже сломает? Он ведь такой хороший… И такой хрупкий…  
— Питер не хрупкий, — возражает Уэйд. — Он может за себя постоять. И он сам захотел со мной общаться, я его не заставлял.  
Жёлтый хихикает.  
— Ещё скажи, что ни разу не пытался им манипулировать.  
— Я не делал ему ничего плохого, — Уэйд сворачивается клубком под одеялом. — Он… Я ему нравлюсь, и мы проводим время вместе. Вот и всё.  
— Нравишься? — фыркает Жёлтый. — Ему нравится образ, который ты вокруг себя создал. Но что будет, если он узнает правду? Думаешь, ты всё так же будешь ему нравиться? Если он узнает, что ты слабый, эгоистичный и с психикой у тебя явно непорядок. Думаешь, ты будешь нравиться хоть кому-то из них?  
— Он не узнает. Никто не узнает._

Пробуждение похоже на выныривание из воды. Оно тяжёлое и долгое, Уэйд пытается разгрести толщу сна, но ослабшие руки отказываются слушаться. Наконец он открывает глаза. Уже светло. Хорошо. Это хорошо.  
Парень встаёт, одевается и идёт умываться. Его все еще немного трясёт после сна.  
Пита он встречает в коридоре.  
— Выспался? — бодро спрашивает тот вместо приветствия.  
Уэйд демонстративно зевает, потягиваясь.  
— Пойдем попьем кофе после того, как я умоюсь? — спрашивает он.  
— Я на пары вообще-то иду, — Питер складывает руки на груди.  
Уэйд только сейчас замечает у него рюкзак на плече.  
Пары. Ну черт побери. Учебе Уэйд не конкурент.  
— Ладно, пиздуй на свои пары, а то не дай бог опоздаешь на четыре секунды.  
— Не ворчи, — усмехается Питер. — Мы можем потом попить кофе в перерыве.  
— Ну нет, я теперь буду пить его в гордом одиночестве, ты свой выбор сделал.  
И он нарочито обиженно задирает голову и проходит мимо.  
Питер окликает его по имени. Уэйд останавливается, не оборачиваясь. Слышатся шаги.  
Питер оттягивает ворот его футболки.  
— Этикетка выбилась, — поясняет он.  
А затем шеи быстро касаются горячие губы.  
— Увидимся после пары, — шепчет Паркер и исчезает со скоростью света.  
***  
Выяснить, в какой аудитории лекция, оказывается не так уж и просто.  
Но все усилия стоят охреневших взглядов, которыми его встречают остальные студенты, да и препод.  
Уэйд громко извиняется за опоздание, привлекая к себе внимание даже тех, кто до этого на него не смотрел. Например, Питера.  
И только после этого окидывает оценивающим взглядом аудиторию, выбирая куда сесть.  
Питер сидит за партой с Вагнером, но место прямо за ним свободно, туда-то Уэйд и направляется.  
Курт оборачивается и приветствует его кивком. Этот парень — его основной конкурент в борьбе за девичьи сердца. Только если Уилсон берёт смазливой мордахой и неиссякаемым потоком энергии, то Курт не особо красив и всегда спокоен и хладнокровен. Подкупает, однако, его честность и вежливость. И обходительность в обращении с девушками. Хорошо хоть он этим не пользуется так бесстыже, как Уэйд.  
Но вот этот самый Вагнер сейчас точно получит в глаз, если будет так себя вести!  
Уэйд фырчит, когда быстро потерявший к нему интерес Питер поворачивается к соседу и что-то тихо ему говорит. Оба ржут, и Курт добавляет еще что-то такое же неразборчивое.  
Уилсон склоняется и легко гладит Питера по плечу.  
— Есть ручка?  
Уэйд почти уверен в том, что Питер закатывает глаза.  
Паркер поворачивается, протягивая ему ручку.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — шепчет он.  
Уэйд корчит недоумевающую физиономию.  
— В смысле? Я здесь учусь, вообще-то!  
Питер вздыхает и возвращается к себе.  
Лектор вновь начинает диктовать, и Уэйд пытается записывать. Первые минут десять. А потом бросает это бесполезное занятие.  
Вагнер снова что-то говорит Питу, когда препод начинает писать уравнения на доске. Что-то очень смешное, по-видимому.  
Уэйд сердито откидывается на спинку стула и принимается раскачиваться. Он вспомнил, почему тут не появлялся.  
Парень достает телефон и проверяет все соцсети, но ничего интересного в такое время ему не пишут. Набирает Питеру несколько сообщений, но у того то ли уведомления отключены, то ли вовсе выключен звук. Что, серьёзно?  
Да и Вагнер этот… Сел бы к своим бабам и шутил бы шутки им!  
Уэйд отрывает от листа уголок и карябает «Питер Паркер сосёт».  
Вновь касается плеча, привлекая внимание парня, и передает ему записку.  
Через несколько мгновений записка снова оказывается на его парте. Корявеньким почерком между «Паркер» и «сосёт» вписано слово «божественно».  
Уэйд ржёт так, что его выгоняют в коридор.

Он околачивается в кафетерии с приятелями, которых встретил совершенно случайно. Его зовут сгонять в кино на дешевый сеанс, и в любой другой день Уэйд с радостью бы пошел. Но сегодня он планирует провести проверку на прочность одного маленького выёбистого ботана. И это занимает почти все его мысли.  
Минут за пятнадцать до конца пары, Уэйд отправляет ему сообщение о том, что им надо срочно поговорить. И добавляет несколько восклицательных знаков.  
Сообщение помечается как прочитанное, но ответа не приходит. Ну, и то неплохо.  
Уэйд спешит обратно к аудитории, чтобы подловить Питера на выходе.  
Встает поодаль с верным расчетом, что Питер будет его искать. На лице Паркера встревоженное выражение.  
Уэйд стискивает зубы, чтобы не начать лыбиться и не выдать себя. Он кивает Питеру и исчезает за дверью туалета, который предварительно проверил на предмет посторонних.  
Через несколько мгновений Питер заходит следом.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает он.  
Уэйд молча берёт его за руку и тащит в сторону кабинок. Питер не успевает прийти в себя, поэтому и не особо сопротивляется, когда его прижимают к деревянной перегородке.  
— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — хмурится Питер, начиная подозревать, что его где-то наебали.  
— Не помню, — говорит Уэйд, широко улыбаясь. — Кровь отлила от мозгов. Ну, знаешь, как бывает…  
Он разводит коленом ноги Паркера.  
— Дурак, — выдыхает Пит. Прогибается в пояснице.  
Уэйд воспринимает это как приглашение и обнимает его за талию, прижимая к себе.  
— Ты для этого пришёл сегодня? Чтобы меня отвлекать?  
Дыхание Питера сбивается. Он упирается ладонями в грудь Уэйда, но не отталкивает.  
— Таков был мой замысел, да, — признаётся Уилсон, наклоняя голову и утыкаясь носом в шею Питера. — Только тебя хрен отвлечёшь.  
— Попытка была неплохая, — признаётся Питер, подставляясь под ласки. — Но одного только эффектного появления и тупых записок мало для того, чтобы меня отвлечь.  
Ладони Уэйда спускаются ниже и ложатся на задницу. Питер вздрагивает и ещё больше подаётся бёдрами вперёд.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это вызов?  
— Хм, только давай принимай его быстрее, — Питер поглаживает его плечи и шею. — Перерыв не такой уж и длинный.  
Уэйд вдруг отстраняется, выпуская его из хватки. Цокает языком.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я буду что-либо делать здесь?  
Питер краснеет, всё ещё открытый и растерянный. Но быстро берёт себя в руки.  
— Думаю, тебе не впервой.  
— В общем, да, — Уэйд кивает. И вновь прижимается. Втягивает в поцелуй. Питер подцепляет края его футболки, но Уэйд перехватывает его руки.  
— Но это ничего не меняет. Я не буду ничего делать _здесь_. Если хочешь, пойдём со мной. Если нет… У тебя ещё две пары впереди? Увидимся после.  
Питер дёргается, услышав звонок. Стонет, отталкивая Уэйда.  
— Ну ты и сволочь.  
— Отдыхать тоже надо, — говорит Уилсон и высовывается из кабинки. — Пусто!

 _«Ещё скажи, что ни разу не пытался им манипулировать»._  
Голос из сна вспоминается так ярко, будто звучит наяву.  
Уэйд качает головой, пытаясь его отогнать.  
 _«Ты всегда так поступаешь. Не можешь иначе. Ты никогда не мог просто спросить. Ты просто берёшь всё, что хочешь»._  
Уэйд сдавливает виски. Не стоило оставлять Питера там одного. Нужно было дождаться того, что он решит… Он ведь… Он ведь может и не прийти. Ни сейчас. Ни позже. Вообще никогда больше не прийти.  
 _«Напомнить тебе, кто ещё так делает? Кто плюёт на остальных и всю жизнь плевал? Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я сказал это, Уэйд?»_  
— Уэйд? — Парень мнётся на пороге.  
— Пит… — выдыхает Уилсон.  
— Сказал Курту, что дурно себя чувствую, — говорит Паркер, скидывая рюкзак с плеча и захлопывая дверь. — Думаю, он поверил, я же весь красный и взмыленный был.  
Голос Жёлтого затихает.  
Уэйд не говорит ни слова и просто сгребает Питера в объятия.  
— Хэй… — тот поглаживает Уилсона по спине. — Что случилось? Куда делся Уэйд альфа-самец?  
— Убил его и спрятал труп под кроватью. А что, тебе нравился Уэйд альфа-самец?  
Питер забавно фырчит ему в ухо.  
— Я думаю, ты уже догадался, что нравишься мне любым. Кроме случаев, когда ведёшь себя как придурок. Серьёзно.  
Уэйд смеётся.  
— У тебя будут проблемы из-за прогула? — спрашивает он наконец.  
Питер молчит несколько мгновений. Отстраняется, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Серьёзно? — он приподнимает бровь. — Ты из-за этого?.. Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я сам этого не хотел, соблазнитель чёртов! А теперь, может, всё же поцелуешь меня? Или ты только языком чеса…  
Он получает то, о чём просил.  
Странное дело, стоит только возмутить Питера чем-нибудь, и куда только девается заикание и смущение. И как же легко вернуть его обратно к этому состоянию.  
 _«Давай, надави на жалость, ещё так ты не унижался!»_  
Голос едва слышен на задворках сознания.  
Но Питер тут. Питер не сердится. И Питер готов ему довериться. Хочет ему довериться.  
И так ли важно, как они оба к этому пришли? Так ли важен мир за пределами комнаты и мир в голове Уэйда?  
Всё вокруг заволакивает пеленой, будто туманом. Это похоже на опьянение, но Уэйд в последний раз пил пару дней назад. Он пытается сосредоточиться, но сознание плывёт. И остаются только ощущения.  
Холод, когда вся одежда оказывается на полу. А потом — резко — жар чужого тела, так трогательно жмущегося. Льнущего. И просящего.  
Питер худой. Проведи пальцами по ключицам и порежешься. Уэйд проводит. Он хочет порезаться. До крови. До боли. Чтобы поверить, что не спит. Чтобы поверить, что ещё жив.  
Питер накрывает его руку. Переплетает их пальцы. Улыбается так ярко, что на мгновение разгоняет пелену. Но вскоре туман возвращается, кружа голову.  
Уэйд оглаживает выступающие рёбра и узкие бёдра. Подхватывает его ноги под коленями и разводит, устраиваясь посередине.  
Если бы можно было остановить время, остаться подольше в одном моменте, Уэйд выбрал бы именно этот.  
Сохранил бы в памяти все звуки и краски, и запахи. Взгляд Питера. Его дыхание. То, как он открыт и податлив.  
Уэйд всегда любил секс не только из-за физического удовольствия. Но и из-за таких моментов.  
Моментов созерцания. Когда чувства и инстинкты берут верх, вытесняя из головы назойливые зудящие мысли. Позволяя хоть на короткое мгновение освободиться от самого себя.

Питер тихонько стонет, кусая губы, когда пальцы скользят внутри.  
Уэйд хочет спросить, не больно ли ему, но не находит слов, загипнотизированный тем, как парень подаётся навстречу его движениям.  
— Иди ко мне… — шепчет Пит, протягивая руку.  
Уилсон тяжело сглатывает и послушно склоняется, оказываясь в объятиях. Питер целует его, поглаживает по затылку и неразборчиво что-то шепчет, прерываясь тяжёлыми вздохами.  
— Я… долго не смогу, — различает наконец Уэйд.  
Он и сам долго не сможет. Туман заполоняет всё пространство вокруг и частично закрывает от него Питера.  
Уэйд убирает руку и проводит ладонью по члену, нанося больше смазки. Он всё сделал правильно. Боли быть не должно. Он входит, помогая себе рукой. Питер сжимает коленями его бока.  
Уэйд толкается до упора, одновременно опускаясь ниже и упираясь локтем в матрас. Теперь туман не мешает ему видеть Питера. И его реакцию на каждое движение.  
— В порядке, малыш? — хрипло спрашивает Уилсон, когда Питер начинает вздрагивать и выгибаться.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает он. — Ты можешь… Ох…  
Уэйд накрывает его губы и ведёт пальцами по бедру. Обхватывает член парня, зажатый меж их телами. Питер стонет в поцелуй, цепляется за спину Уэйда, задевая подушечками пальцев старые шрамы. Кожа на них давно уже потеряла чувствительность. Но прикосновения всё равно обжигают.  
— Тесный, — шепчет Уэйд, раз уж к нему вернулась способность говорить. — Так заводит, что я первый.  
Питер не отвечает. Покрывает лёгкими поцелуями его лицо. Пальцы скользят по шрамам, будто пересчитывая их. Запоминая.  
Сложно понять, в какой момент туман одерживает победу. И сколько проходит времени, когда это наконец происходит.  
Но когда Уэйд приходит в себя, его ладонь липкая от семени. И тело отказывается слушаться.  
Питер смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц и снова ничего не говорит. Может быть, так и надо. Может быть, тишину не всегда стоит заполнять.  
Уэйд делает над собой усилие и приподнимается, падая рядом на съехавшие простыни. Питер переворачивается на бок и утыкается лбом в его плечо.  
***  
Уилсон приваливается к косяку и барабанит в дверь.  
— А вот и Джонни! — орёт он.  
Дверь приоткрывается, и Уэйд заходит внутрь.  
Шикла скрещивает руки на груди, внимательно разглядывая его.  
— Свежепотрахавшийся, — определяет она.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза, поднимая руки в воздух.  
— Спалила. И что меня выдало? Засос на шее?  
Девушка фыркает.  
— Член в штаны не заправил.  
Уэйд на всякий случай проверяет, но нет, всё он заправил.  
— Ниче от тебя не скроешь. Ладно, я не надолго. Помнишь, ты как-то давно говорила, что пожертвуешь мне свои старые эссе?  
— Ну да, как я сразу не догадалась, — Шикла не двигается с места. — Что же у своего драгоценного Паркера не спросишь? Ты сегодня весь день вокруг него вился.  
— Уже доложили? — Уилсон вздыхает, пряча руки в карманы.  
Кажется, он сказал что-то не то… Судя по тому, как меняется лицо его подруги.  
— Доложили? Я была в аудитории, а ты даже не заметил! Так был увлечён своим щеночком! Подожди-ка… — Она выставляет указательный палец вперёд. — Только не говори мне, что ты _его_ трахал.  
— Не скажу, — с готовностью отвечает Уэйд. — Хватит мне сцены закатывать. Вернусь, когда у тебя закончится ПМС.  
Шикла приближается так быстро, что он не успевает среагировать.  
— Охренеть, — усмехается она, хватая Уэйда за многострадальный воротник футболки. — Ты всё-таки записался в пидоры?  
— Ой, ты мне сама рассказывала, как по пьяни отлизываешь соседке, себя-то лесбухой ты не считаешь!  
Отпираться нет смысла. У Шиклы нюх на его любовные похождения.  
— Ну, в этом есть смысл, — вдруг соглашается она. — Я надеюсь, он тебя не слишком вымотал. Хватит сил на второй заход?  
Ах ты ж хитрая сука.  
— В другой раз, — говорит Уэйд, не отводя взгляда.  
Шикла отпускает его и отступает в сторону.  
— Значит, у тебя новая принцесса. Интересно, сколько продержится она.  
— Хватит ядом капать, — устало говорит Уилсон.  
Хорошего настроения как не бывало.  
— Я просто констатирую факт. Он тебя бросит или ты бросишь его… И ты побежишь затрахивать и запивать свой разрыв. Может, ко мне. Может, к ещё одной принцессе. Если, конечно…  
Она хмурится, оборачиваясь.  
— Если у тебя окончательно крыша не съехала от алкоголизма. И ты не… влюбился?  
Глаза девушки недобро сверкают.  
— А ты головой видимо ударилась, бедняжка, — Уэйд скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Угу, в детстве уронили. Прямо как и тебя. Так скажи мне это в глаза, Уилсон. Скажи, что просто натягиваешь его. И только попробуй соврать.  
 _«Она так тебя любит, а ты её пользуешь. И нарочно причиняешь ей боль. Тебе это нравится, а? С Питером ты делаешь то же самое?»_  
Уэйд растягивает губы в кривой ухмылке и приподнимает брови.  
— Я просто его натягиваю.  
Шикла несколько мгновений изучает его лицо, а затем поворачивается к своему столу и роется в аккуратной стопке бумаг.  
— Забирай свои сраные эссе и не попадайся мне на глаза, пока я не остыну, — предупреждает она.  
— Не волнуйся, — поджимает губы Уэйд. — У меня теперь есть занятия поинтереснее, чем тебя бесить.


	17. 17. Питер

К частому присутствию Уэйда в их комнате привык даже Гарри. Нет, он, конечно, всё ещё ворчит и закатывает глаза, и вслух жалеет, что в детстве не умер, и жалуется ЭмДжей, но на самом деле он не злится. И не пытается лезть в его жизнь, только иногда интересуясь, всё ли в порядке.  
Питер безмерно благодарен ему за это. Он каждый раз с улыбкой отвечает, что да, всё хорошо.  
Всё ведь и правда хорошо. Ну, в целом. Есть конечно пара моментов…  
Например то, что слухи в общежитии распространяются довольно быстро. Особенно слухи про кого-то вроде Уэйда.  
Питер не уверен, что хочет афишировать их отношения. Ведь это будет значить, что он попадёт в самый центр внимания. А это единственное место, кроме кресла стоматолога, где он чувствует себя хуже некуда.  
С другой стороны, получится ли скрывать? И если да, то как долго?

Питер как раз собирается доделать работу и написать Уилсону, как тот приходит сам.  
— А этот где? — спрашивает он с порога, кивая на пустую кровать Озборна.  
— Смотался к ЭмДжей. Они вообще в последнее время почти не расстаются.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза.  
— Есть у неё такой загон. Все надо делать вместе, а если дать понять, что тебя это заебало — таких пиздюлей отхватишь, что еще неделю будешь по струнке ходить.  
Уэйд разворачивает его стул и упирается ладонями в подлокотники.  
— Когда он обещал вернуться?  
— Под утро, — улыбается Питер, разглядывая губы Уэйда.  
А затем взгляд натыкается на синяки под его глазами.  
— Ты как? — спрашивает Питер, обхватывая лицо парня ладонями.  
— Сплю не очень, — признается тот.  
— Ещё бы, всеми ночами по бабам ходить, — улыбается Питер.  
— О черт, так ты все знаешь! — Уэйд касается его губ своими. — Чем мне загладить свою вину?  
— Отдохнуть нормально хотя бы пару часов, а то мне смотреть на тебя больно.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и выпрямляется, отходя от Питера.  
— Мне нужно еще минут сорок, чтобы дописать работу, — говорит Паркер. — Найдешь пока чем развлечься?  
Уэйд согласно мычит, заваливаясь на его кровать.  
Но вместо того, чтобы вздремнуть или достать телефон, он поворачивается на бок и начинает разглядывать Питера.  
Тот старается не отвлекаться, чтобы побыстрее всё доделать. Но под таким пристальным взглядом получается не особо.  
Парень тяжело вздыхает, в очередной раз удаляя написанное слово.  
Телефон Уэйда оживает, и Питеру даётся передышка.  
— Чё надо? — весело спрашивает Уэйд. — Пиво? Ну где ты вчера-то был? Не, сегодня я не могу. Да, опять. И тебя туда же, родной! Лады, увидимся, пока!  
Питер старается скрыть расползшуюся по лицу улыбку.  
— Иди, если хочешь, — говорит он, отворачиваясь от компа. — Мы же не хотим превратиться в Гарри и ЭмДжей.  
— Я устал, — отмахивается Уэйд. — Я просто хочу нихуя не делать. Но нихуя не делать в одиночку скучно.  
Да… Питер сегодня думал о том же самом.  
— Ты говорил кому-нибудь?.. — невзначай интересуется Паркер.  
Ненадолго повисает тишина.  
— Эм… Мы же это обсуждали.  
Питер хмурится и поворачивается к Уэйду.  
— Не припомню.  
— Ты приходил… Дня три назад, и мы говорили об этом. Я сказал, что Шикла догадалась, а остальные мои друганы пока тупят. Ты сказал, что пусть тупят дальше.  
— Уэйд… Ты что-то путаешь. Я впервые слышу про то, что Шикла знает. Но теперь ясно, почему она так зыркает на меня…  
Уэйд открывает и закрывает рот. Потом переворачивается на спину и переводит взгляд в потолок.  
— Я… В общем, это могло мне присниться. Если ты абсолютно уверен в том, что этого разговора не было.  
— Я уверен, — говорит Питер. — Но я чувствую, что для него пришло время. Видимо, твоё подсознание тоже так считает.  
— Ещё моё подсознание считает, что этот разговор надо вести голыми и на простынях.  
Какой сюрприз.  
— Так что ты думаешь про все это? Не про простыни, а про…  
— Не знаю, — вздыхает Питер, снова утыкаясь в компьютер. — Это только наше с тобой дело, но рано или поздно кто-нибудь ещё заметит. А ты что думаешь?  
— Да мне плевать. Ниче с ними не случится, если узнают.  
Питер прикусывает губу, бессмысленно водя курсором по экрану.  
— У тебя не возникнет проблем с тем, что я парень?  
— С такой жопой, как у тебя, Питти... Думаю, меня поймут.  
— Иди к чёрту, — пыхтит Питер.  
Уэйд хохочет, глядя на него.  
— Какой же ты милый, когда дуешься.  
— Я тебя сейчас укушу, — предупреждает он.  
— Ути-пути, — Уэйд складывает губы трубочкой. — Ну попробуй.  
Паркер слезает со стула и в мгновение ока оказывается на кровати. Завязывается возня, в ходе которой Питеру даже удаётся тяпнуть Уэйда за руку. Тот в отместку пересчитывает ему рёбра.  
Заканчивается всё тем, что Уилсон крепко прижимает его к себе, лишая подвижности.  
— Не будем скрывать, — говорит Питер, тяжело дыша. — Но и перед другими светить лишний раз не будем.  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Уэйд.  
— Мне надо дописать хотя бы страницу.  
— Дописывай.  
Хватку он не ослабляет.  
Питер печально вздыхает и устраивает голову на груди Уэйда.  
— Я рад, что ты меня отвлёк. Надоело. Хочется просто лечь и лежать.  
Уэйд молчит, видимо, задумавшись о чём-то. Он легко поглаживает плечи парня.  
— Давай кино посмотрим, — предлагает Питер.  
Уэйд что-то мычит, неохотно расцепляя объятия.  
У них уходит вечность на то, чтобы выбрать фильм и удобно устроиться на кровати.  
Но оно того стоит. Питер широко зевает, чуть сползая на подушке. Уэйд опускает голову ему на колени, и Питер, не долго колебаясь, зарывается пальцами в его волосы.  
Уэйд издаёт какой-то непонятный звук.  
— Не нравится? — спрашивает Паркер.  
— Не останавливайся.  
Питер не особо следит за тем, что разворачивается на экране. Он быстро уходит в свои мысли, краем глаза следя за Уэйдом.  
Тот что-то неразборчиво бубнит себе под нос, до слуха доносятся только обрывки фраз вроде «только не спать» и «кофейку бы сейчас».  
— Бей меня по щекам, если начну засыпать, — командует он.  
— С радостью.  
Через какое-то время его дыхание выравнивается.  
Уэйд ни разу при нём не засыпал. После того единственного раза в день конференции, Паркер ни разу не видел его спящим.  
Это было немного странно, но, опять же, у Уэйда куча тараканов. И то, что после секса он может вдруг вскочить и куда-нибудь унестись, уже не вызывало особого удивления.  
Питер и сам тяжело засыпает при других. В первые недели соседства с Гарри он вообще почти не спал. Его будил любой звук.

Питер разве что дыхание не задерживает, когда Уэйд фыркает во сне, ерзая и устраиваясь удобнее.  
Футболка задирается, демонстрируя полоску кожи и резинку трусов. Уэйд забавно выпячивает задницу.  
Есть что-то невыносимо интимное и доверительное во всей этой ситуации. Настолько, что перехватывает дыхание.  
Что они только друг с другом не делали за последнюю неделю. И все же Питера не покидает ощущение, что ближе они так и не стали.  
Еще с тех самых пор, когда Питер гнал от себя все мысли о Уилсоне и не позволял себе даже надеяться…

Питер встряхивает головой. Всё это глупости. Он просто постоянно ожидает ото всюду подвоха.  
В горле начинает першить. Питер пытается осторожно откашляться. Уэйд бубнит что-то себе под нос.  
— Держи дверь! — вдруг произносит он чётко. — Только не отпускай. Держи, держи, держи её. Он не зайдет. Блядь, нет!  
Он вскакивает, отпихивая от себя Питера и судорожно озираясь.  
— Уэйд, всё хорошо, это был сон, — Паркер пытается встать следом, чтобы подойти к нему, но Уэйд отшатывается.  
— Я же просил не давать мне заснуть, — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
— Прости… Просто ты выглядел таким уставшим… Ты не спишь из-за кошмаров?  
Питер обхватывает себя руками.  
— Не важно, — огрызается Уилсон. — Какая вообще разница, из-за чего я не сплю.  
Он хочет что-то добавить, но осекается, опуская взгляд в пол.  
— Это важно, ты себя так доведешь.  
— Это моё дело.  
— Ну да, — Питер вздыхает, отворачиваясь. — Ты список напиши, куда мне нельзя лезть. Или нет, он получится бесконечным. Лучше напиши, куда можно. Там будет одна строчка: «в штаны».  
Он не хочет так себя вести, но ему обидно. И все, о чем он стралася не говорить и даже не думать, подступает к горлу.  
— Я тоже просил тебя, Уэйд. Просил сделать выбор, хочешь ты быть со мной или нет. _Быть_ со мной. А не только втрахивать меня в матрас.  
— Что-то я не слышал от тебя особых возражений.  
Уэйд сдавливает виски пальцами.  
— Да идите вы все нахуй, — шипит наконец он, поворачиваясь к дальнему углу комнаты, и, заплетаясь в ногах, уходит прочь.  
***  
Тони как всегда выбирает самый неподходящий момент, чтобы с ним связаться. Питер читает сообщение, а затем швыряет телефон на кровать. Его всё ещё трясёт от злобы и обиды. А приказ вернуться домой на выходные становится последней каплей.  
Питер в бессильной ярости воет в подушку.


	18. 18. Уэйд

Хоть бы они заткнулись, хоть бы замолчали ненадолго, два грёбаных мудака.  
Почему их двое? Почему почти всегда двое? Где третий, который с самого детства был самым вменяемым из них? Красный заботился и о братьях, и о нём самом. И пусть иногда он говорил жестокие вещи, он никогда не ебал мозг, как делали эти два уёбка.  
Белый нервно ходит по комнате и бормочет себе что-то под нос. Как всегда развёл истерику на пустом месте.  
— Он не вернется… Он даже разговаривать с тобой не станет. Ты всё испортил, ты его обидел, как и всех, кто был до него, как и всех, кто будет после. Ты никогда ничего не чувствовал и никогда не почувствуешь.  
— Таких называют социопатами, — говорит Жёлтый.  
Он едва не подпрыгивает на кровати от возбуждения.  
— Они не чувствуют нихуя. Не умеют любить, заботиться, радоваться. Прям как он. Как думаешь, это передаётся по наследству?  
— Я всё это умею, — рявкает Уэйд.  
— Ну и кого ты любил за свою жизнь, а?  
— Явно не Питера, иначе не обращался бы с ним так.  
Жёлтый хитро щурится, поворачиваясь к близнецу.  
— Или он так испугался, что его мальчик узнает правду? Увидит его таким, какой он есть? И сам уйдёт.  
— Он этого боится, — кивает Белый. — Он многого боится.  
— Кто бы сомневался!  
— Поспать блядь дайте, — рычит Уэйд, утыкаясь носом в подушку. — Где третий? Он всегда мог вас заткнуть.  
Жёлтый ржёт.  
— Ты что, настолько тупой? Ты — третий.  
Ни ответить, ни обдумать мысль парень не успевает. В дверь стучат.  
— Шикла! — радуется Жёлтый.  
Белый настроен не так позитивно.  
— Хэй… — девушка мнётся у порога. — Давно тебя не видела.  
— Может, она высосет все тревоги? — Жёлтый сгибается пополам от смеха. — Она же тебе только для этого нужна. Ну и домашку списывать.  
— Сама сказала не попадаться тебе на глаза.  
Уэйд старается игнорировать близнецов, но они такие громкие… Это становится невыносимым.  
Он отступает, пропуская подругу в комнату. Может, при ней эти придурки хоть немного успокоятся.  
— Ты в порядке? — задаёт Шикла абсолютно тупой вопрос.  
— А не видно? — усмехается Уэйд, обводя рукой творящийся в комнате срач. Пустые банки из-под пива. Початую бутылку чего покрепче. Кружку на столе, полную окурков. Чёрт, сигареты же кончились!  
— Есть курево? — спрашивает он.  
Шикла роется по карманам и достаёт пачку.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает она.  
Уэйд отходит к окну и забирается на подоконник, свешивая ноги. Вертит в руках сигарету, лопает пальцами шарик и зажимает фильтр между губ.  
— Угадай, — бубнит он, чиркая зажигалкой.  
Шикла подходит ближе и тоже закуривает, прислоняясь спиной к стене.  
— Каждый раз ведь происходит одно и то же? — спрашивает Уэйд. — Всё идёт по пизде.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Нечего там рассказывать, — отмахивается он, пепел с летит на грязный пол. — Ты лучше меня знаешь, что происходит со всеми моими попытками завести отношения.  
— Как думаете, она ведёт список тех, кого Уэйд ебал? — спрашивает Жёлтый.  
— Не нравится она мне. Она сумасшедшая. И очень агрессивная. Ты уверен, что стоит рассказывать всё это ей? — Белый забивается в угол комнаты.  
— Стоит, стоит! Кто ж ещё будет слушать его нытьё, как не она? Кому он нахер сдался?  
— Мне жаль, — говорит вдруг Шикла, перебивая их голоса. — Могу я чем-то помочь?  
Уэйд внимательно смотрит на неё. Красивая. Умная. Верная. Трахается так, что крышу сносит. И пусть характер у неё будь здоров, за всеми этими шипами прячется маленькая одинокая девочка, которая отчаянно мечтает, чтобы её поняли и полюбили. Если эта мечта исполнится, девочка вырастет в удивительную женщину.  
Хотел бы Уэйд ей в этом помочь. Но он не сможет.  
— Дай ещё сигарету, — говорит он наконец. — И принеси, пожалуйста, ликёр со стола.  
Они пьют из горла, докуривают пачку и молчат. Если бы в комнате не было его сталкеров, Уилсон, возможно, сумел бы даже немного расслабиться.  
Через какое-то время Шикла тянет его к кровати, раздевает и укладывает на матрас.  
В спину впиваются крошки от рулета, который он жрал ещё утром.  
Девушка быстро снимает кофту и юбку. Нижнего белья на ней нет. Вот же чертовка.  
Он так заебался, что даже не пытается принять активное участие в процессе.  
Шикла отсасывает ему, пока у него не встаёт. Находит под матрасом гандоны и раскатывает по члену. Затем садится, помогая себе рукой, и тут же начинает двигаться.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — шепчет она. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Ты заслуживаешь большего.  
Нет, не заслуживает. И никогда не заслуживал. Он спекулянт и манипулятор, и был таким всегда.  
И он. Не чувствует. Нихуя. Он ещё в детстве придумал себе друзей, которые чувствовали бы за него. Принимали на себя удары, предназначавшиеся ему. И вот куда это завело. Теперь они возвращают ему все эти удары.  
— Ты удивительный, Уэйд.  
Удивительный мудак.  
Все дальнейшие её слова превращаются в монотонный гул. Уэйд не хочет их слышать. Он не верит им и только сильнее погружается в мрачные мысли.  
А ещё, чем больше она говорит, тем яростнее становятся насмешки Жёлтого.  
Гул затихает, когда Шикла выгибается. Острые ногти впиваются в его кожу.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она, передавая ему сигарету.  
В пачке осталась последняя. А идти за новыми никто из них не в состоянии.  
— Я знаю, — Уэйд выдыхает дым и возвращает сигарету.  
Как было бы охуенно, если бы он мог ответить взаимностью.  
Шикла съеживается, обнимая колени.  
— Как давно?  
— Может быть, даже раньше, чем ты сама это поняла.  
— И ты продолжал меня трахать.  
Уэйд усмехается, запрокидывая голову и разглядывая потолок.  
— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что секс к любви чаще всего отношения не имеет. Особенно с нашей с тобой зависимостью от него.  
— Я имею в виду… Ты не сбежал.  
Губы расползаются в широкой улыбке, но улыбка эта болезненная и неискренняя.  
— Такого ты обо мне мнения?  
— Я бы на твоём месте сбежала.  
Стена, в которой находится дверной проём, вздрагивает, и в самом её низу появляется трещина. Белый смотрит на неё, не отрываясь, но Жёлтый не отвлекается, следя за разговором. Готовясь воткнуть очередную реплику.  
— Никуда бы ты не сбежала. Я знаю тебя, Шикла.  
Она наклоняется и тушит окурок в кружке.  
— А мне порой кажется, что я тебя совсем не знаю.  
Уэйд широко зевает, прикрывая рот кулаком. Трещина в стене расползается. Внутри неё чернота. И вдруг появляется ощущение, что оттуда кто-то за ним следит.  
— Тебе кажется.  
Шикла только фыркает.

Когда она уходит, Уэйд снова пытается заснуть, но голоса и идиотская трещина не позволяют ему этого сделать.  
Уилсон осторожно подходит к ней. Он уже касался её, обводил кончиками пальцев неровные края, пытался сковырнуть штукатурку. И каждый раз холод пробирал его до костей.  
Эта дрянь пугает. Он пытается посветить внутрь, но не видит ничего. В итоге Уэйд одевается и сваливает из комнаты.  
Возвращается он только под утро, но никаких изменений не происходит. Он уже немного протрезвел, но близнецы всё равно следуют за ним по пятам и шепчут что-то неразборчивое в самое ухо. Уэйд устал и хочет спать.  
А ещё он хочет умереть. И одно из его желаний в скором времени точно исполнится.  
Трещина разрослась ещё больше и теперь похожа на высохшее дерево, раскинувшее скрюченные ветви по всей стене. Она раздражает, пугает, бесит, беги от неё, беги, беги, беги.  
Но бежать некуда. От себя не сбежишь. От себя он мог сбежать, только полностью сосредоточившись на другом человеке. Которого буквально вчера послал нахуй.  
Уэйд прячет лицо в ладонях и падает на кровать.  
Что с ним происходит? И, самое главное, что теперь с этим делать?  
Он ведь даже рассказать никому не сможет. Если расскажет, его запихнут в психушку или напичкают таблетками. Или и то, и другое. Из одной тюрьмы он попадёт в другую, и так пока не сдохнет. Остаётся только думать, как окончательно не рехнуться.  
Если он извинится, сможет ли Питер его простить? И что сказать ему, чтобы не говорить всей правды, но и не завраться в край.  
— Ты уже заврался в край. Он тебя не простит.  
В дверь стучат.  
— Выкусите, уёбы, — шипит Уэйд, подлетая к двери.  
Он отчего-то точно знает, кого увидит там.  
И не ошибается.  
Питер смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда. И ничего не говорит.  
— Я как раз хотел тебе позвонить, — признаётся Уэйд. — Прости меня, я вспылил, и ты был прав, я…  
Питер прикладывает палец к его губам, прерывая словесный поток.  
Заходит в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь, и осматривает творящийся бардак.  
— Не думал, что ты настолько переживаешь, — говорит он. — Зачем ты так с собой?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
— Мне правда жаль, Питер.  
— И мне…  
Парень улыбается ему, пряча руки в карманы.  
— Что будем делать?  
Если бы Уэйд знал ответ на этот вопрос…  
— Какой-то он странный… — тянет Белый. — Он что-то задумал.  
Уэйд дёргается. Как его всё это заебало.  
Питер хмурится, глядя на Уилсона. Подходит ближе, обхватывая его лицо ладонями.  
— Их здесь нет, Уэйд. Они в твоей голове, и если ты постараешься, они замолчат.  
— Я не знаю, как, — отвечает он.  
Глаза Питера такие яркие, что на несколько мгновений Уэйд не видит ничего, кроме них.  
— Ты знаешь, — говорит Пит. — Когда ты со мной, они затихают. Я помогу тебе.  
Уэйд целует его, крепко прижимая к себе. И пока длится поцелуй, в мире не остаётся ничего, кроме Питера. Его губ. Его дыхания. Его пальцев, очерчивающих колючий подбородок.  
Близнецы и впрямь пропадают. Когда Уэйд открывает глаза, их нигде нет.  
— А трещина? — спрашивает Уилсон хрипло.  
Питер выпутывается из объятий и подходит к стене.  
— Эта?  
— Ты тоже её видишь?  
— Я вижу её, потому что её видишь ты. Не бойся. Иди сюда.  
Паркер протягивает к нему руки.  
Уэйду всё это не нравится. Но воцарившаяся тишина успокаивает его. И он делает шаг вперёд.  
Питер берёт его руку и заставляет прикоснуться к краям трещины.  
— Тебе просто нужно на чём-то сосредоточить своё внимание.  
Уэйд смотрит на него, не отрываясь.  
— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — спрашивает он.  
— Я знаю, потому что знаешь ты, — отвечает Питер. — Смотри.  
Уилсон поворачивает голову. В тех местах, где Паркер проводил его ладонью, теперь гладкая белая стена.  
— Видишь, — не сдерживает счастливой улыбки Пит. — Это всё ты.  
— Нет, — говорит Уэйд, разворачивая его к себе. — Это ты, малыш.  
Питер задерживает дыхание. Уэйд вжимает парня в стену, вновь припадая к его губам. Таким мягким и податливым. Как и сам Питер. Руки блуждают по телу, освобождая от одежды.  
Сердце Пита бьётся так громко, что заглушает его собственное.  
Он такой красивый. Чистый. И такой влюблённый. Уэйд не может перестать смотреть. Перестать касаться. Он успел найти и выучить все чувствительные точки Питера, все его слабости. И каждый раз абсолютно бесстыдно этим пользуется.  
Уилсон подхватывает парня, и тот скрещивает ноги у него за спиной.  
Пальцы Уэйда поглаживают поясницу и спускаются ниже. Питер утыкается ему в шею, когда средний палец проникает внутрь, не встречая сопротивления.  
— Я «сделал домашку» как хороший мальчик, — шепчет Паркер, обжигая дыханием кожу. — Не хотел тратить на это время. Я хочу тебя в себе прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста, Уэйд.  
Этот пацан однажды его убьёт.  
— Разве я могу тебе отказать, малыш?  
Питер коротко вскрикивает, когда Уэйд входит до упора. Цепляется за плечи и теснее жмётся. Его чуть подбрасывает с каждым толчком.  
Уэйд теряется в ощущениях, лишь иногда открывая глаза, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли Питер. Бросает беглый взгляд на стену. На ней больше ничего нет.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Питер, целуя его в висок. — Сильнее. Вот так. Ох… Уэйд… Уэйд!  
Он кончает, не прикасаясь к себе. И продолжает шептать его имя осипшим голосом, пока Уилсон дотрахивает его.  
Уэйд закрывает глаза. И мир вокруг разбивается и начинает осыпаться.  
Когда это прекращается, Питера рядом уже нет.  
Кожа всё ещё хранит тепло его тела, но вся одежда застёгнута. И на штанах расплывается мокрое пятно.  
Какого чёрта?  
Уэйд оглядывается по сторонам. Он в своей комнате один. Совсем один. Галлюцинаций тоже нет, и радует уже хотя бы это.  
Что произошло? Был ли Питер здесь?  
Позвонить. Нужно ему позвонить и всё выяснить. Только набрать его номер, и всё встанет на свои места…  
Уэйд звонит несколько раз, но никто не берёт трубку. Тогда парень наспех переодевает штаны и трусы и вылетает из комнаты, едва не забывая её закрыть.  
К Паркеру он врывается как всегда без стука.  
— Где Пит? — спрашивает Уэйд Озборна, который стискивает зубы при виде него.  
— Во-первых, хватит так сюда вламываться! — Гарри встаёт со стула, скрещивая руки на груди. — Во-вторых, он разве не сказал тебе?  
— Я блядь стоял бы здесь, если бы он сказал? — рявкает Уэйд.  
Гарри хмурится.  
— Может, он и не хочет, чтобы ты знал. Звони ему и выясняй сам.  
— Я спрашиваю ещё один раз.  
— А потом что? — Гарри кривится. — Врежешь? Ну, попробуй. Питер будет просто счастлив.  
— Блядь! — Уэйд закрывает глаза ладонью, пытаясь успокоиться. — Мы немного повздорили, — наконец говорит он тише. — Теперь этот осёл не берёт трубку. Просто скажи, где он, чтобы я с ума не сходил.  
— Я не буду в это вмешиваться, — упирается Озборн.  
Вот уёбок чёртов, его Питер что ли покусал и заразил своим упрямством?  
— Как будто ты ни разу не проёбывался перед кем-то, кто тебе не безразличен! — срывается Уэйд.  
Гарри опускает руки.  
— Он тебе не безразличен?  
Уилсон отводит взгляд в сторону. Откуда блядь ему знать, если не с чем сравнивать.  
Единственное, что он знает, это то, что Питер… образ Питера прогнал галлюцинации.  
— Да. Я думаю, что да…  
Трудно понять, поверил ли ему Озборн. И верит ли он сам себе.  
— Просто скажи ему, что я приходил и что я хочу помириться.  
— Скажу.  
— Спасибо.  
Уэйд разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
— Уилсон! — доносится ему вслед, когда он почти закрывает дверь. — Он сказал, что вернётся в воскресенье вечером.  
***  
В понедельник утром Питера всё ещё нет. Уэйд пытается ему дозвониться, но тот сначала просто не берёт трубку, а потом и вовсе выключает телефон. Озборн сдаётся и рассказывает, что Питера забрал отец на выходные. Но больше помочь ничем не может, Пит и на его звонки не стал отвечать.  
Уэйд всерьёз начинает обдумывать способы, как дозвониться до башни Старка, а желательно до самого Тони.  
За этими мыслями и постоянной борьбой с голосами, Уэйд совсем выпадает из реальности.  
И реальность решает напомнить ему о себе не самым приятным образом.

Томпсон перегораживает ему дорогу, когда Уэйд возвращается в общагу окольными путями через баскетбольную площадку.  
— Давно не виделись, — говорит Флэш, складывая руки на груди.  
Этой встречи следовало ожидать. Но Уилсон совсем о ней не думал. Придётся импровизировать на ходу.  
— Ага, я тоже скучал, здоровяк, — говорит Уэйд, пытаясь пройти мимо, но Флэш стоит как скала.  
Уэйд пытается его обойти, но его грубо дёргают за плечо и возвращают на место.  
— И куда попиздовал, если скучал? Давай поболтаем, давно всё-таки не разговаривали. С той самой пьянки, когда ты побежал блевать и не вернулся.  
— Заснул в канаве, — Уэйд отступает, чтобы быть вне зоне досягаемости. Чтобы броситься на него, Томпсону сначала нужно будет сделать рывок. За это время Уэйд успеет отскочить.  
— А я другое слышал.  
— Мало ли что ты слышал.  
— Слухи тут дошли интересные… И я даже не знаю, как к ним относиться.  
Уэйд шмыгает носом, выдавливая из себя кривую улыбку.  
— Спасу тебя от мучений, Земля и правда вращается вокруг Солнца. Не благодари.  
— А Паркер и правда вращается вокруг твоего хуя?  
— Воу! — Уэйд округляет глаза и опускает голову вниз. — Вроде бы нет, такое я бы заметил.  
— Хорош паясничать! — рычит Томпсон, шагая вперёд. — Самому не надоело вечно быть клоуном?  
— Такова моя натура! — Уэйд разводит руками, стараясь как можно более незаметно отступить.  
Томпсон крупнее и сильнее. В прямой схватке с ним можно и зубов лишиться. В этой ситуации единственное оружие Уэйда — его длинный язык.  
— Ебёшь ты этого пидора или нет?  
— Твоё какое дело? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— А такое! — Флэш начинает краснеть от гнева. — Что если ебёшь, то ты и сам пидор.  
— Пиздец логика. А если я ебу овец, то я овца?  
— Зубы мне не заговаривай!  
Уилсон вздыхает, краем глаза оценивая обстановку. В какую сторону лучше драпануть, чтобы Флэш его не догнал.  
Но даже если он умудриться съебаться, что помешает тому подкараулить его в другое время и в другом месте?  
Нет, решать придётся всё здесь и сейчас.  
— Чего тебе от меня надо? — спрашивает Уэйд. — Ты и сам всё знаешь, а от того, что услышишь это от меня, только ещё больше взбесишься.  
— Ты даже отрицать не пытаешься.  
— А толку? Если ты собрался бить мне ебало, я мало что смогу изменить.  
Он всё-таки ещё немного отступает, поэтому успевает увернуться от летящего в челюсть кулака.  
— Что, так скучно стало, что решил в заднеприводные податься, а?! — Флэш обходит его по кругу. — Избалованный еблан, которому всегда и всего мало. Мало бухла, мало тёлок, мало корешей. Тебе никогда и ничего блядь не бывает достаточно!  
Так вот в чём всё дело.  
— Какой есть. Тебя это так бесит?  
— Ты не представляешь! — Флэш выкидывает кулак вперёд, и Уэйд успевает под него поднырнуть.  
Но второй рукой Томпсон хватает его за воротник и швыряет в сторону.  
Уэйд пропахивает землю локтем и пытается быстро вскочить, но не успевает даже откатиться. Его хватают за грудки и ставят на ноги.  
— Если завидовал мне всё это время, мог бы так и сказать, — выплёвывает Уэйд ему в лицо. — А не срываться на всё живое!  
Томпсон рычит и бьёт его по лицу. Голова откидывается назад, как у тряпичной куклы. В ушах звенит.  
Уэйд вскидывает колено, попадая Флэшу в живот, и тот выпускает его.  
— Сука! — цедит он. — Да пошёл ты нахуй, гомик ёбаный! В тебе нихуя нет кроме понтов и непомерного эгоизма!  
— Тут ты прав, — Уэйд вытирает кровь с лопнувшей губы, зубы все вроде бы на месте. — Но я всегда считал, что ты не настолько туп, как всем кажется.  
Его вновь валят на землю и сильно встряхивают.  
— Ты же не думал, что вся моя жизнь состоит из того, чтобы бухать и трахаться? — Он вцепляется в руки Томпсона, пытаясь оторвать от себя. — Ни у кого блядь так не бывает! Ни у кого! Всегда есть какое-то говно, которое всё портит!  
— И какое же?  
Уилсону прилетает в глаз.  
— Это моя вина, — хрипит Уэйд, почти переставая сопротивляться. — Не из того ты теста слеплен, чтобы быть в тени.  
— Я ни в чьей тени, уёбок!  
— Нет, — Уэйд вдруг начинает смеяться. — Больше нет. Ты меня победил. Доволен?  
— Ебаный псих...  
Томпсон отшвыривает его, вытирая руки об одежду. Оборачивается, чтобы уйти.  
И допускает ужасную ошибку.  
Уэйд вскакивает на ноги и делает подсечку, одновременно заламывая Томпсону руку за спину. Вжимает щекой в землю, лишая возможности говорить.  
— А теперь слушай очень внимательно, — спокойно говорит Уилсон ему в самое ухо. — Ты победил. Правда победил. Теперь это всё твоё. Всё, что мы делали. Мы ведь делали это наравне, я только помогал тебе обуздать свою злость, вот и всё.  
Во рту привкус крови. Уэйд высасывает ещё больше из разбитой губы.  
— Но если ты ещё хоть раз приблизишься ко мне или к нему, я тебя уничтожу. Я не шучу, Флэш. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я могу это сделать. И ты видел, как я это делаю. Правда? Так что живи и радуйся, приятель. Только подальше от меня.  
Он встаёт.  
Голова кружится. Равновесие всё ещё немного нарушено, но к такому ему не привыкать. Уэйд обходит поднимающегося Томпсона и идёт в сторону общаги. Наверное, не стоит допускать его же ошибку и поворачиваться спиной.  
Но Уэйд мало что может сделать сейчас.  
Добраться бы до комнаты. Только добраться бы до комнаты…


	19. 19. Питер

**_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that are like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
I’m gonna give all my secrets away_ **

Кажется, он сумел изобрести машину времени. Или эликсир вечной молодости. По крайней мере, Питер чувствует себя так, будто ему снова пятнадцать. Он устал, забит, раздражён и чувствует себя никчёмным и беспомощным.  
Его не спросили, хочет ли он вернуться домой. Не спросили, хочет ли остаться на все выходные. Тони просто поставил его перед фактом и прислал за ним водителя.  
В машину пришлось сесть, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Хорошо хоть Старк догадался прислать неприметный седан, а не одну из своих любимых игрушек, покрывающихся пылью в гараже.  
Причину такого срочного вызова никто Питеру сообщить не потрудился. Приехал он поздно вечером, измотанный и злой. И Тони к нему так и не вышел. Пришлось ложиться спать.

Сон никак не идёт. Питер лежит на боку, уставившись в стену, и в который раз прокручивает в голове ссору с Уэйдом. И кто из них погорячился? И кто должен просить прощения?  
В конце концов, Уэйд ничего ему не обещал. И ничего ему не должен. Питер сам напридумывал себе невесть что. С чего он вообще взял, что он для Уилсона особенный?  
Нелепый, неловкий, асоциальный, занудный… Список можно продолжать до бесконечности.  
Но с собой он сделать тоже ничего не может.  
С тем, как сердце пропускает удар, когда Уэйд его касается. С тем, какая каша начинает твориться в голове, когда Уэйд шепчет ему что-то на ухо. Пошлости, шутки или какие-нибудь телячьи нежности — не имеет значения. Каждое произнесённое им в такие мгновения слово отпечатывается, выжигается в сознании. Питеру казалось, что он запоминает их все. Но сейчас, лёжа в темноте на такой уже неудобной кровати, он почему-то не может вспомнить с точностью ни одного подобного момента. Всё расплывается, погружается в пропасть тоски, невысказанных желаний и страхов.  
Ему всё же удаётся уцепиться за одно воспоминание. Он тогда работал в лаборатории, совсем позабыв о времени и задержавшись допоздна. Телефон, кажется, стоял на беззвучном, чтобы не отвлекать. О том, что Уэйд будет его искать, Питер почему-то совсем не подумал.  
Уилсон пришёл, когда уже стемнело. Он не сказал ни слова. Подошёл ближе, довольно громко ступая по кафелю, чтобы не напугать. Терпеливо дождался, пока Питер перельёт раствор в колбу, а потом обнял со спины, уткнувшись в плечо.  
Питер подумал, что сейчас Уэйд опять начнёт его отвлекать. И готовился собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не бросить всё и не побежать за ним.  
Но Уэйд ничего не сделал. Просто стоял, прижавшись. В этом объятии не было ничего сексуального, и всё же Питер чувствовал, как необходимо оно было в тот момент им обоим.  
Они стояли так довольно долго, Уэйд не сковывал его движения, и Питер мог продолжать работу. Уэйд дышал тихо и медленно и что-то напевал, гипнотизируя своим голосом.  
Паркер точно не помнит, как закончил опыт, ничего не напутав. Но когда начал разбирать установку, Уэйд промурчал ему в ухо:  
— Завтра рано вставать. Выспись как следует, малыш.  
Поцеловал в висок и ушёл. Питер слышал, как скрипнули подошвы его кроссовок.  
Услышал короткое «увидимся» и хлопок двери.  
В ту ночь он спал как никогда хорошо.  
***  
Тони присоединяется к нему за завтраком, что само по себе странно. Старк — полуночник и спит почти всегда до обеда.  
Питер делает вид, что не обращает на него внимания, и продолжает жевать свои хлопья.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит Тони, проходя мимо, чтобы налить себе кофе.  
— Утро, — отзывается Питер с набитым ртом, всё ещё не поднимая взгляда от тарелки.  
Он надеется, что на этом светская беседа закончится, но отец решил его добить.  
— Как дела в университете? — спрашивает он, садясь напротив.  
Питер тяжело вздыхает.  
— Нормально. Как работа?  
— Есть заморочки, — признаётся Тони.  
Питер отставляет пустую тарелку в сторону и придвигает к себе кофе.  
— Твой декан звонила. Говорила, у тебя были какие-то проблемы с поведением.  
— Я всё уладил. Впутался в неприятности, но мне помогли. Больше не повторится.  
— Хорошо… — Старк отхлёбывает из кружки. — Хорошо, что помогли. Это значит, у тебя появились друзья? В школе у тебя были с этим проблемы.  
И чья, чёрт побери, это вина?  
Питер стискивает зубы, чтобы не ляпнуть вслух чего-то слишком грубого.  
— Да, появились.  
— А девушка? Вроде бы, я видел тебя с блондиночкой…  
— Ага. В старшей школе, — Питер вскидывает раздражённый взгляд. — Я гей.  
Он в тайне надеется, что Тони поперхнётся своим чёртовым кофе. Что разозлится или скажет ему что-нибудь неприятное.  
Чтобы можно было наорать в ответ и отвести душу.  
А ещё чтобы понять, что ему не всё равно.  
— Значит, парень есть? — невозмутимо спрашивает тот. — Приглашай его сюда как-нибудь.  
Питер открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь съязвить. Но сдерживается.  
— К чему все эти расспросы? Зачем выдернул меня из университета? Ни за что не поверю, что ты соскучился.  
— Питер… — Тони отставляет свою кружку. — Я знаю, что мы с тобой не особо ладим. Но всё ведь можно исправить.  
— Можно, — Питер пожимает плечами. — А ты, значит, хочешь всё исправить? В следующий раз позвони в скайпе, сэкономишь время и себе, и мне.  
Тони легко улыбается, качая головой.  
— Такой же, каким был Ричард. Если уж решил обидеться, то упрёшься в свою обиду как баран.  
Ногти впиваются в подушечки ладоней.  
— Прости. Не стоило тебе о нём напоминать.  
Питер прикрывает глаза. Голова начинает болеть.  
— Ничего. Я его почти не помню. Маму тоже. Я помню только эту башню. Как будто я всегда был здесь.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам.  
— И всегда буду.  
— Питер.  
— Если ты правда хочешь наладить общение, то понадобится что-то большее, чем спросить как у меня дела на учёбе. Тебе придётся научиться меня слушать. А если тебе просто что-то надо, то так и скажи и не мучайся совестью по этому поводу. За мной всё-таки должок за то, что ты меня подобрал после их смерти.  
Тони не успевает ответить, раздаётся звонок. Питер вынимает телефон из кармана и смотрит на экран.  
Уэйд. Только его сейчас не хватало.  
— Ты не против? — спрашивает он у отца.  
Тони коротко вздыхает. Поднимается на ноги.  
— Мы вернёмся к этому разговору, — обещает он, уходя с кухни.  
Останавливается в дверях.  
Питер терпеливо ждёт.  
— Завтра я устраиваю благотворительный вечер. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты там появился.  
Вот с этого и надо было начинать. А не запудривать ему мозги разговорами про «всё можно исправить».  
— Буду, — бросает Питер, отходя к окну.  
Дожидается, пока Старк исчезнет с кухни, а затем выключает на телефоне звук.  
Он не готов разговаривать с Уэйдом. И так раздражён и зол, что вряд ли сможет сдержаться и не сорваться на него.  
***  
Имена Питер перестаёт запоминать практически с первых же минут. Не видит в этом смысла. С этими людьми он вряд ли еще раз встретится. Потому что точно не согласится на что-то подобное снова.  
Тони представляет его своим «друзьям», отмечая и его успехи в учёбе, и то, что Фрост назвала «лучшим студентом факультета».  
Репортёров здесь нет. Питер на этом настоял, и Тони выполнил его желание.  
Но и веселья тоже никакого.  
Питер вежливо улыбается и жмёт протянутые руки. Мечтая сбежать подальше. Забиться в угол и просидеть там до скончания века.  
И он практически умудряется это сделать. Когда Тони знакомит его со всеми, с кем хотел, Питер отлучается в уборную и больше к отцу не возвращается.  
По дороге он добывает себе фужер с шампанским и выпивает в несколько глотков. Становится немного повеселее.  
В туалете он приглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы и внимательно разглядывает себя.  
Костюм сидит на нём неплохо. Уэйду бы понравилось. Он бы точно сказал что-нибудь, что вогнало бы Питера в краску.  
И еще долго наслаждался бы произведенным эффектом.  
Питер встряхивает головой, отгоняя от себя лишние мысли. Ни до чего хорошего он так себя не доведёт.  
Он разберётся во всём, когда вернется в общежитие. Там ему проще думается. Там не давит тоска и скука, заставляющие всё вокруг казаться хуже, чем есть на самом деле.  
Питер вздрагивает, когда открывается дверь и в туалет влетает парень, на ходу поджигая сигарету.  
— Тут нельзя курить, — сообщает Паркер, споласкивая руки прохладной водой.  
— Сдай меня Старку, — парень поворачивается и ловит его взгляд в отражении.  
Питер замирает. И несколько мгновений не может выдавить из себя ни слова.  
— Я знаю, что я божественно красив, — заявляет парень. — Но будешь стоять с открытым ртом, муха залетит.  
— Я… Я просто… — Питер опускает голову. — Простите. Вы очень похожи на моего знакомого.  
Те же черты лица, те же светлые глаза… Как будто призрак прошлого.  
— Мне часто говорят, что я на кого-то похож. Кстати, ты руки моешь уже третий раз.  
— У меня ОКР, — выдаёт Питер.  
Помещение быстро заполняется сизым дымом.  
— Ага, и поэтому ты спокойно нажимаешь на дозатор мыла.  
— О боже, я чудесно исцелился!  
Паркер вытирает руки бумажным полотенцем.  
Ещё раз напоминает себе, что Стив Роджерс пропал несколько лет назад. И стоящий перед ним человек просто не может быть им. К тому же, если присмотреться…  
— Джонни Шторм, — парень протягивает руку. — Брат жены Рида Ричардса. Хрен знает, как это называется.  
— Шурин? — предполагает Питер, отвечая на рукопожатие. — Питер… Старк.  
Джонни присвистывает, туша окурок о раковину и отправляя его в полёт.  
— Так ты и правда можешь сдать меня Тони.  
— Боишься? — усмехается Питер.  
— Шутишь что ли? Если меня отсюда выставят, это будет идеально! Сестра заставила сюда прийти и взяла с меня слово вести себя прилично.  
Джонни корчит рожу.  
— Кто же знал, что тут скука смертная, а самой молодой даме, не считая моей сестры, чуть-чуть за полтинник.  
Питер улыбается.  
— Согласен, тут скучновато. Зато неограниченный запас шампанского. На самом деле неограниченный, когда я увидел, сколько его привезли…  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей! — смеётся Джонни. — Предлагаю совершить набег на официанта.  
Паркер согласно кивает. Это в любом случае будет интереснее, чем прятаться от Тони весь вечер.

Чем больше в нём плещется шампанского, тем проще ему смотреть на Джонни. Да, внешнее сходство со Стивом просто феноменальное, но Шторм гораздо моложе — ближе по возрасту к самому Питеру — и волосы у него темнее. Да и повадки совсем другие. Он по-другому говорит, по-другому смеётся и вообще ведёт себя скорее как Уэйд, нежели как Роджерс.  
Питер осознаёт, что слишком долго не отводит от парня взгляд, когда Джонни замолкает и смотрит на него в ответ.  
— Земля вызывает Старка, хэй! — Джонни щёлкает пальцами перед его лицом.  
— Прости, — Питер вспыхивает, отворачиваясь. — Задумался.  
— О чём?  
— Ты правда очень похож на одного моего друга. Не видел его много лет.  
Джонни быстро облизывает губы и делает глоток. Смотрит на болтающую невдалеке от них компанию.  
— Особенного друга?  
— Вроде того, — Питер отмахивается. — Пойдем лучше отсюда, пока отец меня не нашёл.  
У Джонни в глазах загораются озорные огоньки.  
— Прятаться от Тони Старка на его собственной вечеринке! Что может быть занятнее? Идём.  
Он хватает Питера за запястье и тянет за собой, ловко маневрируя между людьми.  
Питер смеётся и старается ни в кого ненароком не врезаться, а еще не расплескать остатки шампанского.  
— А что там? — спрашивает Джонни, указывая пальцем на двойные двери. — Кухня?  
— Ага, и помещения для персонала. Где-то там должен быть чёрный ход.  
— Насколько сильно ты хочешь свалить от Старка?  
Джонни ослабляет хватку на его запястье. И сжимает ладонь Питера в своей.  
Питер задумчиво хмурится. В нём явно говорит алкоголь, но предложение сбежать отсюда подальше кажется таким заманчивым…  
***  
— Так что закончилось у нас с ней не особенно хорошо… — подводит итог Джонни.  
Питер печально вздыхает и ковыряет асфальт носком дорогущего ботинка.  
— Обидно, — говорит он наконец.  
— Обидно… — соглашается Шторм. — А у тебя как? Есть кто-нибудь? Или только грустные истории…  
Целый букет грустных историй. Будто он портит всё, к чему прикасается.  
— Есть… Был один парень… Но там всё очень сложно.  
Питер сглатывает застрявший в горле ком.  
Они возвращаются в башню через чёрный ход.  
— Я думаю, ему не очень-то нужен кто-то вроде меня. Если честно, не думаю, что ему вообще кто-то нужен.  
— Ну и дурак он, — заявляет Джонни. — Если добровольно от тебя отказывается.  
Питер смеётся, отворачиваясь.  
— Я серьёзно, — Джонни дёргает его за рукав, обращая на себя внимание. — Ты классный парень.  
Они останавливаются посреди коридора, ведущего в основной зал. Вечер близится к концу, и официанты уже не снуют туда и обратно так часто. Да и гул голосов почти не слышен.  
— Ты встретишь тех, кто будет ценить тебя. Не зацикливайся на нём.  
Глаза Джонни кажутся такими невыносимо синими в электрическом свете.  
— Мне вот ты сразу понравился… — продолжает он с улыбкой.  
— Правда?  
Шторм опускает ладонь на его щёку. Поглаживает большим пальцем скулу.  
— Правда. Впервые вижу кого-то с такими милыми глазами и острым языком одновременно.  
Питер чувствует, как краснеет. Он хочет опустить голову или даже отвернуться, но рука Джонни мешает ему это сделать.  
Значит, не показалось, и с ним и правда заигрывали всё это время.  
Питер изучает обстановку за спиной Джонни. И, не увидев никого, закрывает глаза и тянется вперёд.  
Шторм осторожно его целует, будто Питер того и гляди вырвется и сбежит, если его спугнуть.  
У вселенной определённо есть чувство юмора, думает Питер, когда они отпрыгивают друг от друга, смущённые, испугавшись хлопка двери.  
Нет ничего удивительного в том, что ему понравился парень с лицом Стива и повадками Уэйда. Но то, что Питер тоже ему понравился…  
Джонни смеётся, обмахивая покрасневшие щёки. Питер присоединяется к нему.  
Затем, отсмеявшись, ещё раз оглядывается по сторонам и ныряет в небольшую подсобку, в которой лежат остатки шампанского.  
Джонни без вопросов следует за ним.  
***  
Возвращение в общежитие больше не кажется таким уж облегчением. Питер толкает дверь плечом, одновременно стаскивая рюкзак.  
— Хэй, — бросает он Озборну, даже не глядя в его сторону.  
— Хэй, — отзывается тот.  
— Привет, Питер, — слышится голос Мэри Джейн.  
Просто отлично.  
Девушка сидит на кровати Гарри, обложившись учебниками и конспектами. Сам Гарри сидит рядом с ней и плюёт в потолок.  
— Ты как-то задержался дома, — отмечает он. — Всё в порядке?  
Гарри — один из немногих, кому Питер открыл имя своего опекуна. И он прекрасно знает о прохладных отношениях, сложившихся у них со Старком.  
На самом деле, они с Озборном могут клуб открыть, озаглавив его «Мой папаша — козёл».  
— Да, — отмахивается Питер. — Просто так вышло.  
При ЭмДжей он ничего рассказывать не хочет. Даже если Гарри потом всё ей растреплет.  
— Уилсон тебя искал, — продолжает Гарри.  
Ещё одна тема, которую он лучше бы ни при ком не поднимал.  
— Супер, — бурчит Питер, падая на кровать и утыкаясь в подушку. — Рад за него.  
Слышатся шаги, и кровать вдруг продавливается под чужим весом.  
— Всё разладилось? — спрашивает ЭмДжей, касаясь его плеча. — Дело не в тебе, Питер. Ты не смог бы его исправить. Никто не смог бы.  
— Кто вообще сказал, что его надо исправлять?  
Рука исчезает с плеча. И на том спасибо.  
Питер еле сдерживается, чтобы не сообщить, куда ЭмДжей может деть свои утешения.  
— Прости… Просто я была на твоём месте. И знаю это чувство. Я тоже в нём обманулась.  
Питер садится на кровати, отодвигаясь от девушки. С губ срывается злой смешок.  
— Я не обманывался в нём. Он именно такой, каким я его увидел. Каким всегда видел с тех пор, как узнал получше. И ни менять, ни исправлять его я никогда не собирался. Может быть, в этом была _твоя_ проблема?  
— Питер… — начинает Гарри.  
— Давайте больше никогда не будем поднимать эту тему. Это касается только меня и Уэйда, — Паркер встаёт с кровати и направляется к двери.  
Он не знает, куда ему идти, но оставаться здесь тоже не может.  
Решение приходит само собой, когда в дверях он сталкивается с Уэйдом.  
— Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает тот.

— Что с лицом? — спрашивает Питер, сразу же отходя на другой конец комнаты к письменному столу.  
Уэйд касается пальцами синяка под глазом и ойкает.  
— С Томпсоном подрался.  
— Из-за чего?  
— Да пошёл он нахер! — парень в сердцах взмахивает рукой и прислоняется затылком к двери.  
— Из-за меня? — предполагает Питер.  
Уэйд мрачно усмехается.  
— Нет. Не совсем. Это послужило поводом, но дерьмо давно копилось, он долго точил на меня зуб.  
Питер складывает руки на груди.  
— Я думал, вы были друзьями.  
— Когда-то были. А потом в дело вмешалась зависть, да и я вёл себя с ним просто ужасно… В общем, хорошо, что всё решилось сейчас. Но я не про Томпсона хотел поговорить.  
Питер молчит и старательно не смотрит на Уэйда. Он не знает, чего ждать. И не знает, как себя вести.  
И, если уж совсем честно, не знает, что хочет сейчас услышать. И хочет ли услышать хоть что-то.  
— Я… не должен был на тебя срываться из-за кошмара. Они мне снятся довольно часто. В последние полгода чаще всего. Я мало и плохо сплю, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы справиться с последствиями этого. Чтобы никто не начал доёбываться, мол чё случилось, чё ты какой грустный… Но иногда меня конкретно клинит. И лучше бы, чтобы рядом со мной никого в этот момент не было.  
— Ты не должен передо мной оправдываться, — говорит Питер.  
— Нет, но я хочу тебе всё объяснить. Если ты захочешь выслушать.  
Уилсон несмело делает шаг вперёд.  
Питер наконец встречается с ним взглядом.  
— Думаю, теперь твоя очередь выбирать, Питер. Учти, что я не подарок. И в моей башке творится столько всякой херни, что я сам этого боюсь. И я могу быть по-настоящему злобным. И я могу тебя обидеть, и обижу, потому что я дурак. И я сотни раз думал, что тебе сказать, и не придумал ничего лучше… Но ты всё это время помогал мне не слететь с катушек, малыш. И я не хочу просрать и тебя тоже.  
— А ты наоборот в буквальном смысле сводишь меня с ума, — говорит Паркер, сутулясь ещё больше. — Всё было просто, понятно и логично. А теперь всё летит под откос, и я ничего не контролирую. Даже себя. Особенно себя.  
Он вздыхает, закусывая губу.  
— Меня это пугает. Я понял, что мне гораздо страшнее быть с кем-то, чем остаться навсегда одному.  
— И мне, — говорит Уэйд. — До усрачки страшно. Я раньше не понимал, что мы с тобой похожи. И делаем по сути одно и то же, только по разному. Ты прячешься за своими учебниками, мешковатой одеждой и «не трогайте меня, я зануда», а я прячусь у всех на виду. «Хэй, посмотрите, я болван и у меня ветер в голове». Все верят.  
Он больше не пытается приблизиться, и Питер ему за это благодарен. Рядом с Уэйдом не получается мыслить здраво. И как понять, что его возможный выбор продиктован верхним мозгом?  
— Однажды это так или иначе должно было бы закончиться, — говорит наконец Питер. — Вечно жить в своей скорлупе заманчиво. Но едва ли получится.  
Уэйд прячет руки в карманы и перекатывается с пятки на носок.  
— Тогда, может уже перейдём к той части, где все плачут и обнимаются? А то у меня уже глаза чешутся.  
— Можешь поплакать, — усмехается Питер. — И, так и быть, меня обнять. Но я должен ещё кое-что сказать.  
Уэйд, кажется, слушает вполуха, приближаясь к нему.  
— Я встретил одного парня и почти с ним переспал, — выдаёт Питер на одном дыхании.  
Уилсон замирает на месте.  
— Почти? — спрашивает он хрипло.  
— Я ему отсосал. Он меня не трогал.  
Лицо Уэйда на мгновение искажается.  
— Почему?  
— Скажи ещё ты ни с кем не спал, пока меня не было! — Питер поджимает губы.  
— Это другое, — ладони Уэйда сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Тебе можно, а мне нельзя?  
— Я не говорил, что мне можно. Я сказал, что это другое. Это значит разные вещи для тебя и для меня. Поэтому я спрашиваю почему.  
— Потому что он был похож на Стива. И на тебя. Потому что я чувствовал себя просто ужасно из-за ссоры. А ещё, потому что я хотел доказать себе, что у меня всё ещё есть контроль над своей жизнью. Я очень хотел остаться и продолжить, но я смог уйти. А от тебя я уйти не могу. Только если ты сам меня прогонишь.  
Уэйд всё же подходит ближе.  
— Если такое повторится, я не смогу отвечать за свои действия, — говорит он тихо. — Так что пожалуйста, Питер. Пусть это не повторится. Или, хотя бы, не давай мне об этом узнать.  
— Тогда то же самое относится и к тебе, — Питер опускает руки и нерешительно подаётся вперёд.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко соглашается Уэйд, опуская ладони ему на бёдра.  
— Уэйд, я…  
— Тс. Помолчи, пожалуйста, — шепчет он. — Пока ты не сказал что-то, что разозлит или расстроит нас обоих ещё сильнее. Давай выясним всё остальное потом, хорошо?  
Питер кивает, опуская руки на плечи Уилсона.  
— Вот и отлично. Я очень скучал по тебе, Питти.  
Словами невозможно передать, как скучал он сам. Поэтому он молчит. И тянется, чтобы поцеловать Уэйда. Но тот останавливает его, прикладывая палец к губам.  
— После всего того, что ты мне только что рассказал? Ну уж нет, Питер. Ты этого не заслужил.  
Питер широко распахивает глаза, но не издаёт не звука.  
Уэйд как-то совсем недобро усмехается и подцепляет его толстовку. Отбрасывает в сторону и принимается за пуговицу джинсов.  
— Что ты делаешь? — подаёт наконец голос Питер.  
— А на что это похоже? — Уэйд опускается, спуская его штаны вместе с трусами до самых лодыжек, и заставляет переступить через них. Снимает с него кеды и носки.  
Питер нервно сглатывает. Такого взгляда он у Уэйда раньше не видел.  
— Развернись, — командует Уилсон, выпрямляясь.  
— З-зачем?  
— Так я тебе всё и рассказал. Развернись, Питер. Пожалуйста.  
По коже бегут мурашки. Становится холодно.  
Но продолжается это не долго. Уэйд прижимается к нему со спины. Тянется, смахивая с письменного стола исписанные листы бумаги и мусор. Наваливается чуть сильнее, заставляя Питера упереться ладонями в гладкую поверхность. Его собственные руки ложатся на узкие бёдра.  
— Нравится вести себя как шлюшка, м? — шепчет Уэйд ему в самое ухо.  
Питера пробивает жар. В животе покалывает из-за страха. И возбуждения.  
— Если хочешь по-грязному, будет по-грязному, — продолжает Уилсон, прихватывая губами мочку.  
Даже если бы он хотел, он бы не смог ответить. Просто не придумал бы, что сказать.  
Питер тяжело вздыхает и напрягает плечи.  
Один из ящиков стола с грохотом отъезжает в сторону, и Уэйд роется в нём.  
— У тебя был шанс сбежать, Питер. — Губы касаются шеи. — Но ты им не воспользовался. И теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься. Я буду трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты даже не вспомнишь про того, другого.  
Он и подумать не мог, что Уэйда так это заденет. Он ведь… Он просто не хотел начинать со лжи… что бы они там ни решились начать.  
Уэйд прихватывает зубами кожу на плече. Холодные пальцы касаются прохода. Уэйд не особо церемонится, сразу же вводя средний палец на фалангу. Питер шипит и прогибается в спине.  
— Снова узкий. А вроде не так много времени прошло… Но я этому рад. Люблю то, как ты сжимаешься вокруг меня… Непередаваемое ощущение.  
Питер приподнимается на носочки, когда Уилсон добавляет второй палец. Ублюдок знает, что делает, точно попадая по простате. Так, что шипение переходит в стон.  
— Уэйд…  
— Я знаю, Пит. Я знаю. Хочешь ещё, да? Хочешь, чтобы я натянул тебя?  
Паркер закрывает глаза и низко опускает голову. Уэйд надавливает между лопаток, заставляя лечь грудью на стол и принять совсем уж унизительную позу.  
— Скажи это.  
— Я хочу тебя, — бормочет Питер, опуская лоб на сложенные ладони. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня натянул.  
— Быстро ты вошёл во вкус. Из скромной девственницы стал развратной текущей сучкой.  
Уэйд трахает его пальцами, растягивая под себя. И продолжает что-то говорить. Питер не слышит половину. Его трясёт. Ноги подгибаются. И член изнывает без внимания. Хочется коснуться себя, но едва ли Уэйд позволит. Пусть делает по-своему. Питер доверяет ему в этом.  
Питер доверяет ему во всём.  
— Думаю, ты готов, — говорит наконец Уилсон.  
Пальцы исчезают. Питер хочет приподняться, чтобы обернуться, но его быстро укладывают обратно. Отверстия касается головка, и Уэйд входит, придерживая парня за бёдра.  
— Вот так, давай… Какая же охуенная у тебя задница, Питер. Просто создана для того, чтобы её долбить. И как ты до своих двадцати годков проходил нетронутым?  
Он начинает двигаться и сразу же берёт довольно быстрый темп. Питер проезжается по гладкой поверхности от каждого толчка. Приходиться схватиться за край стола.  
Он кусает губы практически до крови.  
Уэйд наконец опускает ладонь на его член.  
Питер давится вздохом.  
— Ты мой, — бормочет Уилсон. — Мой. Мой. Мой.  
Он вдалбливается, вращая бёдрами. Питер вздрагивает и выгибается.  
— Ещё немного… — шепчет он. — Ещё чуть-чуть.  
— Ра-ано, — тянет Уэйд и вдруг пережимает его член у основания, не давая кончить.  
И, кажется искренне наслаждается обиженным скулежом.  
Уэйд кончает в него, а затем выскальзывает. Несколько капель попадает на разгорячённую кожу. И стекает вниз.  
— Блядь… — Уилсон тяжело дышит. — Видел бы ты себя сейчас, Питер.  
Ладони скользят по бокам.  
Паркер пытается повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на Уэйда. Но тот быстро исчезает из поля зрения.  
— Что ты… Оу…  
Горячий язык скользит в ложбинку меж ягодиц.  
Щёки вспыхивают ещё сильнее. Питер закрывает глаза.  
— Ты был послушным мальчиком. Без лишних слов принял своё наказание. Пожалуй, я позволю тебе кончить.  
И Уэйд кусает парня за ягодицу, заставляя дёрнуться.  
Смеётся. И у Питера возникает желание его пнуть. За всё, чего он натерпелся сегодня.  
Но желание быстро пропадает, когда язык проходится по краям дырки. Одна ладонь скользит по внутреннему бедру, задевая мошонку. Вторая кольцом смыкается на члене.  
Всё это убивает в Питере последнее сопротивление. Он больше не молчит и не сдерживается, стонет в голос, что-то бормочет и повторяет имя Уэйда. Ощущения слишком острые, слишком бьют по нервам. Кажется, он матерится.  
И, кажется, Уэйда это раззадоривает ещё сильнее.  
Питер прикусывает костяшки в одной последней попытке не закричать на весь этаж. Но попытка особого успеха не приносит. Всё внутри сжимается. И наконец его прошибает волной оргазма.  
Всё вокруг ощущается слишком остро и нереально. Звуки слишком громкие. Воздух слишком холодный. Руки Уэйда слишком горячие.  
Уилсон что-то говорит ему, но Питер не сразу реагирует. Его тянут, заставляя выпрямиться, и разворачивают.  
— Ты в порядке, малыш? — Уэйд обхватывает его лицо ладонями.  
— Да, — сипло говорит Питер.  
Кажется, он сорвал голос.  
— Я, наверное, перегнул палку. Не стоило…  
Что он несёт, чёрт побери? Питер впервые в жизни испытал что-то настолько яркое. До грёбаных звёздочек перед глазами.  
— Всё в порядке, Уэйд. Только ноги не держат.  
Уэйд мягко смеётся и покрывает лицо Питера поцелуями.  
— Какой же ты хороший, — шепчет он.  
— Это значит, что я больше не наказан?  
— Посмотрим. Я, кажется, слышал, как ты сказал плохое слово…  
Питер сотрясается от беззвучного смеха, роняя голову Уэйду на плечо.


	20. 20. Уэйд

**_Love is a polaroid,  
Better in picture  
But never can fill the void_ **

— Ты бы бросил меня, если бы я стал лысым?  
— Ммм… Нет, но я бы много шутил по этому поводу и называл тебя Крепким орешком.  
Уэйд смеётся.  
— Ну, орешек у меня и правда что надо!  
Питер сжимает его задницу.  
— Что есть, то есть.  
— Твоя очередь, — напоминает Уэйд.  
— Хм… Ты бы бросил меня, если бы я стал толстым?  
Дыхание Питера щекочет затылок.  
— Смотря настолько толстым. Если бы милым пончиком, то нет. Но если бы ты застрял в двери, то я бы так ржал, что ты сам бы от меня ушёл. Ты бы бросил меня, если бы я полюбил есть лук?  
— Нет, я даже к вечному запаху сигарет привык, что уж мне лук сделает…  
Уэйд щипает руку Пита, покоящуюся у него на талии.  
— А ты бы бросил меня, если бы оказалось, что я вампир?  
— И блестишь на солнце как пьяная стриптизерша?  
— Вроде того.  
— Блин, конечно нет! Ты прикинь, сколько денег можно срубить на школьницах, которые захотят с тобой сфоткаться!  
Питер смеётся и целует его в шею.  
— Меркантильный жлоб.  
— Ты всё равно от меня тащишься! Ты бы бросил меня, если бы я завёл домашнего крокодила?  
— Я не успел бы этого сделать, он бы тебя сожрал. Ты бы бросил меня, если бы я начал носить платье?  
— Бля… — выдыхает Уэйд. — Знаешь, что бы я сделал, если бы увидел тебя в платье?  
Питер молчит и только сильнее к нему прижимается.  
— Я бы задрал подол и так тебя отодрал, что мы бы оба потом ходить не могли.  
— И что бы мы делали, если бы не смогли ходить?  
— Катались бы на колясках, что за вопросы! И отдавливали бы всем ноги!  
Паркер мягко смеётся, посылая волну мурашек по коже Уэйда.  
— Ла-адно, я придумал! — говорит Уилсон. — Ты бросил бы меня, если бы я однажды стал синим?  
— Синим от запоя? — фыркает маленький говнюк.  
— Не, синим как в «Аватаре».  
— Нет, но только с условием, что ты позволишь ставить над собой опыты.  
— А если бы от запоя?  
— Это уже второй вопрос! — протестует Пит, ёрзая и задевая коленом его яйца, от чего Уэйд вздрагивает.  
— Это подвопрос, — говорит Уэйд.  
Зажимает ногу парня между своих.  
— Хорошо. Да… Если бы ты спился, я бы тебя бросил.  
Это первое «да» в их шутливой игре. Уэйд затеял её безо всякой задней мысли, просто чтобы заполнить тишину и отвлечь их обоих от повисших вопросов и страхов. Но, кажется, ковырнул он глубже, чем хотел.  
Питер тоже это чувствует. Он находит пальцами шрамы на животе Уэйда.  
— Ты бы бросил меня, если бы я совсем замкнулся в себе? Перестал бы уделять тебе столько внимания, сколько тебе требуется, — тихо спрашивает Пит.  
Уэйд закрывает глаза. Если бы его глюки были здесь, они в один голос заорали бы «Да!». Они — худшие его стороны. Но они — не он.  
— Я бы попытался понять в чём дело и вытащить тебя из этого состояния.  
Это не отрицательный ответ, но и не положительный. Питер решает не лезть дальше. Но он уже выдал свой страх. Может быть, один из самых больших. Желудок сдавливает спазмом. Он мог бы успокоить Питера и убедить в том, что нет, ему вовсе не нужно всегда быть в центре внимания. Не нужно оставаться на первом месте. Но это было бы ложью. И Питер бы это понял.  
Поэтому самое большое, что Уилсон может сделать сейчас — это выдать что-то настолько же личное в ответ.  
Губы пересыхают. Такого волнения он давно уже не испытывал…  
— Ты бы бросил меня, если бы однажды обнаружил, что я бесхребетный эгоистичный ублюдок?  
Питер молчит. Уэйд жалеет, что не может видеть сейчас его лица. И в то же время малодушно этому рад.  
— Да, — выдаёт наконец парень. — Но если бы ты был таким, я бы даже не начал с тобой отношения. И всего этого не было бы.  
— Ты просто не знаешь всего говна, что творится у меня в жизни, — Уэйд мрачно усмехается.  
Питер высвобождает ногу и отодвигается от него, чтобы сесть. Надавливает на плечо, заставляя Уэйда повернуться к нему.  
— Не знаю, — говорит Питер. — Ты гораздо сложнее, чем хочешь казаться. И гораздо добрее. Я уже говорил тебе всё это. Я не знаю, что тебе довелось пережить, но знаю, что это очень сильно на тебя повлияло. И всё же ты не озлобился на целый мир.  
Уэйд протягивает руку и гладит парня по щеке. Питер льнёт к его ладони.  
— Я это припомню, когда опять будешь на меня ругаться и называть придурком.  
Питер растрёпанный и немного сонный. И ужасно ласковый, что в последнее время с ним случается всё чаще и чаще. Уэйд приписывает эту заслугу себе.  
— Ты же знаешь, что когда я ругаюсь, во мне говорит раздражение. Я говорю не то, что думаю, — говорит Паркер.  
— Обычно всё бывает наоборот. Ну, с другими… Выведешь человека из себя и только тогда поймёшь, какой он на самом деле.  
— Поэтому ты так активно всех доводишь?  
— Отчасти. А ещё это безумно весело.  
— Я довёл тебя пару раз…  
Питер пытается опустить голову, но Уэйд удерживает его за подбородок.  
— Это не ты меня довёл. Это…  
Он откашливается и убирает руку. Садится на кровати.  
— Тебе снятся кошмары? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Иногда, — Питер прислоняется спиной к стене и подтягивает колени к груди.  
— Что тебе обычно снится?  
— По-разному, — парень вздыхает. — Иногда, что я падаю. Иногда, что горю живьём. Один раз приснилось, как я тонул в болоте. Обычно такое бывает перед какими-то выступлениями или мероприятиями, где мне не очень хочется быть.  
— А мне постоянно снится одно и то же. Детали меняются, но суть одна. Меня преследуют, и я никак не могу ни оторваться, ни спрятаться. Иногда это какие-то монстры из телика. Но чаще всего это отец.  
Выпить бы сейчас. Но это рискованно, потому что бухло может спровоцировать появление близнецов, которые затихли лишь после перемирия с Питером.  
— Из-за него все эти шрамы? — спрашивает Паркер.  
— Большинство я заработал, когда от него убегал.  
Уэйд показывает зашитый шрам на сгибе локтя.  
— Это я наебнулся с дерева. Открытый перелом. А это, — он проводит пальцем по длинному рубцу на животе, — распорол, когда перелезал через забор. У бати свой метод воспитания детей. Чем больше пиздишь — тем послушнее становятся. Со мной вот не сработало, но попыток он не оставляет.  
— Ты кому-нибудь рассказывал об этом?  
Уэйд качает головой.  
— В школе стрёмно было рассказывать, а друзей у меня толком не было. К тому же, он почти всегда бил так, чтобы следов не оставалось, или хотя бы под одеждой было не видно. Наверное, первым, кто узнал, был Логан. Тогда он и придумал всю эту тему с универом, чтобы мне хоть как-то от него свалить.  
— А твоя мама?  
— Умерла, когда мне было девять. А что ты дома так долго делал? — резко меняет тему Уэйд. — Судя по тому, что ты мне рассказывал, для тебя универ тоже оказался побегом от бати.  
Питер не выглядит ошарашенным и не пытается подловить его на таком внезапном скачке. Он просто легко пожимает плечами и тут же отвечает:  
— Он позвонил и сказал, что скоро подъедет машина и что я нужен дома. Оказалось, что он устраивал благотворительный вечер и ему очень надо было меня всем показать. Мол, «вот, смотрите, мой сын — Питер. Отличник, послушный мальчик и просто умничка. Питер, помаши ручкой. Ну всё, все на тебя посмотрели, можешь уползать обратно в ту нору, из которой приполз».  
В голосе его горчит застарелая обида. Уэйд буквально чувствует её вкус на губах.  
— И часто он такое проворачивает?  
Питер пожимает плечами.  
— Впервые на моей памяти. Обычно ему плевать, кто и что про него подумает. Но тут, видимо, пиар-менеджеры убедили его в том, что это необходимо. Ну, меня он пытался убедить в том, что хочет наладить со мной общение.  
— Ты ему не веришь?  
— Вот так резко ни с того, ни с сего он вспомнил, что у него есть сын? Ангелы спустились с неба и спели ему песенку?  
Уэйд усмехается. Спорить с обиженным Питером — себе дороже.  
— В детстве я шастал по башне где попало. За мной ходил кто-то из персонала, но я всегда умудрялся от них сбежать. И вот я случайно попал в лабораторию, где работал Тони. Мне было жутко интересно, что он делает, но я не осмеливался спросить. Поэтому я просто тихо стоял в уголке. Он даже не посмотрел на меня, но тут же по громкой связи вызвал мою учительницу и велел меня забрать, потому что я мешаю. Она прибежала, рассыпалась в извинениях, взяла меня за руку и увела. Мне лет десять уже было. Он мог бы меня самого попросить уйти.  
Питер вытягивает ноги, перекидывая их через бёдра Уэйда.  
— Наверное, из-за этого я влюбился в Стива. Он первый отнёсся ко мне как ко взрослому человеку, а не как к неразумному детёнышу.  
Когда Пит говорит о Стиве, лицо его приобретает совершенно иное выражение. И Уэйд ничего не может сделать с уколами ревности. Он хочет, чтобы однажды Питер и о нём говорил точно так же. Но не с такой грустью в глазах.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Питер, глядя в сторону. — В итоге ведь всё, что с нами было, сделало нас теми, кто мы есть сейчас.  
— Ты прав. Но скажи честно. Не важно, что думают другие. И не важно, что думаю я. Тебе самому нравится тот, кто ты есть?  
Питер трёт лоб. И Уэйд уже жалеет, что задал этот вопрос.  
— Нет, — отвечает наконец парень.  
— Я себя ненавижу, — признаётся Уэйд. — Я всё в себе ненавижу. И я постоянно думаю о том, что со мной что-то не так. Что будь я другим, будь я лучше… Может быть, он и относился бы ко мне по-другому.  
Питер не поднимает на него взгляд. Он находит ладонь Уэйда и берёт в свою, переплетает пальцы.  
— Если бы я был умнее, общительнее, смелее… Может быть, я бы не был для него пустым местом, — тихо говорит Питер. — Я не думаю, что с тобой что-то не так, Уэйд.  
— А я не считаю тебя пустым местом.  
Питер с шумом выдыхает и снова ложится, подкладывая ладонь Уэйда себе под щёку.  
Уилсон устраивается рядом, и Питер тянется к нему, обнимая.  
— Если бы мы были в каком-нибудь романчике, тут бы и закончились все наши проблемы, — говорит Паркер.  
— Если бы мы были в романчике, тебя бы звали дон Педрито.  
Пит хихикает.  
— Это был бы испанский роман?  
— Мексиканский. У меня бы были усы и сомбреро. Я спел бы тебе серенаду, и мы свалили бы в закат на ослах.  
— Звучит как хэппи энд.  
— Да… Я даже петь умею.  
— Жаль, у нас ослов нет, — Питер вздыхает. — Уэйд…  
— М?  
— Спасибо, что слушаешь меня. И спасибо, что решил мне довериться.  
Возможно, это самая большая ошибка, которую они оба совершили. И только добавит им проблем. А, возможно, всё и обойдётся.  
Уэйд не отвечает. Целует парня в лоб, поглаживая по волосам. Питер широко зевает. До рассвета остаётся несколько часов.  
— Давай спать, — предлагает Уилсон. — Я так понимаю, тебе завтра с утра на пары.  
— Угу… Пойдёшь со мной?  
— Я же буду тебя отвлекать.  
— Может быть, я хочу, чтобы ты меня отвлекал.  
Уэйд приподнимается и натягивает на них обоих сбившееся одеяло.  
— Пойду. Только потом не жалуйся… — он просовывает ладонь между ног Питера и поглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедра, — если моя рука вдруг окажется здесь.  
Парень улыбается, придвигается немного и шепчет ему на ухо.  
— Я хочу, чтобы завтра она оказалась ещё выше.  
***  
Уэйд старается встать как можно осторожнее, чтобы не разбудить Пита. За окном светло, и часа три или четыре он уже проспал.  
Но ему хреново. Будто он не спал совсем. Организм измотан из-за отсутствия нормального отдыха. Но больше он заснуть не сможет, как бы ни пытался.  
Питер ворочается на кровати. Сначала укутывается в освободившееся одеяло, а потом пытается из него выпутаться и наконец открывает глаза.  
Чёрт. И пацана разбудил.  
Пит поворачивается и хмурится, глядя на него. Трёт глаза. Затем поднимается и идёт к нему.  
Обнимает со спины, утыкаясь лицом между лопаток.  
— Просто пиздец, — хрипло говорит Уэйд, поглаживая его руки.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Питер.  
Уэйд прикрывает глаза на мгновение, а когда снова открывает, раздаётся грохот и всё вокруг начинает дрожать.  
Уилсон рывком оборачивается и смотрит на стену.  
— Ты видишь её? — спрашивает он.  
— Кого?  
Питер обхватывает себя руками за плечи и смотрит в том же направлении.  
По стене снова разрастается сраная трещина, от которой веет могильным холодом.  
— Никто не видит, — говорит Уэйд глухо. — И никто не чувствует, как всё вокруг трясётся. Так я понимаю, что всё это не реально. Что это глюки.  
— Тсс, Уэйд… — Питер берёт его за руку. — Ты ещё не до конца проснулся. Там ничего нет, только стена.  
— Когда у меня начинается паника, мир начинает уходить из-под ног. Вечно случается какая-то хуйня. Как видишь, мои проблемы не ограничиваются хуёвым детством.  
— Ты просто устал, — убеждает его Питер. — Ещё рано. Мы можем ещё поспать.  
Уэйд позволяет отвести себя к кровати и ложится рядом с Питом. Тот просовывает колено меж его ног.  
— Я знаешь, о чём подумал… — вполголоса говорит Питер. — А поехали летом ко мне? Проводить все каникулы дома в одиночку ужасно скучно, а с тобой мы найдём чем заняться.  
— Да? — Уэйд выдавливает из себя улыбку. — И чем же?  
— Мы можем целыми днями мотаться по городу, мне в июне исполнится двадцать один, значит, и в бар можно будет зарулить. Мы сможем возвращаться, когда захотим, или не возвращаться вообще. Или наоборот, сидеть целый день дома, есть пиццу и играть в приставку. У меня PS4 есть.  
— Я тебе задницу в Мортал Комбат надеру, — обещает Уэйд.  
— Кто кому, — хмыкает Питер. — Когда я играю за Китану, я непобедим.  
— Все вы так говорите…  
Уэйд прикрывает глаза, довольно улыбаясь.  
— Только кровать у меня тесновата. Примерно как эта, но мы вроде неплохо на ней умещаемся.  
— Ммм… Так я буду спать с тобой?  
— Конечно. Куда ты денешься.  
— А Старк что на это скажет?  
Питер вздыхает.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, если обратит внимание? Да ничего он не скажет. Не его дело, чем я занимаюсь за закрытыми дверями со своим парнем.  
— И чем же ты собираешься заниматься за закрытыми дверями со _своим парнем?_  
Дыхание Питера понемногу выравнивается.  
— Всем, что _мой парень_ захочет.  
— Ты просто обожаешь, как это звучит, а, малыш?  
— Да, — признаётся Пит, зевая.  
Уэйд приоткрывает один глаз и косится на стену. На ней и впрямь больше ничего нет.


	21. 21. Питер

**_In the meantime we let it go_  
** _**At the roadside we used to know**_ **  
**_**We can let this drift away**_  
_**Oh, we let this drift away**_  
  
Питер с силой пинает запертую дверь в комнату Уэйда. Ногу простреливает болью.  
Парень шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, напоследок саданув по двери ещё и кулаком.  
Глупо! Зачем он вообще пришёл? С чего решил, что Уэйд будет его ждать? Почему подумал, что тот поможет?  
Жизнь — не грёбаная сопливая книжулька, о чём они с Уилсоном сами недавно разговаривали.  
Но Питер так уязвлён, что единственная альтернатива для него — запереться в чулане для швабр и сидеть там весь вечер. Так, пожалуй, он и сделает.  
Паркер обхватывает себя руками и делает шаг прочь, как его останавливает неизменно насмешливый голос.  
— Мне всё же придётся отдать тебе запасной ключ, иначе однажды ты вышибешь дверь.  
Питер резко разворачивается, решительно подходит к Уэйду. Опускает ладонь ему на затылок и прижимается губами к приоткрытым от удивления губам.  
Уэйд не отвечает и даже не пытается обнять его или отстранить — руки заняты бумажными пакетами.  
— Во-оу, детка, что случилось? — спрашивает он, когда Питер отступает от него на пару шагов и вновь обхватывает себя руками.  
— Ничего… — бурчит Питер. — Мы можем уйти отсюда? Уехать. Что угодно. Куда угодно. Пожалуйста…  
Уэйд хмурится, оглядывая напряжённого парня. Отпирает дверь и, не говоря ни слова, обхватывает Питера за талию и заводит внутрь.  
— Подожди меня здесь, хорошо? — спрашивает он.  
Питер опускает взгляд и кивает. Уэйд оказывается вдруг совсем близко, приподнимает его голову за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
— Я серьёзно. Никуда не уходи, я быстро.  
Питер выдавливает из себя улыбку, в упор глядя на подживающую губу Уэйда. И облизывает собственные.  
— Хорошо. Я буду тут.  
Уилсон широко улыбается, чмокает его в нос, вручая пакеты, и выскальзывает из комнаты.  
Питер несколько мгновений мнётся на месте, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. Будто передумал и собирается уйти.  
Но идти ему по большому счёту некуда. Поэтому парень расчищает немного места на письменном столе и опускает туда свёртки, заглядывая внутрь. В одном лежит пара хот-догов, в другом чистые трусы, которые Уэйд, видимо, только забрал из прачечной.  
Питер присаживается на край развороченной кровати и складывает руки на коленях. А потом, поддавшись порыву, стаскивает ботинки и ложится.  
Подушка пропахла Уэйдом, и Питер утыкается в неё носом, закрывая глаза и глубоко вдыхая. Запах обволакивает и немного успокаивает. Сердце чуть сбавляет свой сумасшедший ритм. Уилсон ещё не перестилал постель с их последнего раза, поэтому Питер чувствует ещё и собственный одеколон. И эта смесь — лучшее, чего он мог бы желать сейчас. Ну, конечно, ещё лучше было бы, если бы и сам Уэйд был под боком.  
Хорошо, признается Паркер сам себе, прийти сюда было не такой уж и плохой идеей.  
Дыхание выравнивается. Питеру кажется, что он просто лежит, но хлопок двери будит его.  
— Тачка под окнами, малыш, хватай запасные трусы и спрей от долбоёбов и погнали! — восклицает Уэйд, подлетая к кровати. — Питти, ты что, уснул?  
Питер мычит что-то в ответ, вытягиваясь на кровати и переворачиваясь на спину. Смотрит на Уэйда из-под опущенных ресниц.  
— Куда мы пойдем? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь.  
— Не пойдем, а поедем! — Уилсон плюхается на край кровати, взмахивая руками. — Ты что, не слушал? Я тачку подогнал. Свалим отсюда нахуй.  
— Ммм, нахуй — это хорошо, — тянет Питер.  
Уэйд мягко смеётся и в мгновение ока ложится рядом, прижимаясь к Паркеру.  
— Я совсем тебя испортил, а?  
Он шепчет в самое ухо, и от его дыхания становится немного щекотно, но отстраняться Питеру не хочется. Он снова прикрывает глаза.  
— Ты продолжаешь видеть меня каким-то святым, — говорит он. — Как будто я до тебя никогда не матерился.  
— Нет, ты жил на облаке и скакал на единороге, какающем бабочками, а птички пели тебе песенки.  
— Да, примерно так всё и было, кроме облака, единорога, бабочек и птичек.  
— Шшш, не порть момент своим сарказмом, — Уэйд целует чувствительное местечко за ухом.  
— А ты мне что за это? — Паркер поворачивает голову, сталкиваясь с Уэйдом носами.  
— А чего бы тебе хотелось?  
— Хм… Так много вариантов… Надо подумать.  
Уэйд отстраняется, когда Питер тянется, чтобы поцеловать его.  
— Давай ты подумаешь в машине? Я очень плохо припарковался.  
Питер закатывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Так мы правда уезжаем? — спрашивает он.  
— Да. На денёк или два.  
— Но я с собой ничего не взял, а в комнате…  
— Озборн?  
— Угу.  
— Вы с ним поругались?  
— Нет, просто не хочу ему ничего объяснять. Он же обязательно спросит, куда я, зачем, с кем и когда вернусь.  
Уэйд вздыхает.  
— Скажи, что тебе нужно и где это лежит.  
***  
Питер подгоняет старенький джип ко входу, когда Уэйд слетает по ступеням с двумя рюкзаками на плечах. Кидает оба на заднее сидение. Питер освобождает водительское кресло, и Уэйд запрыгивает в машину.  
— Погнали! — восклицает он.  
Питер пристёгивается и откидывается в кресле.  
— Куда мы едем?  
— Куда-нибудь! Какая разница?  
— А Гарри ты что сказал?  
Уэйд набирает скорость, выезжая с территории студгородка.  
— Что мы едем в Вегас жениться, а его на свадьбу не пригласили, потому что он нам не нравится.  
Питер смеётся и хлопает себя по карманам. Чёрт.  
— Притормози, я телефон оставил, — вздыхает он.  
— И что? — Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
Паркер закатывает глаза.  
— А если будут звонить?  
— Кто тебе будет звонить? Озборн? Старк? Перебьются. Не ворчи.  
Может, он и прав.  
— Ты не допытываешься, что случилось, — замечает Питер, сцепляя пальцы в замок.  
— А ты хочешь об этом поговорить?  
— Не особо, — признаётся он. — Я вообще ничего не хочу. И видеть никого не хочу… Кроме тебя.  
— Оу, это самое милое, что ты когда-либо мне говорил, — Уэйд поворачивается к нему, когда они останавливаются на светофоре. — Забей на всё. Мы съебались.  
Питер заметно расслабляется, когда они выезжают из города. Он всё ещё понятия не имеет, куда они едут, и Уэйд, видимо, тоже.  
Переваливает за полдень. Солнце через лобовое стекло немилосердно жжёт ему коленки. В салоне становится немного душно, и Питер приоткрывает окно.  
Ветер тут же творит что-то невообразимое с отросшими волосами, и Питер пытается пригладить их рукой.  
Мимо проносятся редкие деревья, столбы и встречные машины, взметающие клубы пыли. Паркер сначала пытается их считать, но быстро сбивается.  
Дорога, стелющаяся впереди, уходит в бесконечность.  
Уэйд молчит почти весь путь, что совсем для него непривычно. Но тишина, повисшая между ними, не неловкая и тяжёлая, совсем нет.  
Питер поворачивается к нему, несколько мгновений разглядывая его профиль.  
— Что? — наконец не выдерживает Уилсон, усмехаясь.  
— Ничего, — Питер вновь переводит взгляд на дорогу. — Мне уже лучше.  
— Знаешь, как будет ещё лучше? Если врубить музыку. Поищи чего-нибудь в бардачке.  
Питер разгребает кучу бумажек, прежде чем находит коробку с дисками.  
— Боже, ABBA, Modern Talking, Донна Саммер. Чья это машина?  
Уэйд начинает ржать и едва сквозь смех выговаривает:  
— Боба. Вруби радио, я пока не настолько отчаялся, чтобы слушать диско.  
— Пока? — Питер возвращает диски на место. — Не ты ли мурлычешь себе под нос «Танцующую королеву» иногда?  
— Ты ничего не докажешь!  
Питер крутит ручку радио, пытаясь найти что-нибудь поживее. И, наконец, довольный откидывается на спинку кресла, задирая ноги повыше.  
Уэйд вслушивается в мелодию, а затем по его лицу расплывается улыбка.  
— Ну вот, совсем другое дело!  
Он выкручивает звук на максимум и начинает подпевать Битлам. Сначала тихо, так, что его практически не слышно. А потом входит во вкус.  
— Только не говори мне, Питти, что ты слов не знаешь! — перекрикивает Уэйд музыку. — Давай во всю глотку. Со мной!  
— WELL, LET’S SHAKE IT UP, BABY NOW, — подвывают они в голос. — TWIST AND SHOUT!  
Они орут так, что слышно, должно быть, в самом Нью-Йорке.  
Уэйд смеётся и барабанит по рулю, покачивая головой в такт.  
Питер сползает в кресле ниже, закидывает руки за голову и упирается ногами в стекло.  
Когда заканчивается эта песня и начинается следующая, звука Уэйд не сбавляет.  
Питер прикрывает глаза, погружаясь в свои мысли.  
— Ты такой красивый, — кричит Уэйд. — Когда не паришься всякой хернёй.  
Питер довольно улыбается.  
И мечтает лишь о том, чтобы эта дорога никогда не заканчивалась.  
***  
— Ты когда-нибудь сбегал из дома? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Нет, если не считать поступления в университет. Да и некуда было бежать. А ты?  
Они остановились, чтобы заправиться и перекусить. Солнце уже подползает к горизонту.  
Уэйд отхлебывает горячий кофе и морщится.  
— Ага, несколько раз пытался. Когда мелкий был, меня быстро ловили его друзья-копы. Когда стал постарше и ума накопилось, мог скрываться неделями. Но всё равно меня находили и возвращали. Сейчас я понимаю, что всё делал не так.  
— И каково это? Ну, сбегать… — Питер прислоняется к Уэйду плечом. Хочется большего. Хочется контакта кожи о кожу. Целовать, чувствовать, касаться. Хотя бы обнять.  
Но не здесь.  
— Всякий раз было по-разному. Иногда совсем плохо. Помню один случай. Я тогда просто вышел из дома и ушёл. Тогда только-только прошёл дождь и опустился такой туман, что на метр дальше носа ничего не было видно. Земля была мокрой и чавкала под ногами. Грязь налипала на ботинки. Чем дальше я шёл, тем сложнее было. Я продрог насквозь… Но продолжал идти, пока наконец просто не остановился и не повернул обратно. Не знаю, как я нашёл дорогу. Когда я вернулся, он даже не сказал ничего.  
Уэйд хмыкает, сминая в руке бумажный стаканчик.  
— Но иногда было так, как сейчас. Я просто оставлял всё и гнал вперёд, не оглядываясь. Лучшие дни в моей жизни. Когда ты пришёл ко мне на грани истерики, я подумал, что тебе тоже не помешало бы это испытать.  
— Ты оказался прав, — улыбается Питер.  
Воровато оглядывается по сторонам. И, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, опускает голову на плечо Уилсона.  
— Поехали дальше. Понятия не имею, где мы и как будем возвращаться. Но я ещё не готов об этом думать.  
— Вот и не думай, — Уэйд гладит его по щеке.  
***  
Они сидят на старом заброшенном речном причале, вглядываясь в рябь на поверхности воды, когда садится солнце. Небо настолько тёмное, что сливается с водой, и невозможно с точностью сказать, где оно заканчивается и начинается река  
Звёзды, едва видные из-за туч, слабо освещают землю.  
Вокруг них двоих сгущается тишина, будто стена, закрывающая от внешнего мира.  
Конечно, до них доносятся звуки — и стрекот ночных насекомых, и шум воды, разбивающейся о причал, и завывания ветра, и гул машин, раздающийся откуда-то издалека.  
Но Питер всего этого не слышит. Он не слышит даже собственного дыхания и того, как Уэйд терзает колёсико зажигалки.  
Свобода, думает Питер, это отказ от всего, что тебе привычно. Приятного и неприятного. Хорошего и плохого. Того, что ты любишь, и того, что ненавидишь. А раз так, то он никогда до этого самого момента не был свободен.  
Осознание ударяет так внезапно, что хочется закричать в темноту.  
Он и не жил до сегодняшнего дня. Он только шёл вперёд, не останавливаясь. Слабо представляя куда. Слабо представляя зачем.  
И совсем не зная, что будет дальше.  
И теперь. Именно теперь, когда тусклые звёзды тонут в тёмных водах, мягко покачиваясь на волнах. Когда ветер сдувает волосы со лба, пробирается под одежду и ласкает ледяными пальцами разгорячённую кожу. Когда человек, которого он когда-то считал пустышкой, прижимает его к себе в попытке спасти и спастись самому.  
Именно в этот момент Питер понимает, что дальше не будет ничего. Только то, что он сам захочет. Только то, за что он готов будет заплатить самую высокую цену.  
И то, за что уже заплатил.

У Уэйда внутри целый мир. И если не быть осторожным, так легко можно его расплескать. Уэйд всегда горит так ярко, отчаянно и самозабвенно, что однажды может выгореть полностью.  
Питер этого не допустит. Ничего этого не допустит.  
Уэйд держит крепко, но Питер знает, что он хочет ещё крепче. До хруста. До крика.  
И сам жмётся ближе. Склоняет голову и шепчет в ухо:  
— Не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось.  
Питер сам не до конца представляет, что имеет в виду. Разделённую на двоих близость, когда, как между ночным небом и водой, стираются границы и между ними с Уэйдом.  
Или эту ночь, которая стала ответом на многие вопросы.  
Или понимание, которое, отчаявшись, он всё же нашёл в другом человеке.  
— Не думай об этом, — шепчет Уэйд, целуя выступающие ключицы. — Ни о чём не думай.


	22. 22. Уэйд

_**Ain’t got no place to call a home,  
Only chains and broken bones.** _

— Ты в порядке?  
Уэйд ложится животом на пирс и зачерпывает воду ладонью.  
— Давно не спал так хорошо.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что, скрючившись на неудобном сидении, он выспится лучше, чем в собственной постели.  
Питер усмехается и садится рядом.  
— Утром тут ещё красивее, — говорит он, обнимая колени.  
— Да… — Вода утекает сквозь пальцы, и Уэйд зачерпывает ещё раз.  
Вдали от них виднеется одинокая лодка с темной фигурой рыбака.  
Когда он был ребенком, мама называла его мальком или головастиком. А он обижался и доказывал ей, что он акулёнок и вырастет в большую белую акулу.  
Он вырос. И всё-таки стал лягушкой, а не акулой.  
Еще он пытался её убедить в том, что в луже перед их домом водятся крокодилы, и однажды они слопают отца и всё станет хорошо.  
Не так уж и много воспоминаний осталось у него о периоде до её болезни.  
— О чём ты думаешь? — спрашивает Пит, ероша его волосы.  
— О матери, — говорит Уэйд. — Она меня любила.  
Может быть, она была последним человеком в мире, кто любил его.  
— Как она умерла?  
— Рак. От того же рака умер её брат. И её отец.  
— Это ещё не значит, что... — Пит запинается.  
— Я знаю. Ты помнишь своих родителей?  
Питер поджимает губы.  
— Сохранились какие-то обрывки. Лучше всего я помню день, когда мне сказали, что их больше нет. Я даже не помню, любили ли они меня.  
— Конечно любили, Пит. Родители любят своих детей, а такие как… Такие скорее исключение.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
Уэйд переворачивается на спину, брызгая Питеру в лицо холодной водой.  
— Иначе жить было бы совсем грустно, а?  
Питер фыркает, ругается и пытается отомстить.  
— Я тебя сейчас в воду скину, — предупреждает он.  
— Силёнок не хватит.  
— Ты хочешь проверить?  
Уэйд поднимается на ноги и смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
Питер хмурится, заподозрив что-то недоброе. И на всякий случай тоже встаёт, отходя на полшага.  
— Хочу проверить. Давай.  
Пит изгибает бровь, но ничего не говорит и не сдвигается с места.  
Уэйд широко расставляет руки и делает шаг назад.  
— Ты чего? — начинает нервничать Питер.  
Уилсон улыбается ему. И делает ещё один шаг. Пятка повисает в воздухе. Он переносит вес тела на эту ногу и теряет равновесие.  
— Уэйд! — Питер бросается вперёд и дёргает за одежду с несвойственной ему силой, не давая упасть. — Совсем ошалел?!  
— Так и знал, — смеётся тот.  
— Что ты знал? — Питер пихает его в грудь кулаком.  
Уэйд не отвечает. Прижимает парня к себе.  
— Испугался?  
— Что ты меня потом своими соплями измажешь, когда сляжешь с простудой? Ещё как! — пыхтит Пит ему в шею. — Дурак. В следующий раз я тебя ловить не буду.  
Но слова его слишком расходятся с тем, что он хочет сказать на самом деле.  
— В следующий раз ты упадёшь вместе со мной, — шепчет Уэйд ему на ухо.  
Поглаживает поясницу, проникая ладонью под одежду. Руки у него тёплые, и Питер не вздрагивает и не пытается уйти от прикосновения.  
— Это угроза? — спрашивает Пит.  
— Нет. Это просьба. Ты упал бы вместе со мной, если бы я попросил?  
— Я пока в своём уме, — Питер вцепляется в его воротник, выгибаясь под ласками.  
— Ты упадёшь со мной? Прямо сейчас.  
Уэйд останавливается, и Питер открывает глаза.  
В них всегда читается больше, чем Пит того желает. Ему даже не нужно произносить это вслух.  
Уэйд сдвигается к краю. Питер шагает следом.  
— Закрой глаза, малыш.  
Паркер дрожит. И не только от холода. Между тёмных бровей ложится складка. Такое доверие сводит с ума.  
Уэйд разворачивается и слегка опускает руки.  
Питер замирает над водой.  
— Не открывай глаза, — велит Уилсон. — И не держись.  
Хватка на его плечах ослабевает. Питер осторожно разводит руки в стороны.  
Эмоции накатывают волнами, и приходится бороться с противоречивыми порывами.  
Разжать руки.  
Упасть вместе с ним.  
Удержать на краю и никогда больше не отпускать.  
Уэйд не выбирает ничего. Он просто зависает. Замирает над бездной. И смотрит.  
Проходит вечность, прежде чем Уэйд отступает от края, утягивая за собой Питера. Припадает к губам, не встречая никакого сопротивления.  
Такие, как Уэйд, никогда не становятся счастливыми. Он и не ищет счастья. Никогда не искал.  
Он хочет лишь того хрупкого равновесия, хочет остановить время, зависнуть на краю и просто жить.  
Может быть, для него не всё потеряно. Может быть, если он сорвётся, его успеют поймать.

Питер замёрз, и приходится вернуться в машину. Да и народ начинает просыпаться, нарушая их уединение. По поверхности реки скользят лодки. По берегу неторопливо трусят бегуны.  
Питер молчалив и задумчив, как и вчера. Но это хороший вид молчания. Он не жрёт себя изнутри тяжёлыми мыслями.  
— Хочешь домой? — спрашивает Уэйд, поворачивая ключ в зажигании.  
— Не особо. А ты?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
— Смотря что называть домом.  
— Твоя комната в общежитии явно действует на тебя не очень хорошо, — замечает Питер. — Мне в свою, если честно, тоже не всегда хочется возвращаться.  
— В папочкину башню, я думаю, тем более.  
— В точку.  
— Тогда где для тебя дом?  
Питер ковыряет пятно на стекле.  
— Получается, что у меня нет дома.  
— И у меня. И возвращаться нам некуда.  
Питер улыбается и наконец поворачивается к нему.  
— Я придумал на это примерно три слащавых ответа, от которых самого затошнило.  
Уилсон усмехается, но его бьёт дрожь.  
— Может быть, тогда и не станем возвращаться. Продолжим ехать, не оглядываясь. Так, как вчера, может быть всегда.  
— Ты сам понимаешь, что не может, — мягко говорит Пит.  
— Почему? Уедем куда-нибудь, где не так холодно. Во Флориду, например!  
— И что мы будем делать там? Где жить, что есть?  
— Это все второстепенно, — отмахивается Уэйд.  
— Не второстепенно, — выдыхает Пит, сдавливая пальцами свои колени.  
Хорошее настроение слетает в мгновение ока.  
— Несколько минут назад ты мне доверял если не своей жизнью, то своим здоровьем.  
— Я доверяю тебе, Уэйд, — отвечает Питер, поворачиваясь к нему. Колеблется несколько мгновений — стоит ли коснуться. Даже поднимает было руку, но тут же роняет ее на колени. — Я себе не доверяю.  
Опять одно и то же.  
Уилсон трогается с места.  
— Забей. Жрать хочу. Поехали.  
Питер пытается что-то сказать, но Уэйд врубает радио, заглушая его слова.  
Когда он останавливается, чтобы отлить, Пит перебирается на заднее сидение, надевает наушники и поворачивается к нему спиной.  
Радио Уэйд не выключает до самого города.

К концу пути он остывает. Отчасти Пит прав. Чтобы свалить надолго, подальше и так, чтобы не нашли, нужно тщательно всё распланировать. В последний раз он добрался аж до Невады, но отец всё равно умудрился его разыскать. Как Уэйд потом понял, отследил телефон. Влетело ему, конечно, знатно.

Уэйд останавливает машину перед общежитием и поворачивается.  
Пит, кажется, заснул, свернувшись клубочком, насколько это возможно на нешироком сидении.  
Некрасиво получилось. Хотел утешить парня, а в итоге измотал нервы ещё сильнее. Но он сможет загладить свою вину.  
Уэйд выходит из машины и открывает заднюю дверь. Склоняется над спящим Питом и треплет его по волосам.  
Тот сонно открывает глаза и несколько мгновений непонимающе смотрит. Наконец вытаскивает наушники.  
— Мы где?  
— Вернулись в общагу.  
Питер вздыхает и садится. Путается в наушниках.  
Уэйд, посмеиваясь, помогает их снять и усаживается рядом.  
— Было здорово, — говорит он, приглаживая волосы пятерней. — Как-нибудь повторим?  
— Конечно, — Пит все еще не смотрит на него, но, кажется, он растаял.  
— Что-нибудь снилось?  
— Ничего… — парень пожимает плечами. — Или я не запомнил. Который час?  
— Двенадцать. Ещё полдня впереди. Хочешь, ещё что-нибудь придумаем?  
— Например?  
— Не знаю… Пожрём для начала, по городу послоняемся, в кино сходим, — Уэйд подсаживается ближе.  
Питер не отодвигается.  
— Звучит как свидание, — против воли усмехается он.  
— Оно и есть. Так что?  
— Только я в душ схожу, ладно? Мне кажется, что от меня воняет.  
Он ойкает, когда Уэйд сгребает его в объятия и утыкается носом в шею.  
— Разве что сексом. О, этот сладкий запах.  
Питер слабо пытается его отпихнуть.  
— Тебе бы, между прочим, тоже не мешало помыться.  
— Чушь какая! — Уэйд выпрямляется. — Ладно, вали в свой душ, пока я не передумал, а я пока машину верну.  
Питер подхватывает лямку своего рюкзака и перелезает через Уэйда, по пути задерживаясь, чтобы поцеловать его.  
— Хочешь, в кино отсосу тебе на последнем ряду? — шепчет Уилсон, поглаживая бёдра парня.  
— Не хочу, — Питер краснеет.  
— А если подумать? — Уэйд не спешит его отпускать.  
Питер размыкает губы, чтобы ответить, но только что-то мямлит.  
— Ты с ума меня однажды сведёшь, — выдаёт наконец он. — Отпусти, иначе так и не помоюсь сегодня.  
— Какой ты сложный… — Уэйд убирает руки. — Так это значит да?  
Питер вылезает из машины.  
— А сам как думаешь, умник?  
Уэйд тянется и шлёпает его по заднице для ускорения. Питер отпрыгивает от него, разворачивается, показывает язык и быстрым шагом припускает в сторону общаги.  
***  
Возвращается Уэйд на своих двоих. Он так погружён в свои мысли, что не замечает ничего и никого вокруг. И поэтому едва не впечатывается в человека, перегородившего ему дорогу. Уэйд отшатывается в сторону, чтобы пройти мимо, но тяжёлая ладонь ложится ему на плечо, не давая сдвинуться с места.  
— Глаза разуй.  
Сердце пропускает удар. Уэйд застывает на месте, поднимая голову. И встречается взглядом с Уилсоном-старшим.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — выдавливает наконец Уэйд.  
— Я тебе звонил, чтобы предупредить, что приеду. Ты трубку не брал. Слишком важной жопой стал, чтобы на звонки отвечать?  
Отец отступает от него на полшага и лезет в карман за сигаретами.  
Уэйд нервно оглядывается по сторонам. Снаружи полно студентов. И многие из них смотрят. Твою мать, твою мать!  
— Не слышал, — говорит он, стараясь держаться как можно более нейтрально. — Так что ты хотел-то?  
Отец пытается поджечь сигарету, но зажигалка, кажется, сдохла.  
— Декан твой говорит, ты вообще учёбу въебал. Только бухаешь и слоняешься хер знает где. И остальных на это подбиваешь.  
Ну и сука эта Фрост. Кто её просил только в это лезть?  
— Отчислять меня пока не собираются. А чем я занимаюсь, это только моё дело.  
— Хуя с два оно твоё, — рычит отец, но тут же спохватывается и понижает голос. — Ты пока что на моей шее сидишь, недоносок. И за проёбы твои краснеть приходится мне.  
Уэйд вздрагивает и автоматически тянется за своими сигаретами. Закуривает. Передаёт зажигалку Уилсону-старшему.  
— Хорошо, начну ходить на пары. Счастлив?  
Зажигалку ему не возвращают.  
— Ещё бы я верил тебе на слово.  
Уэйд сильно затягивается, из-за чего горло режет от дыма. Пальцы так сдавливают фильтр, что едва не ломают его.  
— Ты совсем тут от рук отбился, — продолжает отец. — Побудешь на выходных дома, вспомнишь, как нужно себя вести.  
— Я никуда не поеду, — говорит Уэйд.  
— Не поедешь сам, потащу тебя за ухо при всех твоих приятелях. Собираешься вести себя как пятилетняя истеричка? Я докуриваю, мы садимся в машину и едем.  
Питер появляется на крыльце в тот момент, когда тяжёлый ботинок топчет окурок.  
— Я на секунду, — говорит Уэйд, пытаясь обойти отца.  
Тот останавливает его и поворачивается в сторону Питера.  
— Это ещё чё за сопля.  
— Друган мой, — цедит Уэйд. — Мы жрать пойти собирались. Дай хотя бы предупрежу, что никуда не пойду.  
— Неженка какая, ещё предупреждать их надо, — фыркает он. — Одна нога здесь, другая там.  
Уэйд выкидывает окурок в сторону, поправляет рюкзак на плече, прячет руки в карманы джинсов и подходит к Питеру.  
Лицо парня с каждой секундой становится всё больше встревоженным.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, как только Уэйд приближается. — Это…  
— Ага, это он, — Уилсон нервно усмехается, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. — Боюсь, кино придётся отложить.  
— Ты уезжаешь? — Пит обнимает себя руками за плечи. — Надолго?  
— До завтра, я думаю. Если вернусь не очень поздно, напишу тебе. Устроим свой приватный кинопоказ со всеми вытекающими.  
— Уэйд! — зовёт отец. — Пошли уже, иначе встанем в пробку на несколько часов.  
Питер вздрагивает.  
— Ты… Ты будешь в порядке? Только скажи честно.  
Бить его так, чтобы что-нибудь сломать, он вряд ли станет. Если удастся где-нибудь запереться, то последствия вообще будут минимальными. А пару новых синяков Уэйд найдёт чем объяснить.  
— Я буду в порядке, Пит. Пиши мне!  
Он хлопает Питера по плечу и, не дожидаясь ответа, разворачивается и идёт в сторону машины.

— А с рожей что? — спрашивает Уилсон-старший, когда машина трогается с места.  
— С друганом подрался.  
— И кто кому навалял?  
Парень пожимает плечами, поворачиваясь к окну.  
— Разошлись миром.  
— Девку что ли не поделили?  
— Чего их делить, — говорит Уэйд. — Сами решат, с кем захотят быть.  
— С нытиком с разбитым ебалом едва ли какая быть захочет.  
Парень усмехается.  
— Ты удивишься, — говорит он.  
***  
Когда они доезжают до дома, Уэйд выскакивает из машины и идёт на кухню. Насрать на всё, он толком не жрал со вчерашнего вечера. Так, перехватывал какие-то куски.  
В холодильнике, как и всегда, кроме пива мало что водится. Но на столе коробка с остывшей пиццей. Уэйд пиздит жестяную банку и кусок пиццы и поднимается к себе, стараясь максимально хладнокровно пройти мимо отца. Может, и обойдётся.  
Хотя Уэйд не особо на это надеется. Самое веселье начнётся под вечер, когда этот мудак напьётся.  
В комнате парень падает на свою кровать и торопливо ест. Открывает холодное пиво и с наслаждением делает глоток.  
Уэйд достаёт телефон и обнаруживает несколько пропущенных вызовов и пару сообщений. Вызовы все от отца. Должно быть, в машине из-за радио Уэйд не слышал, как надрывался телефон.  
Девчонки оставили ему несколько сообщений, типа «Это был твой папа? Теперь ясно, в кого ты такой красавчик!»  
Да уж, сходство есть. Уэйд однажды отрыл старые фотки отца с матерью. Если бы он не знал, то подумал бы, что сам как-то по-пьяни зарулил на тусу в стиле восьмидесятых и не помнит этого. Конечно, с тех лет отец постарел, отрастил пивное пузо и стал красным от бухла. Но их сходство никуда не делось.  
Уэйд отправляет в ответ на сообщения несколько смайлов. Если только кто-нибудь знал бы, как сильно Уэйд ненавидит своё лицо. Лучше бы уж он родился страшным, как атомная война. Тогда, по крайней мере, никому в голову не пришло бы сравнивать его с этим чудовищем.  
— Ты сам себя с ним сравниваешь, — Жёлтый проходит к окну и выглядывает из него. — Падать всё так же высоко.  
— Вас только не хватало, — стонет Уэйд.  
Приходит сообщение от Питера.  
_«Ты в порядке?»_  
**«Нет места лучше дома!»**  
Уэйд усмехается и набирает вслед за ним ещё одно сообщение.  
**«Сейчас помру от скуки. Скажи, что делаешь что-нибудь весёлое!»**  
В ответ ему приходит фотография тетради с задачками по термодинамике. Так себе веселье.  
Уэйд делает грустное селфи с пивом и отправляет Питеру.  
_«Ты же помнишь, что я брошу тебя, если ты сопьёшься?»_  
**«А ты помнишь, что я брошу тебя, если будешь занудствовать?»**  
_«Не было такого уговора, не выдумывай. Тебе нравится, когда я занудствую»._  
Внизу что-то падает. По коже бегут мурашки. Уэйд замирает и гасит экран телефона. Пару минут лежит, вслушиваясь в тишину. После этого отвечает.  
**«С чего ты взял?»**  
_«Потому что ты обожаешь меня совращать в такие моменты, чтобы я ни о чём думать не мог, кроме тебя»._  
Уэйд улыбается. Тревога вроде бы отступает. К тому же, снизу доносятся звуки телевизора.  
За окном начинает темнеть.  
**«Значит, ты делаешь это специально? Хитро!»**  
_«У меня был отличный учитель»._  
Они ещё какое-то время лениво болтают ни о чём. Телик всё так же монотонно гундит внизу, транслируя какой-то матч.  
_«Ты знаешь… Я думал про то, о чём мы говорили сегодня утром. О том, что у нас нет дома»._  
Уэйд не отвечает. Ждёт, когда Питер продолжит свою мысль.  
_«Его нет, потому что нет места, где мы бы чувствовали себя в безопасности»._  
Уэйду никогда и нигде не было места в этой жизни. Поэтому он выцарапывал его зубами и когтями. И всё равно оставался всюду чужим.  
_«Я думаю, что мы никогда не найдём такое место. Мы никогда никуда не впишемся»._  
Пит озвучивает его собственные мысли и выводы. Только Уэйд никогда и ни с кем не говорил об этом.  
Как вышло, что парень, с которым было забавно играть, раз за разом ломая его комплексы и переходя границы дозволенного, стал вдруг единственным, кто удерживает его на краю? И как так вышло, что первый человек, которому Уэйд решил довериться, сумел понять?  
Его до сих пор не покидает ощущение нереальности происходящего. С его такими живыми снами и видениями, граница между реальностью и плодом фантазии воспалённого мозга иногда совсем стирается. Порой Уэйд думает, что он сейчас откроет глаза и окажется в этой самой комнате. Ему будет десять, за окном дождь будет лить стеной, а внизу как беспокойный мертвец будет шастать его отец.  
_«И единственный выход для таких, как мы, — строить свой собственный дом. Без посторонней помощи»._  
Есть что-то в его словах. Что-то, о чём нужно подумать. Смириться наконец с тем, что никто не спасёт его. Он должен спасти себя сам.  
_«Уэйд! Ты что, уснул, пока я тут толкаю глубокую философскую мысль?»_  
**«Я не сплю, малыш. Я размышляю».**  
_«Смотри не перетрудись. А то в универ вернёшься брюнетом»._  
**«Это что, была дурацкая шутка про блондинку???»**  
_«Возможно…»_  
**«Ты хоть представляешь, что я с тобой за это сделаю, когда вернусь?..»**  
_«Нет. Расскажи мне»._  
Уэйд разминает пальцы, перед тем, как приступить к перечислению всех тех вещей, которые родила его фантазия.  
Но не успевает написать и слова, как дверь отлетает и ударяется о стену.  
Парень соскакивает с кровати. Телефон выскальзывает из рук на пол. Чёрт. Как он не услышал шагов на лестнице?  
— Сидишь? — спрашивает отец.  
— Вообще-то спать собирался. Если ты не против.  
— Ляжешь. После того, как поговорим.  
Он заходит в комнату и садится на кровать.  
Уэйд отступает к самому окну. Жёлтый был прав. Падать высоковато.  
— А дерево твоей жирной жопы уже не выдержит, — печально вздыхает тот.  
— Говори, — отзывается парень.  
— Мать свою помнишь? — спрашивает отец, сдвигаясь на кровати, от чего та протестующе скрипит. — Хорошая была. Любила тебя, полудурка, непонятно за что.  
— Помню. И что дальше?  
Но отец его, кажется, не слышит.  
— Добрая была очень… Но глупая как пробка. Своей тупостью ты в неё пошёл.  
— Была бы умная, не связалась бы с тобой, — цедит Уэйд.  
— О да, дразнить разъярённого медведя — это так весело! — в восторге восклицает Жёлтый.  
— Он сейчас тебя убьёт… — пищит Белый. — Убьёт же!  
— Хлебало завали, — рычит Уилсон-старший. — И не смей так с отцом разговаривать. Ты нихера не знаешь, пиздюк выёбистый! Я её, может быть, тоже любил!  
Уэйд не помнит, как было до болезни, но когда матери поставили диагноз, отец на неё руку не поднимал. Мог наорать, мог оттолкнуть от себя, мог прийти в жопу пьяный и переломать всю мебель в доме, всыпать Уэйду по первое число, но ей физической боли не причинял.  
То ли жалел.  
То ли и вправду любил.  
По крайней мере, так сильно запил он уже после похорон.  
— Тебя я тоже любил. Сразу, как ты родился, видно было, что мой, а не нагулянный. Но как ходить и говорить научился, так всё по пизде и пошло. Мать с тебя пылинки сдувала, вот и вырос ленивым долбоёбом. Я пытался из тебя мужика воспитать…  
— Наверное, бил слишком слабо. Надо было до коматозного состояния.  
— Всё ноешь как сучка. Принцессе щелбан дали! Думаешь, меня мой отец не пиздил? Свои дети будут, всё это поймёшь. И поймёшь, что я тебе зла не желал.  
— Сейчас слезу пущу.  
Уэйд осторожно движется вдоль стены. Ему не нравится быть загнанным в угол. Это заставляет его нервничать и говорить всякую херню. А сейчас ему нужна ясная голова.  
— Или ты детей не собираешься заводить? — вдруг спрашивает отец, напрягаясь.  
Уэйд не видит его лица в темноте. Свет из дверного проёма падает только на его ноги.  
— Так всю жизнь и будешь хуи сосать?  
— Чё ты блядь несёшь? — морщится Уэйд. — Какие хуи? Какие дети?  
— Видел я тебя с твоим тощим «друганом». Как вы чуть друг друга не сожрали у всех на виду! Своим глазам не мог поверить, а потом подумал — чего ещё можно было ждать от такого, как ты?  
Он поднимается в мгновение ока, загораживая собой дверной проём. Каким бы он ни был пьяным и обрюзгшим, некоторые навыки подонок до сих пор не растерял.  
— Даже хорошо, что твоя мать не видит, до чего ты докатился.  
— Оставь её в покое, — говорит Уэйд. — И меня тоже.  
Отец хватает его за шиворот и притягивает ближе. Дышит в лицо перегаром.  
— Не бойся. Оставлю. Я тебя в таком покое оставлю, что мозгов не соберёшь! — он отшвыривает сына от себя.  
Уэйд ударяется спиной о край кровати и сползает на пол. В живот тут же прилетает носок ботинка.  
— Ничего умнее не придумал, чем пидором стать?! Меня тошнит от тебя!  
Уэйд закрывается локтями и пытается спрятать голову.  
— Никчёмный кусок говна!  
Уэйду десять. За окном раздаются первые раскаты грома.  
— Зря я послушал Логана! Таким, как ты, в университете не место!  
Стены слишком тонкие и сотрясаются от криков. Уэйд схлопотал сегодня свою первую двойку. И попытался это скрыть.  
— Надо было утопить тебя, как котёнка!  
Уэйду десять. Он верит в то, что однажды это закончится.  
— Ничего, армия из тебя сделает мужика. Хотя бы принесёшь пользу тем, что сдохнешь за страну.  
Уэйду двадцать один.  
Это не заканчивается.

Один глаз не видит. Кажется, его залило кровью. Дышать больно. Пошевелиться нет никакой возможности.  
Тире, желания.  
Тире, смысла.  
— Я не говорю, что он прав, — вздыхает Жёлтый. — Но он прав. Что вообще хорошего ты совершил за свою жизнь?  
Белый молчит и раскачивается из стороны в сторону.  
— Типа… Ты только нервы всем треплешь. Скажешь, нет?  
В бок упирается что-то. Уэйд шарит рукой и достаёт разбитый телефон. Пытается включить.  
Бесполезно.  
Мёртв.  
— Понимаешь, ты боялся стать таким, как он… Но это произошло. Круг замыкается. Чем быстрее ты бежишь, тем скорее приближаешься к тому, от чего стремишься уйти.  
Нет. Нет.  
Нет.  
— Назови мне хоть одного человека, которому ты не навредил.  
Питер.  
— Питер? — Жёлтый упирается локтями в колени и склоняет свою мерзкую рожу прямо над ним. — Питер?  
Да.  
— Видишь ли, в чём дело… — тянет Жёлтый. — Как думаешь, что бы было с Питером, если бы тебя не было? М?  
Белый притопывает ногой, создавая рваный ритм.  
— Он бы спокойно учился своей химии, работал в своей лаборатории, а по выходным его пялил бы его любимый бойфренд, которому он сосал на тусе у папочки. Вот что было бы с Питером.  
Нет.  
— Бойфренд, который не считал бы его только дыркой для своего хуя. Который любил бы его и ценил.  
Я ценю его.  
Ценю. Я ценю. Я люблю его.  
— Как он любил твою мать? Что хорошего в такой любви, а? Ты только разрушишь ей всё вокруг себя. Нет, если бы ты любил Пита, ты бы не стал становиться на его пути.  
Может быть, ты прав.  
— Это не имеет значения. Всё равно ты его больше не увидишь.  
Жёлтый выпрямляется и отходит к окну.  
— Жаль, падать всё же не так высоко.  
Белый останавливается, зависнув над полом.  
Уэйд цепляется за край кровати и пытается сесть. Получается.  
— Хотя бы узлы вязать научился? — спрашивает Жёлтый. — Сейчас бы они пришлись кстати.  
Упереться одной стопой в пол. Оттолкнуться. Встать.  
Уэйд сдёргивает простыню с кровати.  
— Тебя всё равно ничего не ждёт. Не сдохнешь сейчас, сдохнешь там. Совершенно один, непонятно где, от ёбаной пули в мошонке. Ты, конечно, тот ещё мазохист. Но не до такой же степени.  
Ткань рвётся с треском.  
Один палец торчит под неестественным углом. Сломан? Вывихнут?  
— Не надо было его целовать тогда… Ты думал, что у тебя всё под контролем. Но ты никогда и ничего не контролировал.  
— Захлопнись, — хрипит Уэйд. — Я делаю то, что ты хочешь. Захлопнись.  
Руки помнят нужные движения, хотя он давно подобного не делал.  
Трещина в стене пульсирует, её края расширяются.  
Её там нет. Уэйд знает, что её там нет.  
Она в нём самом. И она быстро превращается в разлом.  
Уэйд дёргает простыню. Вроде бы крепко. Оборачивает вокруг шеи.  
Его ничего не ждёт.  
Не надо было целовать его тогда.  
— Я предупреждал, — гулко отзывается Белый. — Я же предупреждал, ведь так?  
Воздуха нет. Перед глазами темнеет.  
В трещине что-то копошится.  
Мгновение. И из неё валит рой чёрных тараканов.  
Уэйд хватается за горло. Из раскрывшегося рта тоже ползут насекомые. Заползают под воротник.  
Мир сотрясается. Трещина расширяется. Из неё валит всё больше тараканов.  
— Идиот!  
Его толкают. Один из узлов не выдерживает.  
Уэйд валится на пол.  
— Даже этого сделать не можешь! — расстраивается Жёлтый.  
Кто-то переворачивает его на спину и сдирает петлю.  
— Идиот! — кричит Красный.  
Уэйд кашляет, и на грудь ему приземляются жирные чёрные твари.  
— Исчезни, гнида, — ревёт Красный на Жёлтого.  
— Как будто это от меня зависит.  
Красный снова его переворачивает, и Уэйда рвёт.  
— Почему ты винишь себя в том, что натворил этот мудак? Зачем? Зачем? Зачем, Уэйд?!  
Дышать становится легче.  
— Встань и сражайся.  
— Не… могу…  
— Не может! — гогочет Жёлтый. — Силёнок не хватит. Он только рыдать и жаловаться может, и больше нихуя.  
— Я сказал, исчезни! — Красный выходит из себя. — Уэйд, вставай. Не всё потеряно.  
— Я не знаю, что делать.  
— Всё ты знаешь. Встань.  
Уэйд становится на четвереньки. Тараканы ползут по его рукам.  
_Ты знаешь что должен сделать шепчет Красный ему в ухо ты всегда это знал Уэйд только боялся признаться что знаешь боялся даже мысли допустить но пришло время расплаты убей его убей убей впейся когтями в его плоть и растерзай её разорви на куски раскрой грудную клетку и выпотроши все органы убей убей убей уничтожь разрушь сделай то что он делал с тобой все эти годы всю твою жизнь.  
Послушай послушай послушай Уэйд встань и подойди к двери и послушай ты ведь знаешь что это значит прислушайся к скрипу половиц которая из них скрипит именно так ты ведь помнишь я знаю ты помнишь помнишь.  
Помнишь как споткнулся о вылезший гвоздь и едва не лишился глаза помнишь как забивал его толстым учебником но забил криво и теперь верхняя ступенька скрипит когда он на неё наступает.  
Что это значит Уэйд что это значит?_  
Он выскальзывает из комнаты тихо, словно призрак, и несётся к лестнице.  
Когда отец пьян, он спускается крайне медленно, держась за перила.  
Лестница слишком крутая. Ступени слишком короткие для его ножищ, особенно спьяну.  
Уэйд хватается за перила, чтобы не улететь следом. Толкает изо всей силы. Грохот, вопль, шёпот Красного. Всё смешивается в один монотонный гул.  
Туша чудовища лежит у подножья лестницы. Он не шевелится. Тараканы ползают вокруг него, но не приближаются.  
Уэйд осторожно спускается. Переворачивает отца на спину.  
Глаза у того открыты и ещё не остекленели.  
— Ты был прав, — хрипит Уэйд, наступая ему на грудь. — Надо было убить меня.  
И впервые.  
В своей сраной жизни.  
Видит в ненавистных глазах испуг.  
— Он мёртв, — говорит Красный. — Ты победил.  
Уэйд плюёт отцу в рожу. Слюна попадает на роговицу.  
И правда мёртв.  
— Ты победил, — повторяет ему Красный.  
Уэйд опускается на пол, давя задницей несколько тварей, закрывает лицо ладонями и от души смеётся.  
Смех срывается на истерический визг. А затем, когда всё прекращается, Уэйд шарится по карманам трупа и достаёт телефон.  
— Когда что-то странное происходит по-соседству, — напевает Уэйд себе под нос. — Кому ты позвонишь?


	23. 23. Питер

**_Just one more time before I go  
I’ll let you know  
That all this time I’ve been afraid  
Wouldn’t let it show  
Nobody can save me now._ **

Нехорошее предчувствие проснулось, когда Уэйд перестал отвечать на сообщения. Питер пытался подавить нарастающую тревогу. Может быть, он и правда просто заснул.  
Или же оправдались худшие ожидания.  
Ночь проходит беспокойно, с редкими провалами в сон. Утром Питер срывается и звонит, хотя обещал себе этого не делать. Телефон Уэйда отключен.  
Сердце ухает вниз.  
Уэйд обещал, что с ним всё будет в порядке. Но Питер слишком хорошо его изучил, чтобы этому поверить. И почему он только не согласился уехать, когда Уэйд предложил? Ведь можно было придумать что-нибудь!  
Питер не уверен в размерах своего трастового фонда — не испытывая недостатка в деньгах, он мало интересовался тем, что с ними связано — но в любом случае этих средств должно было бы хватить на несколько лет безбедного существования.  
Но нет же. Питер струсил. Побоялся бросать всё, за что держался всё это время. Учёбу, в большей степени. Кроме неё и Уэйда, Питера в этой жизни больше ничего не волновало.  
Парень подрывается с места и идёт к комнате Уэйда. Он просто не может уже сидеть на одном месте. Но, как он и думал, дверь заперта. Нужно успокоиться. Подумать, что делать… Самое ужасное, что он ничего в этой ситуации сделать не сможет. Разве что… Уэйд часто говорил о Логане. Может быть, тому известно больше? Только где его искать утром в воскресенье?  
Питер идёт в преподавательское крыло с почти твёрдым намерением стучать во все подряд двери, пока не найдёт профессора Хоулетта. Но до этого не доходит.  
С коренастым преподавателем искусства Питер встречается на лестнице.  
— Я Вас искал! — парень перегораживает Логану дорогу.  
Тот хмурится и даже не смотрит на него, вертит зажатую между пальцев сигару.  
— По поводу пересдачи иди в свой деканат, пацан. Когда они скажут, тогда и придёшь.  
— Нет… — Питер сбивается, едва не начиная заикаться. — Я друг Уэйда.  
Это привлекает к нему внимание Логана.  
— Чего он опять натворил?  
Мужчина делает шаг в сторону, приваливаясь плечом к стене.  
— Ничего, — Питер вздыхает, опуская голову.  
Вся уверенность быстро слетает с него.  
— Его вчера отец забрал. А теперь у него телефон отключен.  
Со стороны выглядит так, будто он развёл истерику на пустом месте. Но Логан тяжело вздыхает.  
— Всё-таки забрал? Я надеялся, он не дождётся и уедет, — мужчина хмыкает, затем вскидывает на него хмурый взгляд. — Погоди, что он тебе про отца рассказал? Чего ты так перепугался?  
Питер оглядывается по сторонам, но в такой час никто не ошивается в коридорах и на лестницах.  
— Многое. Про детство и про то, что они совсем не ладят.  
— Он об этом трепаться не любит, — замечает Логан. — Ладно, выдохни, ничего с твоим Уэйдом не случится. Он парень крепкий. Попозже позвоню Уилсону, узнаю, что там у них.  
Парня это немного успокаивает. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Как тебя хоть зовут, пацан? — спрашивает Логан.  
— Питер.  
— Зайди через пару часов на мою кафедру. Знаешь, где находится?  
Питер не успевает ответить, Логану звонят.  
Мужчина достаёт телефон. Хмуро глядит на экран. Затем бросает тяжёлый взгляд на Питера.  
— Да? — отвечает он наконец на звонок.  
Молчит несколько секунд.  
Питер до боли впивает ногти в подушечки ладоней.  
— Уэйд?  
Питер не может разобрать ничего из сбивчивого лепета, доносящегося из трубки. А по лицу Логана невозможно ничего разобрать.  
— Ничего не делай, — говорит он наконец. — Сейчас приеду.  
И отключается.  
— Что с ним? Он в порядке? Что он ска…  
Логан перебивает его.  
— Он жив-здоров, остальное я не особо разобрал. Попросил приехать.  
Мужчина быстро спускается по лестнице.  
— Подождите! — Питер едва не слетает со ступенек, пытаясь его догнать. — Можно мне с Вами?  
— Прости, пацан. Он сказал приехать одному.  
Ноги дрожат и совсем не держат.  
— Я привезу его обратно, — обещает Логан.  
***  
Питер мечется между крыльцом и своей комнатой. Выбегает, мёрзнет, возвращается обратно. Если бы он курил, то скурил бы, наверное, целый блок.  
После полудня появляется желание закурить или напиться.  
После четырёх часов желание почти превращается в цель.  
Он уже собирается уходить с крыльца, когда слышится гул мотора. Сердце подпрыгивает, пульс отдаёт в горле.  
Питер разворачивается. Его слепит садящееся солнце, не позволяя разглядеть, кто находится в машине.  
Наконец с водительского места вылезает Логан. Обходит машину, открывает дверь и помогает Уэйду выбраться.  
Питер, сорвавшийся было с места, едва не запутывается в собственных ногах. В который раз за сегодня.  
Логан кладёт ладони Уэйду на плечи.  
Со стороны это выглядит почти нелепо. По сравнению с Уэйдом Логан кажется совсем коротышкой.  
Мужчина что-то говорит, и Уэйд кивает. Отсюда не видно его лица.  
Питер стоит, не в силах пошевелиться. Его сковывает оцепенение.  
Наконец, Логан замечает его. Снова говорит что-то Уэйду и хлопает по плечу.  
Уэйд провожает Логана взглядом, когда тот садится в машину.  
— Тоже тебя люблю, свалявшийся ты комок шерсти! — задорно выкрикивает Уилсон так, чтобы его все слышали.  
Логан показывает ему средний палец, проезжая мимо.  
Уэйд наконец-то поворачивается к Питеру с лёгкой улыбкой на лице.  
И тут у Паркера срывает все цепи и барьеры.  
Он бросается к широко расставившему руки Уэйду, вжимается в него, хватаясь за толстовку.  
Уэйд стискивает его в ответ. Крепко. Так что кости трещат. И приподнимает над землёй.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Питер. — Ты цел?  
— Цел, цел. Пойдём внутрь. Я всё расскажу.  
Питер оглядывается. Они полностью захватили всеобщее внимание. Но Уэйда это ни капли не волнует, да и Питера особо тоже.  
Уилсон шагает вперёд и тут же шипит.  
— Ногу ушиб. Я обопрусь на тебя?  
— Конечно! — Питер подныривает под его руку и обхватывает Уэйда за талию.  
Они неторопливо движутся в сторону общежития.  
Лестница оказывается для Уэйда испытанием, но в итоге и её он преодолевает.  
Питер молчит, не зная, что сказать. Только вслушивается в дыхание, прерывающееся болезненными вздохами.  
Когда они почти добираются до комнаты Уилсона, им навстречу попадаются Томпсон и Шикла.  
Уэйд останавливается, глядя на них. Флэш тоже его замечает.  
Питер бросает взгляд на их с Шиклой соединённые руки и внезапно всё понимает.  
По лицу Уэйда сквозит слабая ухмылка. Он кивает друзьям… Бывшим друзьям?  
Флэш кивает в ответ и проходит мимо. Шикла оборачивается, одаривая их обоих нечитаемым взглядом. Но Питеру уже плевать.  
Парень заводит Уэйда в комнату и помогает опуститься на кровать. Возвращается, чтобы запереть дверь на замок.  
— Иди ко мне, Пит, — Уэйд протягивает к нему руку.  
Питер садится на край кровати.  
— Ты в порядке? — повторяет он, сжимая ладонь Уэйда.  
— Он мёртв, — говорит Уэйд, сглатывая. — Он мёртв, Питер. Мертвее некуда. Больше он и пальцем ко мне не притронется.  
— Что… Чёрт, что случилось?  
Уэйд закрывает лицо свободной рукой. Трёт ссадину на лбу.  
— Нахерачился как свинья. Немного меня помутузил. А потом споткнулся, свалился с лестницы и сломал себе шею. Питер… Это наконец закончилось.  
Уэйд прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке, покрытой двухдневной щетиной. Питер гладит большим пальцем его скулу. И ничего не говорит. Уэйд и не ждёт ответа.  
— Тебе больно? — спрашивает Пит через какое-то время.  
— Немного. Логан перевязал особо неприятные болячки.  
— Можно? — спрашивает Питер, подцепляя край его толстовки.  
Уэйд кивает.  
Питер задирает толстовку до груди. И с ужасом смотрит на громадный расплывшийся синяк.  
— Тебе нужно в больницу. Органы могут быть повреждены или кости сломаны.  
— Ничего не сломано, это только синяки и ушибы. Всё заживёт.  
— А у тебя рентгеновское зрение что ли? — огрызается Паркер. — Откуда тебе знать, что ничего не сломано?  
— Всё со мной нормально.  
— Уэйд!  
— Питер.  
Они смотрят друг на друга несколько мгновений. И Питер сдаётся.  
Продолжает осмотр.  
— А с ногой что?  
— Наступать больно.  
Питер снимает с него кроссовки и носки. Лодыжка перебинтована.  
Расстёгивает пуговицу на джинсах и снимает их, попутно отмечая кровоподтёки на бёдрах.  
— Подними руки, — тихо говорит Питер, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не сорвался.  
Уэйд кряхтит и делает как сказано.  
Питер стягивает толстовку. Только сейчас замечает перевязанные вместе пальцы на левой руке — безымянный и мизинец.  
Если верить Уэйду на слово, это — самые серьёзные его повреждения.  
Питер слабо утешает себя тем, что Логан знал, что делает. И если бы заметил что-то серьёзное, то отвёз бы его в больницу.  
В глаза бросается красный след вокруг шеи.  
— Это… — Питер осекается. — Это тоже он?  
Тянется, чтобы коснуться, но Уэйд перехватывает его руку.  
— Нет.  
Питер смотрит на него. Губы дрожат. Кажется, он снова начинает заикаться.  
— За… Зачем?  
Уэйд вздыхает и прижимает его руку к шее.  
— Я думал, что всё кончено. Он хотел забрать меня отсюда и запихнуть в армию.  
— С-сука… — цедит Питер, отдёргивая руку и пряча лицо в ладонях.  
Всё ещё хуже, чем он думал.  
— Поэтому не хочешь в больницу, да? Чтобы тебя не заперли за попытку повеситься?  
— Да, — честно признаётся Уэйд. — Я только освободился от одной тюрьмы, Пит. И не собираюсь попадать в другую.  
Уэйд поглаживает его спину.  
— Пообещай, что такого не повторится, — говорит Питер.  
— Такого больше не повторится. Раны заживут. И всё будет хорошо. Всё наконец-то закончилось.  
— Или только началось, — печально усмехается парень. — У меня есть мазь от синяков. Не знаю уж, насколько поможет. Подожди, сейчас принесу.  
Уэйд хватает его за локоть.  
— Нет! Не уходи, пожалуйста.  
— Я же вернусь, — хмурится Питер.  
— Всё равно не уходи. Не хочу один. Там должно быть обезболивающее в столе. Дай мне две таблетки и ложись рядом. Денёк был пиздец.

Питер просыпается от ласк и влажных поцелуев.  
— Прости, что разбудил, — шепчет Уэйд, поглаживая его бёдра.  
И больше ни один из них ничего не говорит. Питер сминает подушку, утыкаясь в неё лицом. Уэйд наваливается на него сверху, осыпая поцелуями плечи.  
Окончательно Питер просыпается лишь когда тот, излившись, доводит его до грани.  
— Прости, — повторяет Уэйд, опускаясь рядом. — Прости меня за всё.  
По внутренней стороне бедра стекает его семя.  
Однажды они перестанут извиняться друг перед другом за то, кто они есть.  
И пусть это будет не сегодня и не завтра. Питер готов подождать.  
За окном только-только всходит солнце.  
— Почему ты проснулся? — спрашивает Питер. — Они снова тебя преследуют?  
— Нет, — отвечает Уэйд, водя кончиками пальцев по его спине. — Ни кошмаров, ни галлюцинаций. Я во сне синяк задел. Проснулся от боли. Увидел, как ты распластался по простыне… Удержаться было трудно, малыш.  
Питер улыбается, прикрывая глаза.  
— Вот видишь, — говорит он, зевая. — Это всё было из-за перенапряжения.  
— Да… — доносится до него сквозь сон. — Наверное, ты прав.  
***  
На похороны Уэйд надевает свою безразмерную толстовку, чтобы спрятать след на шее.  
Там будут все друзья его отца. И ни один из них не знает, каким мудилой тот был. Для них он старый товарищ, который всегда готов был прикрыть спину и кого-то из них даже вытаскивал из переделок на своём горбу.  
— Уверен, он делал это, только чтобы они вечно чувствовали себя ему обязанными. Манипулировать чувством долга очень легко, — говорит Уэйд, когда они едут на кладбище.  
— Не всегда, — говорит сидящий за рулём Логан. — Всё гораздо сложнее, чем ты хочешь думать, парень. Нет абсолютного зла, как нет и абсолютного добра.  
— В философы подался? — фыркает Уэйд, отворачиваясь к окну.  
Питер размышляет, как бы коснуться его, не привлекая внимания их хмурого водителя. Логан его немного пугает, если уж говорить откровенно. Но Уэйд держится с ним как со старым приятелем, абсолютно не стесняясь в выражениях.  
— Делюсь жизненным опытом, — говорит мужчина. — Однажды тебя перестанет бросать из крайности в крайность.  
— Ой, вот не надо, — вспыхивает Уилсон. — Учитель мне тут нашёлся. Только хороню одного. Дай передохнуть от воспитания.  
— Уэйд. — Питер всё же сжимает его руку, стараясь не потревожить перебинтованные пальцы.  
Он весь день сам не свой. И Питеру остаётся лишь его успокаивать.  
Едва машина тормозит, Уэйд выскакивает из неё, ковыляя на больной ноге. И тут же закуривает. Останавливается и смотрит на подъезжающие машины и выходящих из них людей — в форме и в штатском.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Уэйд, выпуская дым. — В чём была его проблема? Его все любили, потому что он был обаятельным сукиным сыном. А он сам не любил никого. Только вечно притворялся.  
Он опирается на плечо Питера и снова подносит сигарету к губам.  
— А знаешь, почему меня не ждёт подобная учесть?  
Питер не знает. Но думает, что догадывается.  
— Пошли, — Уэйд топчет окурок. — Негоже заставлять покойника ждать.

Питер подставляет плечо, когда Уэйд бросает первую горсть земли и отходит от ямы.  
К ним подходят, чтобы сказать Уэйду слова напутствия, выразить соболезнования или просто дружески потрепать по руке.  
Уэйд включает весь свой шарм, разговаривая с ними. Искренне благодарит и жмёт протянутые руки.  
Лишь теперь Питер видит, насколько фальшиво всё, что он делает.  
А ведь делал он это много лет изо дня в день.  
Под мышкой у Уэйда зажат американский флаг, которым был накрыт гроб.  
— Ах, как жаль! — восклицает какая-то женщина. — Ваш отец был так молод! Он не заслужил подобной участи!

— Ни зяслюзиль падобнай усясти, — передразнивает Уэйд, щёлкая зажигалкой. — Есть люди, которые не заслужили ничего, кроме долгой и мучительной смерти.  
Он заставил Логана отвезти их на пустырь. И попросил остаться в машине.  
— Никто не заслуживает этого, Уэйд, — осторожно говорит Питер, сжимая кулаки.  
— Так ты тоже считаешь, что он достоин большего?  
— Не мне судить. И не тебе.  
Наконец слабый огонёк загорается, и Уэйд подносит его к краю флага.  
— Разница между жертвой и палачом бывает порой совсем ничтожна, — продолжает Питер. — Человек не должен распоряжаться жизнью других людей.  
— А кто тогда должен? Бог?  
— Никто. Ни у кого не должно быть подобной власти.  
Пламя разгорается на слабом ветерке. Пожирает полосатую ткань.  
— Люди всегда распоряжались и распоряжаются чужими жизнями. И не только люди — животные тоже так делают. Ты или убиваешь, или будешь убит.  
— Это не значит, что нужно плодить жестокость, — Питер вздыхает.  
Флаг догорает до конца.  
Уэйд затаптывает последние искры.  
— Не знал, что ты хиппарь.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что есть вещи, которые для меня принципиальны. И это — одна из них.  
Уэйд усмехается. И без помощи хромает в сторону машины.  
***  
Проходит неделя, прежде чем Уэйд снова становится самим собой. Перепады его настроения за эту неделю едва не доводят Питера до нервного срыва. Но это лучше, чем если бы Уэйд закрывался и копил всё в себе, доводя себя до появления очередных неприятных личностей, как те близнецы, про которых он рассказывал.  
Однажды, засыпая рядом с Уэйдом, Питер ловит себя на мысли, что всё налаживается.  
Но просыпается он с осознанием того, что поспешил с выводами.  
Уэйда нет в комнате, и подушка не хранит его тепло.  
На часах всего шесть утра, и Питер снова засыпает, решая разобраться во всём потом. Но Уилсон не возвращается и не отвечает на звонки. Не то, чтобы этого раньше не случалось… Поэтому раньше времени он панику не разводит, и просто возвращается к себе.  
— Тут эта стрёмная заходила, — говорит ему Гарри с порога. — С тобой ещё учится, говорят, она ведьма.  
Питер хмурится.  
— Шикла что ли?  
— Угу, вроде она. Велела тебе флэшку передать. Там, у тебя на столе лежит.  
Ещё больше Питер хмурится, когда узнаёт флэшку, которую Уэйд стрельнул у него уже очень и очень давно. Откуда она у Шиклы?  
Питер включает компьютер, стыдливо стирая рукавом слой пыли. Да уж, давненько он не убирался в комнате. Он тут даже уже не ночует.  
На флэшке в целости и сохранности все его рефераты, которые Уэйд переделывал и сдавал под своим именем. А ещё видеофайл под названием «Хэй малыш».  
Питер подсоединяет наушники и открывает видео.  
— Блядь, понаставит своих ламп где попало! — на экране появляется изображение Уэйда, потирающего локоть. — О, уже записывает? Или что это за мигающая точка?  
На этот моменте всё замирает, и в следующем кадре Уэйд уже поменял положение.  
— Хэй, Пит… — он взмахивает рукой. — Прости, что не говорю тебе всё это лично. Но ты бы опять состроил свои грустные щенячьи глазёнки, и я бы отказался от всех своих тупых идей, как это бывает. Знаешь, у тебя каких-нибудь гипнотизёров в роду не было? Или цыган? Они тоже блин, как в глаза посмотрят, так сразу отдаёшь им всё, что у тебя есть! Чёрт, я опять отвлёкся. — Уэйд громко шмыгает. — Ты, наверное, ничего не понимаешь. А если понял, то ненавидишь меня. Прости и за это тоже. Что-то я слишком много извиняюсь, не находишь? Но и проёбываюсь я тоже много.  
Он замолкает, глядя в угол экрана.  
— Чувствую себя полным дебилом. Сижу и разговариваю с компом. Ладно, хватит тянуть кота за яйца. Есть кое-что, что я должен сказать тебе. И если ты смотришь это не один, то пожалуйста, выстави всех нахуй. Выставил? Вот и хорошо. Помнишь, я обещал тебе доверять?  
Уэйд отворачивается в сторону и откидывается на спинку стула.  
— Я, кажется, своё слово не сдержал. Я тебе соврал, причем дважды. Во-первых… Эти ребята ещё здесь, — он стучит себя пальцем по лбу. — Я их не вижу, но прекрасно слышу. И это не перенапряжение, Питер. Никогда им не было. И я гуглил симптомы… Ладно, про это позже. Второе же… Знаешь, что странно? Все друзья и сослуживцы отца всё-таки неплохо его знали. В армии он всегда был самым ловким, умел карабкаться по деревьям и взбираться на крыши, прыгал по оврагам и бегал по пересечённой местности быстрее всех. И даже под градусом мало что менялось, он своё тело чувствовал прекрасно, ходил всегда ровно и никогда не спотыкался. Понимаешь? И никто. Никто не спросил, как так вышло, что он наебнулся с лестницы, по которой карабкался пьяным двадцать с лишним лет.  
— Ты умный парень, Питти, — продолжает он. — И я думаю, ты всё понял. И с тем, что ты сказал мне после похорон… Ты гораздо лучше меня. Всегда был. И я дал тебе всё, что мог. И начал только забирать. Это не очень здорово, м?  
Уэйд откашливается, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
— Всё у тебя будет хорошо, Питер. Доучишься, получишь свой диплом, начнёшь работать. И однажды создашь лекарство от СПИДа, или рака… или шизофрении. Если к тому времени ты сможешь простить меня и забыть, я буду очень за тебя рад. Если нет… Что ж, тогда попытайся меня найти. Может быть, будет ещё не слишком поздно.  
— Знаешь, — Уэйд печально улыбается. — Я ведь теперь могу пойти куда угодно. И делать что угодно. От такой свободы кружит голову. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты пошёл со мной. Но я не могу тебя об этом просить. Вернее… Я уже спросил однажды. Я понимаю. Тебе есть, что терять. Я же прямо сейчас обрываю последнее, что у меня осталось.  
— Есть ещё кое-что, Пит. Вряд ли ты захочешь это услышать после всего, что я наговорил. Но я должен сказать. Думаю, ты давно уже догадался. Я...  
Питер ставит видео на паузу и выдёргивает флэшку из разъёма, сжимая её так, что пластиковый корпус трескается.  
— Пит? — спрашивает Гарри. — Всё в порядке?  
— Нихуя не в порядке, — рявкает Паркер, отбрасывая флэшку в сторону.  
Падает на кровать, накрывая голову подушкой. И больше не слышит и не видит ничего, происходящего вокруг.  
Всё, к чему он прикасается, обращается в прах. Все, кого он любил, бросили его или умерли.  
Всё, что он сделал, ушло в пустоту.


	24. 24. Уэйд

Здесь по-прежнему свежо, и влажный воздух приятно обдувает лицо. Есть такие места, в которых время течёт совсем не так, как в остальном мире. Оно растягивается, замедляется, а порой и вовсе поворачивает вспять.  
Уэйд вздыхает, перекатывая кругляшки таблеток на ладони, прежде чем положить их в рот и проглотить, не запивая. Эффект наступит не сразу. И у него есть ещё где-то полчаса.  
— Тихо, — говорит Пит из-за его спины. — Как и в прошлый раз. Так хорошо.  
Парень проходит и садится рядом с ним, сложив ноги по-турецки.  
— Ты меня нашёл, — улыбается Уэйд, прикрывая глаза и вслушиваясь в переливы волн.  
— А ты от меня прятался?  
— Нет.  
Пит вздыхает.  
— Злишься? — спрашивает Уилсон.  
— Сначала злился.  
Уэйд засчитывает это за отрицательный ответ.  
Небо над ними тёмное и пустое. Луна выглядывает из-за туч лишь на короткие промежутки.  
Уэйд опускает подбородок на прижатые к груди колени. Забавно, как они с Питером вернулись к тому самому месту, где всё оставили. Моменту, после которого жизнь обоих полетела под откос.  
К той же самой реке, на тот же самый причал.  
Только сами они больше не те же самые. Прошло какое-то время...  
— Питер… — зовёт Уэйд. — Это настоящее? Ты настоящий?  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает тот, поразмыслив. — Если ты не можешь отличить, разве это важно?  
Уэйд молчит. Питер придвигается ближе, устраиваясь у него под боком.  
— Ты нашел то, что искал?  
Уэйд утыкается носом в его макушку.  
— Нет. Только заболел ещё сильнее.  
 _«Это не он,_ — говорит Белый. —  _Зачем ему тут быть?»_  
 **«Чтобы плюнуть ему в рожу и сказать, какой он мудак?»** — предполагает Жёлтый.  
 _ **«Или соскучился по крепкому хуйцу»,**_ — добавляет Красный.  
 **«Думаешь, такой сладкий мальчик не найдет себе крепкого хуйца?»**  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает. Порой ублюдков почти не слышно. А порой они сводят с ума своим жужжанием.  
— Могу я чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Питер.  
— Смотря настоящий ты или нет.  
— Хм… Ты помнишь, как сюда попал?  
— Помню. Я почти уверен, что это не сон. Но ты можешь быть моей галлюцинацией.  
— А как ты раньше определял, что настоящее, а что нет?  
Уэйд протягивает ему руку. В темноте, должно быть, плохо видно затянувшиеся жесткой коркой сигаретные ожоги, но Питер проводит по ним подушечкой большого пальца.  
— Если обжечь достаточно резко и неожиданно, мозг может полностью переключиться на то, чтобы понять, что это вообще было. И глюки исчезают.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты себе вредил… — вздыхает Питер, опуская голову Уэйду на плечо. — Полагаю, остался только один способ узнать наверняка.  
Питер поднимается и подходит к краю причала. Поворачивается, протягивая Уэйду руку.  
— Помнишь, ты сказал, что в следующий раз я упаду вместе с тобой? Думаю, вот он, следующий раз.  
Уэйд встает и сжимает ладонь Пита. Заключает парня в объятия.  
Питер именно такой, каким остался в памяти в их последние дни. Печальный, уставший, но не сломленный.  
И всё же он неуловимо изменился. Стал красивее, взрослее. И, может быть, чуточку увереннее.  
— А если окажется, что тебя нет? — спрашивает Уилсон.  
— Не думай об этом, — говорит Питер. — Ни о чём не думай.  
И целует так, что дыхание перехватывает. Будто и не было ничего.  
Будто они были здесь всё это время.  
Может быть, так и есть. И упав в воду, Уэйд проснется на заднем сидении джипа, а Питер будет слоняться по пляжу, пиная неровные горки песка, наслаждаясь тем, что никто не скажет ему, что он занят ерундой. И никто не заставит быть серьезным, ответственным и взрослым.  
Питер тянет вниз. Вода расступается, роняя их в бездну, а затем смыкается над головой.  
Уэйд открывает глаза, но не может разглядеть совершенно ничего.  
В его ладони крепко зажата чужая рука.


End file.
